


December Prompts

by httpshino



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck loves him for it, Comfort, December prompts, Eddie is a big softie deep down, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all seperate oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 47,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpshino/pseuds/httpshino
Summary: My second month of writing with prompts has begun, I found these on creativepromptsforwriting 's  Tumblr and they're all December themed.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 55





	1. Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome back. Hope you enjoy these just as much as I enjoy writing them! ❤️
> 
> Christmas Tree was officially prompt nr. 22 but I didn't want to wait so long so I switched!!

Eddie and Buck just came home from a long, exhausting shift. It was just call after call. It seemed like every time they sat down to relax, the alarm went of five seconds later. So to be finally going home to their kid was a big relief for both men. 

So much negative stuff has happened over the past year. Buck nearly dying three times, the tsunami, the lawsuit, Shannon passing away and so much more. But the relationship that blossomed between the two had to be one of the best things to have happened. They both decided it was time to stop pining and start dating, much to the excitement of the team and Chris. A couple of months later, Buck officially moved in with Eddie, once again much to the excitement of a certain little boy. 

They got onto the street, already seeing Christmas lights everywhere. People were early this year but both men loved Christmas so they didn't really mind, it was December anyway. 

Honestly, Eddie wasn't as fond of it as Buck was. It was a time for family, friends and love and over the years Eddie started to appreciate it more and more with the family he had here in LA. He really started to love Christmas because of Buck and he was so thankful for it. 

As they turned on the the driveway, they parked next to Carla's car. She was watching Christopher today, doing whatever they were doing when both of them were on shift. 

When they walked in, however, the banister was wrapped in lights already. It seemed as though Chris and Carla kept busy today. They walked into the kitchen wondering what they have decorated more. Their jaws dropped as the whole house seemed to be doused in Christmas decorations. The only thing that was missing was the tree. 

'He wanted to save to tree until you two came home.' Carla said at their confused frowns. 'He said, and I quote, _I want to do it together with dad and papa._ ' And both men's hearts melted at that statement. Chris calling Buck papa was still relatively new but they both adored it with their whole hearts. 

'The decorations and the tree are already in the living room, only thing that needs to be done is set it up and decorate it.' Carla said.

'You're an actual angel.' Eddie said to her. Carla chuckled at that.

'No really.' Buck continued, walking over to her to wrap her into a hug, Eddie following to do the same. 

'You two are too sweet.' Carla said, smiling at them. 

'But you love us for it.' Buck beamed at her.

'I do.' she laughed. 'Now go and have a nice night with your kid, you two deserve it.' 

Carla walked over to the door and turned around a last time before leaving to blow Chris a kiss, who caught it in his hands. 'Bye Carla.' he said as he waved to her. She waved right back and as she closed the door behind her, Eddie and Buck turned around to look at Chris. 

'You cheeky boy.' Eddie said as he walked over to poke Chris in the side. Chris giggled at his dad's antics. 'You wanted to start early this year huh?' Eddie asked. 

'Yes, is that okay?' Chris pouted, looking up at his dad. 'Of course it is, mijo.' Eddie said as he ruffled his curls. 

Not going to lie, Eddie was actually relieved that most of the house was done already. For some reason, the station was extra busy during the holidays so this was a nice relief. One less thing to worry about.

'How about we start decorating?' Buck asked, bouncing on his heels like an excited puppy. Eddie looked over to his boyfriend and smiled at his enthusiasm. Buck really does love Christmas. 

Chris cheered as he slid of the kitchen chair. 'Yes!' He walked over to Buck, who caught him into his arms and pulled him up into his chest. 'Where are your crutches superman?' Buck asked, looking around. 'Next to the couch.' Chris said as he pointed towards the spot where they were. 

'Strategically placed.' Eddie mused. The crutches were right next to the Christmas Tree and the decorations. 

'I helped Carla carry some stuff.' Chris said proudly. 

'Oh you did huh?' Buck asked as he poked at his muscles. 

'Yes, she said I was a very strong boy.' Chris continued. This time, Eddie picked him up. 'You are kid.' he pressed a kiss on his son's cheek, hugging him close. 

'Dad.' Chris whined, squirming to get out of his hold. 'Ouch.' Eddie said as he put a hand over his heart, putting on a pout that rivaled Buck's. 'Rejected by my own son.' 

Laughter echoed through the living room at Eddie's comment. It made his heart swell even more than it already has. He really loved his little family. 

Chris walked back over to envelop him into a hug. 'You know I love you.' he said matter-of-factly.

'I do, mijo.' Eddie said as he pressed _another_ kiss on Chris' cheek. 'Daaaad.' he giggled. 

Eddie shared a look with Buck and they both smiled as well. 

The trio started with pulling the lights all around the tree. Once Chris decided it was perfect, they moved on to the rest of the decorations. 

After a while the three of stem stepped back to admire their creation. It was quite a big tree honestly, it barely fit under the ceiling. But they all loved it and the tree looked beautiful. The lights seemed to twinkle as they moved their eyes across the branches. The red and gold ornaments worked perfectly together as well. Overall, a beautiful Christmas Tree and it made Eddie feel all warm inside. He was admiring their handiwork, hands on Chris' shoulder in front of him, as he felt arms circle around his waist. Buck pulled himself into Eddie's back, putting his chin onto his shoulder. 

'This is beautiful.' Buck whispered in his ear. 

'Yes it is.' he smiled as he turned his head to give Buck a kiss. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you too.' Buck said as he turned his attention back on the Christmas Tree.

'What do you think superman?' Buck asked Chris.

'It's amazing.' he turned around and hugged both his dad and his papa. 

'I love it.' he continued softly. 

Eddie knew he missed Shannon, last Christmas she was still here with them. But as much as he hated it, he couldn't do anything to bring her back.

'It's okay to miss her, you know?' He asked as he knelt down to meet Chris' eyes.

'I know.' he said, eyes downcast. 

Eddie pulled him into a hug and let it linger for a while. 'I love you kid.' he said. 

'I love you too dad.' Chris said as he pulled Eddie in for another hug. 

'We have papa now.' he said as he let Eddie go. Chris turned to Buck, who was still beaming every time Chris called him that. He walked over and pulled him into a hug as well. 'You won't leave us, will you?' 

Buck's eyes widened at that question. He shot a look at Eddie, who was just looking at them with the same wide-eyed expression. So he turned back to the kid in his arms. 

'No superman, I won't. I'll do my best to stay as long as you both shall have me.' he said sincerely. 

'Okay.' Chris said. Eddie smiled softly at the two of them. 

'Let's go watch a movie shall we?' Buck asked to lighten up the mood again. 

'Yay!' Chris cheered. Plopping himself on the couch. Buck and Eddie on either side of him. 

They didn't move until it was time to go to bed. 


	2. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Diaz-Buckley family has a free day. Baking ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading sweeties!! ❤️

They had a lazy morning, Buck and Eddie were still cuddling in bed when Chris came barging into their room. Buck burrowed himself deeper into Eddie's chest. 'It's too early.' Eddie chuckled at him. 'It's 9 AM babe, it's not _that_ early. 

'We'll be up soon bud.' he said to Chris. 'Okay.' he said as he walked out of the room again and into the kitchen. 

'We really need to get up.' Eddie said as he pressed a kiss into Buck's curls, who hummed in response. Eddie made a move to get up before he felt strong arms pulling him down again. 'Come on Buck.' Eddie chuckled, pulling him up with him. Buck just sat on the edge of the bed, eyes still closed and still half-asleep while Eddie walked around to put on some sweats and a shirt before pulling a shirt over Buck's head as well. 'You need some pants.' he said as he pulled the blonde up. 

Eddie moved towards the drawer and pulled out a clean pair of sweats for Buck. He didn't know if it was his or Buck's anymore but he didn't really care. They were stealing each other's clothes anyway. Buck's shirts or hoodies slightly too big on him but Buck thought it was adorable. They were just that extra bit more comfortable and Eddie could crawl away into them. Eddie's shirts were slightly too small on Buck but hey, it made them stretch across his muscles more and that was _hot_. 

He moved back over to Buck, who was still standing in the same spot. He seemed slightly more awake than he was a minute ago, so that was a start. He pulled the sweats over Buck's butt and pulled him along to the kitchen.

'Coffee?' he asked Buck, who just nodded as an answer. 

Eddie made him and Buck a cup of the caffeinated goodness before turning his attention to Chris. 

'What do you want to do bud?' Eddie asked his son. Chris seemed to ponder about it for a minute before deciding on baking. 

'Can we give them to the homeless people when we're done?' Chris asked in a soft voice. Eddie's pulled one eyebrow up in question before looking at Buck, who was finally fully awake and had the same look of confusion on his face. 

'There was this shelter near my school remember?' Chris asked. 

And that made him remember indeed. There was a homeless shelter a street or two away from Chris' school who took donations the whole month of December in spirit of Christmas. They always drove past it when they picked Chris up from school. What confused him though is why Chris wanted to do it. 

'Are you sure bud?' Eddie asked. 

Chris nodded with a smile. 'We have a lot of food at home, they don't.' he said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Chris really was too smart for his own good sometimes, but Eddie smiled despite of it. He walked over to Chris and pulled him into a hug.

Buck also had a soft smile on his face. 'You're too kind superman.' Buck said as he joined in as well. 'But let's do it!' 

Chris cheered.

Buck rummaged through the cabinets in search for ingredients. But there wasn't enough so he decided they needed a visit to the supermarket. 'If we want to make a good donation, we need more ingredients.' he exclaimed.

Eddie just smiled. 'You're the boss.' he said. Buck was the boss in the kitchen, they both knew Buck was the better cook _and_ the better baker. Eddie just let him do his thing. 

'We need to put some clothes on first.' Buck said. 'Oh, and breakfast.' 

He threw some bread in the toaster for everyone. It was the quickest thing he could think of. He put some jam on it and put a bowl of pre-cut fruit on the table as well. He put everything on the plates before sitting down next to Eddie at the table. 

'It's so good.' Chris said as he took a bite. 

'Thanks bud.' Buck smiled at Chris. 

They took care of the dishes before walking to their respective rooms to put some clothes on. Chris was done first, of course. Eddie and Buck kept stealing kissed from each other. 

'Hurry up!' a small voice came from the door way. Both heads snapped towards the source. Chris was standing in the doorway. Eddie and Buck looked at each other and burst out laughing. Both putting shirts on before walking with Chris to the living room again. 

Buck pulled Chris' coat around him before putting his own on. Eddie got the keys and off they were.

* * *

When they arrived, Buck was in charge of getting the right ingredients. He got some flour, salt, baking powder, sugar and some more delicious ingredients they could mix in. Chris and Eddie just walking behind him, amused smiles on both of their faces. Buck really was in his element with everything to do with cooking or baking and it was really nice to see him this way. 

So once Buck decided he had everything he needed to go all out, they went to the register. 

'Time to bake huh?' the cashier mused. 

'Yes!' Chris cheered. 'We're going to donate them.' 

The cashier shot an amused look at Buck and Eddie. 'That's so nice of you.' she said. Chris smiled proudly and nodded at her. 

'You're raising him good.' she said, turning her attention to the two adults. Eddie and Buck smiled just as proud before thanking her. 

Buck paid for all of the stuff while Eddie pulled everything in a bag. He heard Buck thanking her before he walked over to them. 

'Got everything?' Buck asked. 

'Yep.' Eddie said. 

'Then let's go.' he said. 

The trio walked back over to the car, Eddie helping Chris get in the back while Buck plopped down in the passenger seat. After a moment Eddie got behind the wheel as well and they went home again.

* * *

Walking into their home, Buck immediately got into the kitchen. 

'Babe.' Eddie called out. 'Your jacket.' 

He looked down at his chest and chuckled. Eddie was looking at him with an amused smile as well.

'Oops.' 

He went over to the coat rack and threw his coat on a hook before walking into the kitchen again. Chris and Eddie right on his tail. 

'Come on Chris.' he beckoned him over. 'You can help me.' 

Eddie looked at him in shock. 'And I can't?' he asked, hand over his chest. Buck just smiled innocently at him. 'Ouch.' he exclaimed, hiding a small amused smile when he ducked his head. He settled down on a kitchen chair to watch over his two favorite people going nuts in the kitchen. 

Flour flew everywhere but he didn't really mind. He would just make Buck clean it afterwards, he mused with a smile. 

Chris helped Buck pour in some batter into the muffin tray. There were already a couple of batches that were done and packed on the counter. 

Eddie filmed them to save this moment for later. They were just so adorable together. Chris looking up at Buck with his cute toothy smile while Buck smiled softly at him as well. They really were his two favorite people in this world. 

A moment later, there were a couple of more batches of muffins. There were blueberry muffins, chocolate chip muffins and regular muffins. 

'Shall we drop them off?' Buck asked. 

'Yes, please.' Chris cheered. 

They left a couple of them for themselves and there were still fifty-ish muffins to pack up and donate. Buck never has baked this much muffins but it was definitely an interesting experience. And he was doing it for a good cause, so that was a plus. 

After a few moments, Eddie pulled up to the homeless shelter. There was a big banner on the fence that said they were taking donations. It surprised Eddie that he didn't really notice it before, since it was quite big. 

The trio walked in and were greeted by a nice lady in a cafeteria like room. 

'Hey there, what can I do for you?' she asked.

'We've come to donate!' Chris said to her, looking up at her with a smile. 

'That's nice of you, what do you have?' she asked.

'Muffins.' Buck answered. 'It was his idea to donate them though.' he said, ruffling Chris' hair. 

'That's too sweet.' she said, shooting Chris a smile as well. 'Would you like something to drink before you leave again?'

'Oh, that would be nice.' Eddie said. 'Can I get some coffee? For him as well.' he said, nodding his head at Buck who just smiled and nodded. 

'Can I have a hot cocoa?' Chris asked nicely. 

'Of course you can sweetie. I'll be back soon.' she said as she walked away to get them the drinks. Apparently, she called everyone together as well. Since the whole group seemed to be walking in with her. 

'This nice kid and his dads decided it was time to make muffins for us.' she announced to everyone as she walked over to them again, drinks in her hands. 

A couple of cheers echoed through the room. Eddie and Buck smiled at each other very proudly. Their kid was really too kind for his own good. Chris smiled proudly up at them as well. 

'Thanks kid.' a kind guy said as he walked over to them. 

'No problem.' Chris said to him. 'I hope you enjoy them.' 

'I'm sure I will.' he said as he walked away again. 

They took a sip of their coffee as the kind lady from before came over again. 'You really raised him well.' she said to Eddie and Buck, who smiled at her. 

'Thank you.' Eddie said to her. 'We should go again.' 

'Thanks again!' she said. 'They're really enjoying it.' 

'No problem.' Eddie continued. 

The trio walked over to the car again, this time it was Buck who buckled Chris in. 'You really did good kid.' he said to him. 

'Thank you.' Chris said.

'I love you superman.' Buck said, pulling Chris in a one-armed hug. 

'I love you too papa.' 

Eddie smiled at them from the front seat. 'I'm really proud of you buddy.' 

'Thank you dad.' Chris smiled at him. 

After Buck got in, they made their way back home again. 

* * *

That night in bed, Buck was curled into Eddie again just like that morning. He burrowed into Eddie's chest again. It just was a very comfortable, safe spot okay. Eddie circled his arms around Buck's shoulders to pull him closer as well. 

Buck's warm breath on his chest sent shivers down his spine. 

'You really raised him good.' Buck said, voice muffled by Eddie's muscles. 

Eddie hummed in response. 'But you're helping as well.' 

'Since a year, yes. You and Shannon raised him.' Buck answered. 

'I wasn't there for some time either remember.' Eddie answered, not delving in too deep since he didn't like talking about it. 

Buck pulled his arms around Eddie's waist as well. 'I know, but you did good.' 

'I love the kid.' Buck continued after a moment of comfortable silence. 

'Me too.' Eddie said as he pressed a kiss on Buck's curls again, just like this morning. 

'I love you too.' Buck said to Eddie. 

Eddie chuckled before answering. 'I love you too babe. Now, let's go to sleep.' 

Buck nodded into Eddie's chest. 

After a moment, both men fell asleep in each other arms. 


	3. Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very clear starry night happens. Eddie and Buck enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of today since I got some catching up to do 🙈
> 
> I'm not sure if Eddie even has a garden to be completely honest. If not, I'm sorry but let's play pretend for the sake of the story shall we? 🥺
> 
> Enjoy!! 🥰

Chris was at Abuela's for the day and tomorrow. Which made Eddie and Buck wonder about what to do. Most of the times they just adhered whatever Chris wanted to do. But now they were on their own.

It was after dinner and it was getting dark outside. They were chilling on the couch for now, Buck tucked into Eddie's side. His head was resting on Eddie's chest as he was just mindlessly zapping through the television channels. 

Buck loved evenings like these. The domestic, quiet nights in were the best.

Eddie loved them just as much. Buck's weight into his side grounded him everytime he needed that. Sometimes he could get lost in his own head and Buck knew very well how to bring him back to reality. 

But right now they were really lost. 

There was nothing and I mean _nothing_ on the TV. They had Netflix, yes, but they were not really in the mood.

Buck's gaze shifted outside. It was a really clear night. From the tight view he had through the window, he could see a lot of stars scattered around in the dark sky. 

'Eddie look outside, it's so clear out.' 

Buck looked up at his boyfriend as he looked outside as well. His eyes widened at the sight, so much amazement in them. 

They weren't really used to seeing so many stars at night. Usually the lights from the city drowned them out.

But not tonight. 

Why? Buck couldn't really answer that, since he didn't know much about astromony. But he didn't want it to go to waste. 

'Should we go to the garden?' he asked Eddie. 

'But it's cold?' 

'Then we'll bring loads of blankets.' Buck stated. 'Please?' He put up his best puppy eyes to convince Eddie. 

'You're lucky I love you so much.' Eddie said as he stood up, pulling Buck up as well. 

Eddie pulled Buck closer, hands on his hips. Buck circled his arms around Eddie's neck as well. 'I love you' Buck breathed into Eddie's shoulder. 

Buck pulled away before putting his hands on either of Eddie's cheek and pulling him in for a kiss. 

'I love you too.' Eddie smiled at him.

They moved around the house to gather every blanket they could find. Eddie got the genius idea to also find their picnic mat. That way none of their blankets would get dirty and they wouldn't be directly on the ground. 

They also decided to put some warmer clothes on. So they went into their bedroom and pulled out sweats an hoodies. Eddie stole one from Buck since it was slightly bigger on him and he could crawl away into it. He loved that. 

Soon, they had built some kind of blanket pile in their garden. Pillows for some softness and blankets against the cold. 

Buck and Eddie laid down next to each other, backs against the wall, mirroring the position they had on the couch earlier. 

Eddie pulled Buck a bit closer, partly because of the cold but also because he loved him and he enjoyed being close to him. He felt Buck burrow himself deeper into the crook underneath his arm, pulling one of the blankets up to his chin.

'It's beautiful isn't it?' Buck said as he stared up into the sky. 

Eddie hummed as an answer. 'Not as beautiful as you.' he teased, although there was a hint of truth in there. 

Buck slapped him on his chest before looking up at him. 'Stop it.' 

Eddie chuckled. 'Never.' he said. 

Buck just smiled as he turned his attention back to the stars above. 'You're cheesy.' 

'Oi.' Eddie said, mock-hurt. 'But you love me for it.' he stated. 

'I do.' Buck said, turning around and planting a kiss on Eddie's lips. His blue eyes showing nothing but love. 

The sight made Eddie smile despite himself. Stealing his own kiss from Buck as well. 'I love you too.' 

Then they both turned their attention back at the dark sky, littered with stars. 

And then Buck spotted a falling star. 'Quick do a wish!' he exclaimed. 

Both men closed their eyes as they made their wish.

'What did you wish for?' Eddie asked Buck.

'I can't tell you dummy. Otherwise it may not come true.' he said.

'Oh.' was the only thing Eddie said before turning his eyes back to the sky once more. 

Both men unknowingly wished for the same thing. A long and healthy life together. They hoped it would come true, they would do their absolute best for that. 

They enjoyed some moments more, just staring at the stars above.

As firefighters, they don't have changes like this very often, to just enjoy the quiet moments with their loved ones. The job was so busy sometimes so they were eternally grateful when moments like these made an appearance. 

'We should get inside before we catch a cold.' Eddie broke the silence. 

'Ever the paramedic.' Buck mused before getting up anyway. 

'I just don't want to get sick or listen to you whine about getting sick babe.' 

'I don't whine.' Buck defended. 

'Hmm, you do. But I love you anyway.' Eddie said as he pressed a kiss on Buck's lips. He pulled the blankets in his arms before walking inside, leaving behind a flabbergasted Buck. 

After a few seconds of recovering he got the pillows and walked in as well. 'You do too, you know.' 

'I do not.' Eddie said. 

'We're both whiny when we're sick.' Buck laughed. 'So I guess we should just accept it.' he said smiling at him as he walked past Eddie to put the pillows away. 

'Fine.' Eddie crossed his arms and pouted. 

'Oh, come on.' Buck said as he walked back into the living room. Putting his finger under Eddie's chin to lift his head up and looking him right in the eyes.

'We are.' 

Eddie smiled at that and nodded. 

'We are.' he repeated Buck's words.

'Now come.' Buck pulled Eddie along to their bedroom by his wrist. 'It's late.'

Eddie looked at their bedside clock and was shocked it read 11PM. 'Oh, it is.' he whispered. 'I didn't even notice.' 

He made a move to pull Buck's hoodie of again. But Buck stopped him before he could get it over his head. 'Keep it on, you look absolutely adorable. It's gonna be freezing tonight anyway.' 

Eddie blushed as he pulled the hoodie back down again. Buck chuckled as he pulled Eddie down on the bed. 'Come here.' He pulled Eddie closer to him. 

This time, Eddie buried himself into Buck's broad chest. Feeling Buck's arms around his waist send a shiver along his spine. They've been together for a while, but receiving so much affection from Buck still made him feel all giddy inside. 

He felt loved and safe. 

Buck smiled and pressed a kiss into Eddie's brown hair. 'Rest baby. I'll protect you.'

Eddie fell asleep with the thought his wish might just come through. Buck following soon after. 

They really loved each other so much. 


	4. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Chocolate is always better when it's home made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you all are enjoying your December until now? I already set our Christmas Tree 🎄 
> 
> Enjoy reading!! ❤

Hot chocolate is always better when it's home made. With milk and an actual chocolate bar, not something from a carton.

So that's what Buck did every time someone asked for chocolate milk. He learned it from a recipe from back home in Hershey. It was his mother's. 

He did it at the firehouse when those cold winter days came along. When they came back from a call and wanted to warm up before going on their next one. Hot chocolate was a quick way of doing that. 

Everyone was just a bit more grateful than normal for their youngest member on those days. 

An extra hug from Hen or a slap on the shoulder from Chim and Bobby were some of the reasons Buck kept doing it no matter what. It just made him feel more appreciated.

Bobby made sure that the ingredients were at the firehouse in the winters. 

It was even better when he did it for his Diaz boys alone. Eddie was a big softie behind closed doors. For some reason he just didn't like showing that much affection in public. Not that Buck minded though, it made him feel extra special to be on the receiving end of Eddie's love even if it was only privately.

* * *

Eddie made sure to have the ingredients for the chocolate milk at home. Buck would be coming over and it was _cold_.

It was one of those rare days were the temperature dropped immensely in LA. And Eddie and Chris were buried under a pile of blankets on the couch. Their heater broke and the repair man was coming the next morning but of course it had to be super cold today.

Chris was burrowed into Eddie's side for warmth. His head was on his father's chest. 

Eddie was wearing one of Buck's hoodies he left the other day. It was slightly too big for him, so it meant more comfort. He had the hoodie pulled up over his head for warmer ears. 

He heard the key turn into the lock, which meant Buck was here. Finally. 

His eyes traveled over to the door, watching until his boyfriend stepped his foot in their home. 

The blonde stepped in with a big smile on his face. 

'Hi.' he said, immediately walking over to Eddie to give him a kiss. 'Jesus, you're cold.' Buck exclaimed, pulling back from Eddie. 

'I am very cold thank you very much.' he pouted. Chris laughed at his father's antics. 

'Hey superman.' Buck said, ruffling Chris' hair in the process. 'How're you?' 

'C-cold.' Chris said with clattering teeth. He buried himself even deeper into Eddie's side, who pulled the blanket higher up over Chris' small body. 

'Can you make your chocolate milk?' Eddie asked, putting up his best puppy eyes. Buck laughed loudly before agreeing. 

'For you two, always.' he said before going in search for the ingredients. He found everything neatly stacked in the fridge.

'You-' he pointed an accusing finger at Eddie. 'You planned this didn't you?' 

Eddie just smiled at him innocently. 'I would never.' he exclaimed, mock-hurt. 

Buck smiled at his boyfriend who was trying to feign innocence. 'I see right through you. But I love you two too much to not do it now.' 

'Yay!' Chris exclaimed. Eddie laughed down at his son, ruffling his hair. 

'I told you he'd do it.' he fake whispered loud enough for Buck to hear. The blonde just let out a barking laugh before continuing with the hot chocolate. 

After around 5 minutes it was done. The heavenly hot chocolate was sitting in front of them on the table and it smelled incredible.

Buck got the can of whipped cream from the fridge before giving the two of them their share right on top of the hot chocolate. 

Eddie and Chris crawled away from their source of warmth and tossed the blankets aside. For now at least. Buck sat on Chris' other side, enjoying his own cup as well. 

The heat of the chocolate milk was heaven on Eddie's cold fingers. And the liquid going down his throat immediately send a wave of warmth through his entire body.

'God, this is amazing.' 

Buck turned his head to watch the two and smiled softly. 

'Thank you babe, I- _we_ really needed this.' he said nodding his head at Chris. 

'As I said, anything for you two. I'm glad you're enjoying this so much.' Buck said. 

Eddie bent over to kiss Buck as a thanks before he stopped him. Buck's eyes travelled to his nose and he giggled. 'You have a little, uhm- whipped cream on your nose.' he said before moving to kiss it away. 

Eddie blushes as he smiled back at Buck. 

The blonde's eyes widened in realization all of a sudden. 'You're wearing my hoodie.' 

He felt more blood rush to his cheeks as he blushed even more. 

Buck smirked at Eddie. 'You look adorable.' 

'Stop it.' Eddie said as he looked away. 

'Never.' Buck said matter-of factly. He pulled on Eddie's chin to turn his head towards him.

'I love you too much to not tease you.' Buck said before bending over and kissing him. 

'I love you too.' Eddie said. 

Not long after, all three cups were empty. This time it wad Buck who was buried into Eddie's side under the pile of blankets. And Chris was buried into Buck's side. Arms around Chris's small body to keep him warm. 

He felt Eddie's lips on top of his curls. 

'Thank you baby.' 

'Anytime.' 


	5. Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck needs to go grocery shopping, Eddie reminds him to stay warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading 💖
> 
> This one is shorter as the rest but I hope it's still as enjoyable! 😁

It's cold outside.

Colder than it normally is in Los Angeles. Usually it would stay relatively warm in the winter season, but not this year. 

Buck was kind of used to it, having lived in Pennsylvania all of his youth. But Eddie wasn't, coming from Texas. 

So when it was time for Buck to go to the grocery store, Eddie fuzzed over him. 

'Eddie, I'll be fine. I promise.' Buck laughed at his boyfriend.

'No it's cold.' Eddie said, walking away to search for Buck's scarf. 'You need to bundle up.' he yelled back.

'I'm used to it.' 

'Let me take care of you.' Eddie said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Buck smiled at him, throwing his hands up in surrender. 'You're adorable.' he mused. 

Eddie slapped him on the shoulder. 'Shut up. I just don't want you to get sick.' 

'I won't. As I said, I'm used to it.' 

Eddie shot him a look that made him shut up immediately. 

'Okay, okay.' Buck said, smiling softly. It was nice for someone to care about him this much. 

When Eddie pulled the scarf around Buck's neck, he stole a kiss from him. Eddie looked at Buck with wide eyes before smiling as well. 

'I did not expect that, but I'm not one to complain.' 

'I know.' Buck smirked, which made Eddie blush. 

Buck was now nicely bundled in his winter coat, gloves and his scarf. Eddie looked at him with a proud look. 'If you get cold now, I would be very surprised.' 

'I don't get cold easily, as I tried to tell you two times already.' Buck said. 

'Just accept me caring about you.' Eddie said softly, looking to the ground.

'Hey-' Buck began as he walked over to his boyfriend. 'I do baby, I promise.' he said as he kissed Eddie. 'I love you so much.' 

'I love you too babe.' Eddie said as he hugged Buck closer to him.

Buck smiled into Eddie's lips before stealing another kiss. 

'You should get going though.' he said to Buck. 

'Yeah, maybe I should.' Buck mused. 

'Don't forget the eggs.' he called at Buck's retreating back. 

'I won't.' he said as he turned around to blow Eddie one last kiss before leaving. 'I'll be back soon.' 

Eddie stayed home, waiting until he can pick Chris up from school. Normally they would go to the grocery store together but today it just didn't fit into their schedule. 

He just really hoped Buck didn't catch a cold.

He didn't. 


	6. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie, Buck and music throughout the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy!! 😇  
> There may be some medical inaccuracies this chapter since I am in no way a doctor!!

It all started with a call that they got nearing the end of their shift. 

They were called to a shopping mall near the fire house. And well, it was December, so there was music and decorations _everywhere._

A man got his foot stuck in the escalator somehow. Eddie and Buck were working on getting the man out while Chim and Hen prepped a stretcher. 

The man was screaming in pain. His bones were probably crushed and the chance that he would be losing it would become bigger the longer they took.

There was one thing though.

The loud music that blared throughout the mall annoyed the absolute crap out of Buck for some reason. He didn't really know where this mood came from to be honest but it pulled him out of his concentration. 

Eddie shot him a worried look, he saw Buck's annoyance before he himself even noticed it. 

Buck felt his boyfriends eyes on him and looked up. 

'I'm fine.' he mouthed, turning his attention back to the tool he was holding. They were trying to cut the man's foot out so he could be transported to the hospital. 

Once he was loose, Buck yelled for Hen and Chim. They came rushing over with the stretcher. They hooked him up with some fluids and splinted his ankle so it wouldn't move. 

Eddie and Buck walked slowly behind Hen and Chim who were pulling the stretcher to the ambulance. Chimney got behind the wheel and Hen got in the back with the man.

With blaring sirens they sped off to the hospital to save the man's foot. 

Buck hoped he would be okay. He knew better than anyone else what a crushed leg injury felt like and what it felt like to have the knowledge that he might lose a limb.

It was the worst. 

He felt Eddie's eyes on him again. So he turned around and looked at him.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Eddie asked, eyes showing genuine worry. 

'Yes babe. I pomise.' Buck said. He was telling the truth, really. This mood would pass soon enough, he hoped. 

Eddie nodded, although still not entirely convinced. 

They both moved to clean up the metal parts of the escalator and their tools. 

Not long after they walked outside and over to the truck. They smiled at Bobby, who was in the front seat. Bobby kept the crowd away while they got the man out earlier. 

'Nice job boys.' he said through the headset.

'Thanks Cap.' Eddie answered. Buck just smiled softly before going to stare out of the window. 

The ride back to the station was short, since they were very close anyway. The whole time Buck stared out of the window, ignoring Eddie's eyes on him. They would talk when they got home.

The moment they rolled into the station, the ambulance came back as well. They got out of the truck before a wave of Christmas Carols hit them.

Buck groaned silently as they searched for the source of the singing. At the bottom of the stairs a group of carollers where singing Christmas songs. 

When they finished a song, a woman said they just wanted to show their gratitude for the hard working first responders. Bobby smiled and thanked them. 

Buck's annoyance at everything grew even more. The songs made it even worse. Normally, he really enjoyed Christmas and the songs. It just gave him a nice and cozy feeling that normally came in December.

But not today.

He thinks it may be the long shift that they were on. He was glad it was nearly over and he could enjoy some quiet times with his boyfriend since Chris was at Tía's tonight. 

Everything just annoys him. The loud noises, the sirens, _the Christmas songs_ , everyone's voices, the cars driving by etc. Just everything. 

'Go home boys.' Bobby said, pulling Buck out of his thoughts. Eddie nodded and pulled Buck to the locker room to get their stuff. 

He got both of their bags before tugging on Buck's wrist again to pull him to Eddie's jeep. 

Buck pulled the door open to the passenger's side while Eddie got behind the wheel. He put a comforting hand on Buck's knee, hoping to provide some comfort. 

* * *

Once inside, Eddie immediately turned towards Buck. 'Are you going to tell me what's going on?' he asked. 

Buck looked towards the ground. There was nothing going on really, except that everything was getting on his nerves. He didn't want Eddie to think he was weak.

They've been dating for a while already and Eddie made it clear that he would live Buck no matter what. But he guessed there were still some underlying insecurities. 

'Buck..?' Eddie gently nudged on. 

'It's just-' Buck started, taking a deep breath before continuing. Eyes travelling up to meet his boyfriend's worried ones. 

'Everything is just annoying me.' he quietly admitted. 

Eddie's shoulders sagged in relief. He honestly expected him to be hurt or something worse. He smiled softly before enveloping Buck in a hug, rubbing his hands across his back.

'You scared me. I thought you were hurt somewhere.' Eddie chuckled. 

'Sorry.' Buck said softly into Eddie's shoulder.

'Don't be sorry baby. We all have those days.' he kissed Buck's cheek. Slowly peppering kisses everywhere and ending on Buck's lips. 

'I love you.' Eddie said.

Buck smiled, kissing Eddie as well. 'I love you too.'

Eddie moved to put their bags away and their uniforms in the wasing machine. They were covered in dirt and soot. Buck toed his boots of and left them next to the front door before moving towards the couch. 

Buck enjoyed the moment of silence. The only sounds he heard were Eddie's soft footsteps going throughout the house. 

Not before long Eddie came into the living room. Putting on the television, instantly lowering the volume. Buck smiled appreciatively at Eddie. 

Eddie smiled right back, his hazel eyes showing nothing but love. He turned his attention back to the TV to zap through some channels, eventually settling on just the radio channel. 

There was some slow Christmas song coming through the speakers. Buck didn't even notice before Eddie pulled him up onto his feet.

'Let's dance.' Eddie smiled at Buck. 

Buck's eyebrow raised in question, but smiling nonetheless. 

That's how we found them moving through the living room. Not even dancing really. But Eddie had him arms around Buck's waist, pulling him closer. Buck had his head resting on Eddie's shoulder, silently taking in his smell.

He still smelled a slight smoke scent from some earlier calls, even after a shower. They both took one before going on their last call, they were glad it didn't involve a fire so they didn't need to take another. Buck also smelled the laundry detergent they always used and some of Eddie's cologne. It was such a calming scent. 

It felt safe and like home. 

And it calmed Buck down enough that he even started to feel sleepy. But he didn't care, he was in his boyfriends arms, he was _home._

'I love you so much.' Buck whispered into Eddie's shoulder. 

Eddie smiled, even though Buck couldn't see it. He still slowly swayed from side to side, pulling Buck with him in the soothing rhythm. 

'I love you too baby.' Turning his head and kissing Buck's blonde curls. 

They danced until it was time to go to bed. 

Buck was buried into Eddie's chest. The latter had his arms wrapped tightly about Buck's muscled shoulders, pulling him closer to him again. 

Not long after, both men fell asleep.

Buck felt way better in the morning. 


	7. Snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rare snow storm occurs in Los Angeles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to pretend it's the 24th and 25th of December 🎅🏻 also I have no clue what the snowfall is like in LA, so just go with it 🙈
> 
> Enjoy reading!!

It was Christmas evening and it was so _white_ outside. They haven't seen snow like this in years. It was a literal snow storm.

Buck and Eddie were lucky that they were off this Christmas, so no need to go anywhere thank god. Not that anyone remotely sane would drive anywhere in this weather though. 

They were due back at work on the 27th, much to Chris' delight. He missed his dad and papa last time around. 

Buck was used to snow but Eddie and Chris were not, having lived in Texas before coming here. He had seen his fair share of snow storms back in Hershey. 

It was pretty damn cold as well, something that usually came along with the weather like this.

The three of them were bundled together on the couch, just enjoying their time together as long as possible. 

In the corner, next to the couch, stood their tree. It was very beautifully decorated with red and gold ornaments. Buck and Eddie also hung up some more lights around the house to make it more cozy and Christmassy. 

Chris loved it. 

The TV was playing some overdone Christmas movie. It wasn't like Buck didn't enjoy those but his gaze was pulled to the window. The big snowflakes falling to the ground and the gray skies seemed to have caught his attention. 

'Buck?' a voice came from above him. It pulled him out of his thoughts. He was laying with his head on Eddie's chest, a spot that he was often found on. 

Buck turned his head to look at Eddie. 'Hmm?'

'I've been calling your name a couple of times, you okay?' Eddie asked softly. 

He nodded. 'Yeah sorry, I was just looking outside.' Buck smiled at his boyfriend. 

Eddie nodded and smiled. 'Does it snow this hard very often?' he asked, genuinly curious. 

'In Pennsylvania it did, but it doesn't happen very often here in LA.' Buck admitted. 

'Aha.' Eddie nodded. 

'This means we get a white Christmas and we don't have to work.' Buck laughed. 'I think the universe is trying to repay me for all it has been putting me through.' 

Eddie smiled sadly. Neither of them had forgotten the bombing, tsunami and embolism. It was so much in just a couple of months.

Buck was still experiencing nightmares sometimes, although not as often as before so they took that as a win. 

'Hey don't be sad.' Buck said, chin perched up on Eddie's chest to look at him. He put a hand on Eddie's cheek in comfort. 'I'm fine. And if I'm not I got you.' 

Eddie turned to kiss Buck's hand.

'Damn straight.'

He would always do his utmost best to protect his family, even from those terrible nightmares. He would hold Buck until he fell asleep again, safe in Eddie's arms. 

And if Chris had nightmares, Buck would pull him on the bed as well, smack in the middle of them. He would either crawl into Buck or Eddie's chest until he also fell asleep again. 

Both Buck and Chris were there for Eddie as well when needed. That is what makes this little family so perfect. 

Eddie's attention snapped back on Buck who still had his hand on his cheek, but now he was smirking. 

'You know what this means?' Buck asked innocently. 

'Well?' Eddie asked. 

'When the storm dies down, I can absolutely beat you in a snowball fight.' 

'Oh yeah?' Eddie dared. 'You're on babe.' 

Buck laid his head back on Eddie's chest, snuggling closer into his side. 'We'll see, I've had practice.' 

'Oi. Chris is on my team then.' Eddie said. 

Both heads turned to look at the kid, who was perched into Buck's side. His attention was still very much onto the movie, not even noticing the conversation that just happened. 

Buck and Eddie both chuckled softly. 

After another movie, Eddie decided it was time to go to bed. Putting Chris to bed first, both men moved towards the kid's room. Tucking him in tightly, Eddie kissed him on his forehead. 

'The earlier you go to sleep, the earlier it's Christmas. And if you've been good, Santa will come tonight.' Eddie winked at Christopher. 

Buck smiled at the two, moving over to kiss Chris as well. 'Good night superman.'

'Goodnight. Love you.' he said to both men. 

'We love you too.' Eddie answered for the both of them. He pulled Buck out of the room before he could even react. 

'We need to put his presents under the tree.' he said smiling back at Buck, who was still being pulled along at his wrist. 

So the two men made work of that. Buck had wrapped the presents earlier and he had done a pretty good job if he did say so himself. 

Both Eddie and Buck got even more presents, surprising the other.

'I thought we said no presents?' Buck said smirking, amused at what they both did. 

'I love you too much, couldn't resist.' Eddie said, smiling softly. 

'Awh-' Buck said as he moved over to Eddie. 'I love you too.' he said kissing Eddie, making him blush. 

They put each other's gifts under the tree as well before deciding to go to bed as well.

Both men brushed their teeth, put on their pyjama's and crawled under the blankets. Eddie moved over to curl into Buck's chest, head tucked into his shoulder. 

He felt Buck pull his arm around his waist and a kiss on his forehead. 'Excited for Christmas babe?' 

'Hell yes, we kind of missed out last year. Just being at home with our little family and not being at work for once.' Eddie admitted. 'Not that I didn't enjoy the get-together you organized.' he quickly defended. 

Buck laughed. 'I know baby, don't worry.' 

Eddie nuzzled even closer to Buck, eyes already drooping closed. Buck ran his hand up and down his back with his nails which made Eddie shiver in delight. He really loved it when Buck did that. 

Not long after, Eddie fell asleep. Buck smiling down at him, joining him not soon after. 

* * *

'Wake up, it's Christmas!' a kid's voice yelled. It pulled Eddie right out of the comfortable phase of being somewhere between awake and asleep. He groaned, turning his head out of Buck's chest to look at his son. 

Chris was sitting right behind him on the bed, grinning down at them. He really was excited for Christmas, having both of his dads home. 

Eddie turned his attention back to Buck. Who still somehow managed to have remained asleep through all of this. His head on the pillow, mouth slightly opened to breathe a bit easier, tiny snores coming from him. 

It was adorable. 

He turned around to get his phone to take a picture but when he turned back Buck was looking at him, smiling softly. 

'You looked so adorable.' Eddie pouted. 'But goodmorning.' 

'Morning.' Buck said, voice still rough with sleep. He smiled brightly at Eddie and Chris. 

'Want to go see if Santa came by?' Eddie asked Chris, giving Buck a silent chance to wake up a bit more. 

'Yes!' Chris cheered, bouncing up and down on the bed. Eddie smiled before moving to get up, pulling Chris of the bed as well. 

They came into the living room and Chris smiled. 'Yay! He was here!' he said enthusiastically. 

'You've been very nice this year bud.' Eddie said. 

Chris smiled up and Eddie and moved towards the tree. Eddie's attention turned towards the window, the snowfall decreased significantly, there were now just a few falling down. 

It looked pretty beautiful to be honest. 

At that moment Buck decided to waddle into the living room as well, barefoot for some reason. Eddie shrugged, already knowing what he bought Buck so he didn't say anything. 

'Pancakes?' Buck asked.

'Yes!' both Diaz' boys cheered. 

'Pancakes it is.' Buck smiled. 

A moment later, all three of them were enjoying a nice plate full of Christmas pancakes. There was nothing special about them really, although Buck tried to make them look like snowflakes. 

After breakfast it was time for presents. They let Chris unwrap his first. He got some toys and some drawing stuff. Obviously, Chris loved every part of it. 

Eddie got Buck some slippers, who immediately put them on his bare feet and smiled at Eddie. 'Thank you.' 

Buck got Eddie a new book. It was one he had wanted for a while. A lot of people didn't take Eddie as a reader, but he really enjoyed it in his breaks or on his down time. 

'Thanks baby.' he walked over to Buck to give him a kiss. Buck put his arms around him to pull him into a hug. 'Anytime.' he smiled into Eddie's lips, locking eyes with his boyfriend's. 

Buck pulled away again. 'Time for a snowball fight?' he smirked. 

'You're on.' Eddie smiled. 

The trio moved to their rooms to put some clothes on.

'Bundle up warm!' Eddie yelled out to Chris. 

'Yes dad!' he yelled back.

They met again at the front door. Chris was wearing his warmest sweater, just like his dads. Eddie pulled Chris' winter jacket around him, adding a scarf after.

'Don't forget your gloves.' he said as he pulled his own jacket on. Chris was already moving towards them as he smiled up at Eddie. 

Buck was also done, his winter jacket and scarf tied tightly around him. 'Let's go.' 

After they stepped outside, all three of them taking in a moment to take in the sight. The whole street was covered in a thick layer of snow, some snowflakes still falling from the skies. The lights and Christmas tree's made it all extra special.

It really was a sight to behold. 

Buck didn't even say anything before he jumped behind the bushes, already throwing a snowball at Eddie. Said man turned around and looked at him indignantly. 

'I thought we hadn't started yet.' 

'We have now.' he said from behind the bushes. 

Not long after, all three of them were right into the game. Throwing snow balls at each other, Chris and Eddie teaming up on Buck. 

Buck still managed to beat them though. Having gained enough experience from peppering Maddie in snow while they were younger. 

That's why they moved inside after a while. Eddie noticed Buck couldn't be beaten so they gave up. 

Buck just smiled at them 'I told you.' he smiled innocently. 

'Shut up.' Eddie said. 

The three of them enjoyed a nice, hot chocolate inside. Cuddled up into the couch next to each other. Trying to get at least a bit warmer again after their snowball fight. 

Chris was tucked into Buck's one side and Eddie into the other. There was beautiful snow outside and everyone's decorated trees that could be seen through the windows were amazing.

As Buck looked around and smiled, there was only one thought that went through his mind. 

This really was the best Christmas ever. 


	8. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's first Christmas together with Buck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, hope you're all still doing okay? If not, don't be afraid to hit me up, I'm always ready to talk. Check the end note for my Tumblr.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading!! ❤️

It was their first Christmas that they were both off, thank god for that. Chris would always be sad during Christmas time because either Eddie or Buck would need to work. Or even worse, when both of them were working. 

Buck and Chris were sitting on the ground in front of the Christmas tree. Chris was smiling up at the blonde, laughing at something he said. Eddie was looking at them from the couch with a fond smile. 

It was their first Christmas without Shannon. She was still here last year, enjoying this with them. She was trying, really trying and then she was ripped away again. Like someone ripped a picture apart. 

But even though she was asking for a divorce, Eddie couldn't hate her. Not really anyway. Angry? Yes, absolutely. She was leaving, _again_. But hate her? Never. She was also Chris' mother for heaven's sake, the best thing that happened to him. He wouldn't know what do to if something happened to Chris. To be completely honest, he wasn't even sure if he would survive that. 

And then Buck came along, with his ocean blue eyes and his beautiful blonde curls. They had a rough start but when they warmed up to each other, life got better and better. 

He was there for Eddie and Chris when Shannon passed away, he was there when Abuela broke her hip, he was there for basically everything.

Eddie realized after a couple of months of knowing him that he had feelings for Buck. It was scary at first, since he only ever had learned how to love women and only women. Hell he even hooked up with Shannon in the mean time to try to bury whatever he was feeling. And then Buck confessed, it was like a truck had hit him. He didn't expect it. Buck was about to walk away until Eddie grabbed him by the wrist and told him he had feelings as well. 

So Buck taught him what love should be like and what it should feel like. He was there during ups but also during downs but he never left. They had fights but he never left. They slept apart sometimes _but he never left_. He was there through all of it and honestly, Eddie was very grateful for that. 

Another round of Chris' giggles pulled him out of his thoughts. Buck was smiling softly at Chris, apparently Buck had said something funny again. Buck's blue eyes traveled to meet Eddie's hazel ones and he smiled. They showed nothing but appreciation and love. Seeing Buck and Chris together like this made his heart skip a beat. To Eddie, the most important thing in a partner was that they would love Chris. 

Chris would always be priority number one in Eddie's book. And Buck understood that. It's why Eddie loved him so damn much. 

Buck turned his attention back to Chris in front of him as they started playing with Chris' new toys again. He got them under the tree this morning and boy, he was ecstatic. It was a toy firetruck. He really wanted it so he could be like his daddy's. 

Chris had taken to calling Buck papa lately. Buck's heart swelled every time he did that. The first time he looked at Eddie in shock, he just shrugged and nodded. He didn't mind it at all. Ever since then, Buck's love for Chris seemed to be growing bigger and bigger each day. 

Eddie's mind drifted off again. 

A lot of things happened over the last few months. First he watched as Buck was stuck under the truck with that crazy kid threatening to blow them up. What really tore him apart that day was that he couldn't go over there and help. He was about to when Hen kindly reminded him there was someone with _a literal bomb_. So they sat like waiting ducks on the sideline, immediately jumping into action as soon as Freddie was pulled away. 

And then after weeks of rehabilitation, he deserved a party. At his own party, Buck the danger magnet decided to choke on his own blood. Well, of course it wasn't Buck's choice but it felt like the universe was out to get him. Once again, he was on the sidelines as Hen, Chim and Maddie did everything they could to save their youngest member. He couldn't even go to the hospital because he had Chris to take care off. Luckily, Maddie and Chim went with him. 

When he recovered from that, he decided to go to the pier with Chris. Eddie still felt guilty that he pulled him out of bed that morning. Maybe, if he didn't none of this would've happened to Chris and Buck. 

But Buck kept him safe. While he didn't even know they were on the pier. He thought they were at the damn movies. He was a real good father huh, Eddie thought with a scoff. But he knew Buck felt just as guilty for losing Chris. Even while saving many other's in the process. But Chris was his number one priority that day and Eddie didn't know when Buck would forgive himself for that. 

And then, luckily, life decided to give them a break. Which was still going strong, thank god. Eddie crossed his fingers that it would take a long time before anything happened to him or Buck. He didn't know if he could handle himself if anything were to happen.

Eddie turned his attention back on the duo in front of the Christmas tree. They decorated it last week and it was beautiful if Eddie could say so himself. Chris was racing the firetruck around him and Buck, even making sound effects in the process. The blonde man just looked on with soft eyes and a soft smile grazing his lips. Eddie smiled at them just as softly. 

Buck really was one of the best things that have happened to him over the past year. He didn't know what he would do without him. 

He just brought so much joy with him, wherever he went. To the firehouse, to Chris' school, to the supermarket, just _anywhere._ Buck held a really positive energy inside him, although sometimes that would be clouded over with something dark. Eddie was right there at his side when that happened. 

But right now, he was just enjoying the adorable sight in front of him. Chris playing with his papa and him just looking as if he was right where he belonged. Eddie's heart grew at that.

He just loved both of them so much. He hoped Buck would stay as long as he could. 

That would be amazing. 


	9. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie have to much sweets, Eddie deals with the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading!! 😇

'Maybe you should stop eating those candies?' 

Buck and Chris were _indulging_ in Christmas candies. Eddie bought them to eat on actual Christmas day, but apparantly Buck and Chris couldn't help themselves. 

Half of the bag was already gone.

'I'm an not going to deal with you two when the sugar high sets in.' Eddie declared, pointing a finger at Chris and Buck.

Chris just giggled in response while Buck just put a hand on his chest in mock-hurt. 

'I never get sugar highs.' he said indignantly.

'You keep telling yourself that baby.' Eddie said. 

'Ouch.' 

Eddie walked into the bathroom to gather some laundry to do. He collected every piece of clothing he could find, well every piece that needed washing at least. 

He walked into the laundry room to put it all in the washing machine. Buck crept up behind him to scare him, making Eddie drop all of the laundry he was holding.

'Damn it.' he cursed. Buck rushed away, giggling. He heard Chris and him giggle from the living room with a loud whisper that their plan worked. Eddie just shook his head in dismay. 

He was going to deal with their stupid sugar high after all. He told them to stop, didn't he? He really had two kids instead of a boyfriend and his son. 

Going into the living room, Buck and Chris were huddled on the couch whispering to each other. Eddie wondered if they were going to pull another prank on him.

When he walked into their bedroom, he stepped right into a puddle of gel. It was way too slimy for his liking. He pulled his foot up in disgust. 

'You two are going to clean this.' he yelled into the living room as he moved to the bathroom to clean his foot. 'This is disgusting.' he muttered to no-one in particular. 

Once he cleaned his foot, he walked back into the kitchen. He sat down at the table to read the newspaper, something he didn't do very often to be honest. But he wanted some piece and quiet.

Buck and Chris were still on the couch, huddled together. He didn't know what they were being so secretive about, but he didn't want to find out honestly. 

'What are you two going on about?' he asked.

'Oh, nothing.' Buck said, answering for the two of them. 

'You sure about that?' Eddie asked, one eyebrow raised in question. 'You two are going to clean up that gel, while I'm going on a supermarket run.' he said after a while. 

'Okay.' Buck said with a grin. Eddie didn't believe him for one second to be honest, but he'll see. 

'I'm leaving.' 

'Okaaay.' Chris said, giggling.

Sugar really brought up the giggles huh. Eddie just shook his head before turning to out his jacket and going out of the door. He hoped everything would still be in one piece when he got back. 

* * *

Buck actually cleaned up the gel. He was proud of him honestly. He didn't know if he would do it or not. 

But right now, the were tuckered out on the couch. Buck was on his back, head on the armrest. Chris was sprawled on top of his chest, drooling on Buck's chest 

Eddie got back from the grocery store and found them like this. It was pretty adorable really. He carried the heavy bags in by himself. Normally, Buck would've helped but Eddie decided to leave them alone _for now._

He guessed the high amount of sugar must've exhausted them eventually, which made them crash on the couch.

Eddie put everything away before sinking down on the armchair next to the couch. He took a sneaky picture before getting lost on Social Media. 

It took a while before Buck started to stir. Even Eddie's eyelids started to droop because he hadn't moved in a while and that always made him tired. 

'Hey.' Buck's voice came from the couch, looking at Eddie through half-closed lids and with a sleepy smile. 

Buck looked at the weight on top of his chest. He smiled and ran a hand along Chris' back. 'He's so cute.' 

Eddie nodded.

'Guess I do get sugar highs.' Buck silently chuckled after a while, not wanting to wake the sleeping kid on his chest. 

'I told you.' Eddie said with a smile.

'Sorry.' Buck grinned, looking at his boyfriend. 

'It's fine baby, just keep it in mind for next time.' Eddie winked at Buck. 'I should only have to deal with one person on a sugar high.' 

'I cleaned the gel though.' Buck said. 

'I know, thank you.' Eddie stood up before moving over to give him a peck on the forehead. Buck stared at him with soft eyes. 

Eddie moved in to the kitchen to start dinner, with as little as sugar as possible of course. Sneaking glances every once in a while at the duo on the couch. Buck was still rubbing his hands up an down Chris' back, who was still out like a light. 

They were adorable. 

He just hoped they wouldn't eat ad much candy as today in a long while.

Well, fingers crossed.


	10. Fuzzy Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck's always barefoot, much to Eddie's dismay. Like who walks barefoot in the winter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading!!! ❤

Eddie hates Buck. 

Well, no he doesn't really _hate_ him, how could he? No, something about Buck _irks_ him. Which is exactly the reason why Eddie is at the store now.

For some reason, Buck always is barefoot in their home even in the colder seasons. Not that it ever gets really cold in LA, but still. No reason to not have anything on your feet. 

This morning was the umpteenth time Buck came out of the bedroom barefoot and Eddie had enough. He grabbed his jacket and headed out before Buck could even say good morning. 

Buck was left in the kitchen, eyes wide in confusion. Did he do something wrong? Nothing that he could think of at the moment at least. Guess he was left a sitting duck until Eddie returned with an explanation. 

But right now, Eddie was having a hard time choosing a pair of fuzzy socks. He had slippers already, brown ones with a bit of fur inside. They seemed nice and warm enough. But he wanted a pair of fuzzy socks as well, partly just for the joke but they could be just as nice if he chose the right pair. 

He spotted a _pair_ of red ones. Nothing extravagant about them, no eyes or ears anywhere. Just plain, red socks with a bit of white fake fur on the inside. 

Eddie grabbed them, as well as a navy blue pair for him and a green pair for Chris. So they could match, you know. God it was such a Buck thing to want to match. He was rubbing off on Eddie too much, not that he cared though. Buck was the best thing to happen to him in a _long_ while. 

Eddie smiled unconsciously at the thought of Buck. He absolutely loved the blonde with all of his heart. He was right there at number one together with Chris. 

He still smiled on his way to the cash register. Other people smiled at him as well in response, but Eddie didn't even notice. He paid for everything and went home again. 

* * *

He walked in on Buck sitting at the kitchen table together with Chris, eating breakfast. The blonde looked up when he walked through the door and frowned. 

'Where did you go? Did I do something?' Buck asked, feeling kind of nervous since Eddie never just leaves like that. 

'Oh no baby, I'm sorry.' he walked over to Buck and gave him a kiss. Eddie looked down at Buck's feet and there will still no socks present.

Buck followed Eddie's gaze, which made him even more confused.

'I got you something.' Eddie said.

'Okay?' Buck asked.

'You know one thing about you that irks me?' Eddie asked. 

'No?' Buck asks, feeling kind of worried after such a question. 

'You're always barefoot.' Eddie stated, nodding at Buck's feet. 

Buck's shoulders slumped in relief, something which Eddie noticed. He walked over to Buck and draped his arms around his shoulders. 'I'm sorry I worried you.' he said, kissing the side of Buck's curls. 

'It's fine, I'm just glad I did nothing wrong.' 

Sometimes Buck's anxiety still showed through. It was going very well lately, so that was good. But there were these small incidents were it still happened and Eddie was there very time to help him through that. 

He slipped his fingers through Buck's, they slotted together perfectly. Eddie gave him a kiss on his hand. 'You did absolutely nothing wrong okay?' 

'Okay.' Buck said softly. 

'I got you these slippers.' Eddie said as he pulled the pair out of the plastic bag he put on the kitchen counter when he came in. 

Buck's eyes lit up in excitement. 'Oh my god, thank you so much!' he said, bouncing up and down in the chair. Eddie smiled softly at his antics. 

He pulled the tag of and put them on his feet immediately. 'Oh, this is heavenly.' Buck said. 'Why didn't I think of this before?' 

'I was wondering the same thing.' Eddie chuckled softly. 'But I'm glad you like them.' he gave Buck a kiss on his forehead. 

The blonde stood up and pulled Eddie into his chest, kissing him in the process. 'Thank you so much babe.' Buck said. 

'No problem.' Eddie smiled. 'I got something else though.' 

Eddie walked over and pulled the pairs of fuzzy socks out of the bag as well. He gave Buck the red ones and Chris the green ones. 

Buck and Chris cheered simultaneously. Eddie chuckled at them. 'I had socks like these when I was younger.' Buck reminisced. 'I always slid across the floor with them with some loud music on in the background.' 

Eddie put his hand up immediately and said 'Let's _not_ do that.'

Buck pouted in response before noticing these had the anti-slip things on the bottom. 'These wouldn't work anyway.' he said, showing Eddie the bottom. 

'Well, I'm glad.' Eddie winked at Buck. 'No accidents on my watch.' he continued while smirking. 

'Ouch.' Buck said, hand over his heart. He stayed like that a moment before bursting out in laughter. 'No, you're right. I am accident prone.' he winked at Eddie. 

'Nice that you noticed as well.' Eddie deadpanned.

Buck laughed even louder before helping Chris with his socks. Eddie was cutting the tags off of his and Buck's ones. The blonde switched the slippers for the fuzzy socks. 

A moment later, all three of them were matching. 

'We look amazing.' Buck said, wiggling his toes. He looked up at Eddie and Chris. 

'Yeah we do.' Eddie laughed. 'But don't we always?' he winked at Buck and smirked. 

'Don't make me blush.' Buck spluttered.

After a couple of seconds Buck walked over to Eddie and pulled him into another hug. 'Thank you so much.' he whispered into Eddie's shoulder. 

Eddie rubbed his hands up and down Buck's back. 'No problem baby, anything for you.' he kissed Buck's cheek. 

'I love you.' Buck said. 

'I love you too.' 

And Buck never walked out barefoot again. He was always wearing either the socks or the slippers. 

Eddie was glad about that.


	11. Sleigh Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wants to ride a sleigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyy!! 🛷

They were walking through the park together. Eddie, Chris and Buck, their little family. By some miracle, it had snowed earlier. So the streets and parks were packed with a thick layer of glistening white snow. 

Buck was absolutely ecstatic about it. He had lived through a good amount of snow storms back in Pennsylvania and he loved it. He always held snowball fights with Maddie and some neighbouring kids. So he had some good memories about those. 

They were walking on the sidewalk, Chris in between Eddie and Buck. Both adults were holding one of Chris' hands to prevent any mishaps because of the slippery snow. Chris' crutches were held by Eddie's other arm. 

'Look.' Chris said. Both adults followed his gaze to the kids in the park. They were going down the small hill on a sleigh, screaming with laughter. 

'I want that too.' Chris pouted up at them.

Eddie shared a look with Buck. Both knew that the change of Chris falling off of a regular one was very possible and hey didn't want any accidents. But Buck nodded though, he would think of something. 

'Okay buddy, we'll think of something.' Buck said.

Chris cheered loudly, putting a smile on Eddie and Buck's faces. God, Chris really had them wrapped around their fingers didn't he? 

They walked along to their favorite ice cream shop. In the winter season, they sold hot cocao as well and they were craving some since it was so cold. 

Buck pushed open the door for them and they were instantly greeted by an overly cheery employee. She was really nice though, she remember all of their favorite ice cream flavours. 

'What can I do for you?' she asked with a smile. 

'Can I get three hot cocao's?' Eddie asked her.

'Of course. With whipped cream?' 

'Yes please!' Chris cheered. Eddie smiled down at his son. 'For us too.' he added. 

She went to work as they sat down at one of the tables. Pulling of their jackets and hanging them up on the back of the chair, waiting for their drinks.

After a while, the kind employee walked up to them with their drinks. 'Thank you.' Eddie smiled up at her.

'Anytime.' she said.

They sat there for quite some time, enjoying their warm drinks. Chris was animatedly telling them stories about what happened at school the last couple of days. It was the last week before winter break, so loads of exciting things happening in class. 

Moments later, all three had finishes their drinks. Buck got up to pay, depsite Eddie's protests. 'I got it.' he said. 

Eddie sighed and nodded. He wasn't used to being cared for like this. But Buck made sure that is was fine everytime. Eddie took care of him and he took care of Eddie. That's the way their relationship worked. It's the way most relationships _should_ work, it's a two-way street. 

Eddie stood up to get Chris' jacket and pulled it around his shoulders, bundling him up for the cold outside again. He pulled on his own jacket and pulled Buck's of the chair as well. 

Buck came back and saw Eddie was holding his jacket. 'Such a gentleman.' he smiled. He let Eddie put his jacket around his shoulders. Buck turned around and planted a kiss on Eddie's lips. The latino smiled into it and pulled him closer. 

'I love you.' 

'I love you too.' Buck smiled. 'Now let's go.' 

They walked out again, Chris in between them just like before they came in. 

And home they went. 

* * *

Buck went to work in the garden while Eddie helped Chris take a bath to warm up a bit again. Even after their hot cocoa, it was still cold outside so they cooled down again while walking home.

'Is Buck going to make a sleigh for me?' Chris asked softly. Eddie's mind drifted back to the skateboard Buck made as well and smiled at the memory. 

'I don't know buddy, guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to see.' 

Chris pouted but nodded anyway. 

Eddie made work of getting Chris all warm and bundled him up in a warm set of pajama's afterwards. They both settled on the couch under a thick blanket Eddie pulled out of the back of the closet. 

Buck was still working hard in the garden. They heard the occasional hammer slams or drilling sounds. Eddie's eyebrow raised in confusion. 

When they got home Buck just fled into the garden without saying anything. So even Eddie didn't know what he was doing. But Buck was a very handy man, so he trusted him. 

A while later, it was time for dinner. Eddie called Buck inside to eat. He had ordered something for the three of them, since Buck was working on whatever he was doing oustide and Eddie was not in the mood to cook. 

Buck ate his Chinese food very quickly. Normally, he wasn't that fast of an eater but he wanted to continue working on his little project. Buck wanted to finish it tomorrow so they could take Chris to the park again. 

Eddie just watched him eat with a raised brow, occasionally taking bites of his own food. Chris just giggled at Buck, amused on how quick he was shoving his food down. 

'I am going to continue.' Buck declared, already pulling the patio door open. 

'Wow, okay.' Eddie said. 'Leave me with the mess.' 

'Sorry.' Buck smiled innocently. 'I'll clean up next time.' he continued as he closed the door behind him to not let any cold in. 

Eddie chuckled at rhe retreating back of his boyfriend. Once Buck was set on something, he was _set_ on something. It was pretty adorable, really. It's something Eddie loved about Buck, he had such a big heart. 

A while later, it was time for Chris to go to bed. He was pouting because he wanted Buck's to tuck him in. 

'Okay, I'll get him.' Eddie sighed, defeated by his sons puppy eyes. 

Eddie walked outside, frowning at the sight. Buck was working on the sleigh he had in his shed. It was still pretty brand new, since it never really snowed in LA. But he had done something else to it? It had a some kind of rail on the back for support now. He also spotted a belt to keep Chris in place.

'Oh my god.' Eddie breathed out. 

Buck jumped what seemed like 3-feet in the air. 'Jesus Eddie, I didn't hear you coming. Warn a guy next time.' he said with a hand on his chest, holding himself up against the wall. 

Eddie laughed. 'Sorry baby.' he said, pulling Buck closer in a hug.

'You did all this?' he asked, pulling back so he coulr look Buck in the eyes. The blonde looked down and blushes, giving Eddie enough of an answer.

'It was supposed to be a suprise.' 

'Even for me?' Eddie asked softly. 

Buck nodded, pulling himself into Eddie's chest again. He put his forehead on Eddie's shoulder, blush still creeping up his neck. 

Eddie laughed, pulling his arms around Buck's waist. He rubbed his hands up and down his boyfriend's back. 

'I love you so much.' Eddie said, pushing his lips into Buck's curls. 'You always make us feel so appreciated.' 

Buck's blush increased by ten-fold. He didn't even know it was possible, but it happened anyway. 

'I love you too.' he murmured into Eddie's shoulder. 

Eddie pulled back again, much to Buck's dismay. 'Chris wants you to tuck him in tonight.' Buck nodded, walking inside and pulling Eddie with him. 

'I'm finished anyway.' Buck smiled back at Eddie. He smiled back at the blonde with soft eyes. He really loved Buck with his whole heart, he didn't know what he did to deserve such a perfect partner. But here they were, together after all. And Eddie enjoyed every second of it. 

Shannon leaving still hurt him deep inside. He didn't hate her, no not at all. But it did put a dent in his trust in her and in future partners. Buck did his best to show that he was someone who stayed though and Eddie was learning to trust again.

They really were perfect for each other. 

Buck opened the door to Chris room, who smiled sleepily up at them. Buck tucked him in and read him a story, even though Chris was already half asleep. Closing the book, he stood up and pressed a kiss to Chris' forehead. Eddie followed suit. 

'Good night kiddo.' Buck whispered. 

Eddie pulled Buck out of the room, closing the door softly behind them. 'Let's go to bed as well. I'm tired.' he said, turning around to look at Buck.

The blonde nodded, already on his way to the bedroom. The cold always made them tired earlier since the body needs more energy to keep them warm. Buck spend the biggest part of the day outside, so he was exhausted. 

He pulled back the corner of the duvet and crawled under it. Eddie crawled in behind him, pulling Buck closer into his chest. He nuzzled his face into Buck's shoulder for warmth and comfort. 

Both men were asleep in minutes. 

* * *

Buck woke up first. 

He found out that he turned in his sleep. He had his face nuzzled into Eddie's chest and he soaked up his comforting scent for a minute. It smelt like home and Buck loved it. 

He laid there for a while, just soaking up the comfort Eddie was providing even in sleep. He had his arm draped across Buck's side, the weight anchoring him to the bed. 

The first sign Eddie was waking up were some soft mumbles and a slight trashing of his legs. Buck silently cood at the sight. 

Eddie opened his eyes slightly, looking right into Buck's blue ones. The blonde smiled at him softly.

'Morning sleepy head.' 

'Good morning.' he mumbled, voice still rough from sleep. 'Sleep ok?' 

'Yes.' Buck said, nuzzling his face into Eddie's chest again. Eddie pulled him closer by his waist, pressing a kiss in Buck's curls. 

'That's good.' Eddie whispered, nearly falling asleep again. These lazy morning were Eddie's favorite. No need to get up and go to work or take Chris to school. Not that he didn't love doing that, sometimes it was nice to have a small break from those responsibilities. 

The sound of crutches coming down the hall woke him up more though, meaning Chris was up as well. He heard their door open and saw the shadow of his son standing there. 

'I'm hungry.' he said with a small voice.

'Okay buddy, we'll be up soon.' 

Eddie looked down to see Buck had closed his eyes again. 'Wake up.' he gently nudged Buck's shoulder.

Buck groaned in response. Even though he had slept amazing, laying in bed for too long made him tired again. 'Okay.' he moaned. 

They walked into the kitchen with the two of them. Chris was already at the table on his tablet, playing some kind of game. He looked up at the pair walking towards him though and he smiled. 

'Good morning.' he said cheerily. 

'Morning superman.' Buck said, pulling Chris closer in a hug. 'How did you sleep?' 

'Good.' he said, smiling up at Buck.

'Do you want pancakes?' 

Chris nodded enthusiastically into Buck's chest. 'Pancakes it is then.' he chuckled. 

After breakfast, Buck announced he had a surprise for Chris. They bundled up and walked outside. The snow was still twirling down from the skies, making the layer on the ground even thicker. 

Buck turned around to Chris. 'Ready?' he asked.

Chris nodded, smiling. Eddie had both of his hands on his son's shoulders, smiling at Buck. He already knew what was coming and honestly he was so excited for Chris. 

'Tada!' Buck exclaimed, stepping aside to show the sleigh. 

Chris' jaw dropped. 'You made this for me?' 

'Yeah bud.' Buck smiled softly at him. 

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' Chris jumped up and down. Walking over to Buck to give him the biggest hug. 

'Careful buddy, don't slip.' Eddie said to him.

But Buck already caught him in his arms. Pulling him up into his chest. 'I love you kid.'

'Thank you Buck!' he said as he threw his arms around his neck. 'I love you too.' 

Buck smiled at Eddie over Chris' shoulder. Eddie had the same soft smile and eyes as he always did with them. He just loved his boys so much, so he did his best to show it.

Walking over to them, Eddie pulled them both in his arms. Just soaking in this perfect moment. 

'Are we going to the park today?' Chris asked after a while.

'Yeah buddy, that's the plan.' Buck chuckled. 

'Yay!' 

* * *

Bundled up nice and warm, the trio made their way into the park again. Buck pulled the slaigh behind him, while Eddie walked with Chris towards the little hill. 

The extra snow that fell last night made the trails from yesterday's kids disappear completely. But it made it better to sleigh down again, so that was nice. 

Eddie stood at the bottom while Buck buckled Chris in, making sure he was settled nice and tight. 

'Ready?' he asked. 

'Yes!' Chris cheered, throwing his hands up in delight and smiling brightly. 

Buck's heart melted at the sight. This kid really had him wrapped right around his finger.

'Here he comes!' he called down to Eddie at the bottom. The latino gave them a thumbs up, smiling just as brightly as his son. 

He gave a slight push and let go as Chris sled down the hill. The giggles that made their way up through the air made his heart melt again. Chris really was the cutest kid on the block, he joked with himself. 

Eddie caught Chris at the bottom. 'Well?' he asked.

'Again!' Chris said. 

Eddie chuckled. 'Okay then.' He decided it was just easier to pull him up instead of unbuckling and buckling him in repeatedly. So he pulled Chris behind him as he walked up to Buck.

'I love you.' he kissed Buck on the lips. Buck's eyes widened but he smiled anyway, a blush crept up his cold cheeks. 

'I love you too.' he said to Eddie. 

Eddie made his way down the little hill again. Turning back to Buck and Chris. The blonde gave a thumbs up before pushing Chris down the hill again. 

Chris cheered all the way down. This really was the best thing ever. 

Eddie was filming as Chris came down. This was something that needed to be on video to watch again and again later. The pure joy that radiated from Chris was something worth remembering forever. 

After a couple of more times of going down, Chris was becoming tired. So they decided it was time to go home. 

'Thank you Buck.' Chris said sincerely as Buck put him in the back seat. 

'No problem buddy, anything for you.' he smiled down at Chris as he ruffled his hair. 

Buck got into the passenger seat after putting the sleigh in the trunk. He warmed his hands up at the heating of the car. 

'Let's go.' Eddie said.

'Let's go.' Buck nodded and smiled. 

* * *

After dinner, Chris was quick to tucker out on the couch. He was tucked into his dad's side. 

'Thank you so much baby.' Eddie said putting a hand on Buck's shoulder. Normally he would hug him but he didn't want to move Chris too much. 

Buck smiled at him. 'Anything for you two.' he said softly, smiling down at the sleeping kid on Eddie's side. 

'First the skateboard, now the sleigh. What else is coming?' he teased slightly.

'Who knows.' Buck winked at him. 'Whatever he needs.' 

Eddie was really happy he found someone who loved Chris just as much as he did, he was both of their priorities. And Buck did everything to show that he was, Eddie loved him for that.

'You're the best.' Eddie said. 'Really.' 

Buck blushed for the second time today because of Eddie. He smiled shyly as he fiddled with his hands. 

'Thank you.' 

Sometimes it was hard for Buck to take in any comments Eddie might give him. It was mainly because of his self-esteem issues. Even though Eddie did his best to show Buck he was enough and that he was loved, these issues were buried deep and not solved in one day. But he was trying, really. 

Eddie smiler at him. 'I really love you babe.' 

'I love you too.' Buck said.


	12. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Buck on a 24-hour shift watch the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, enjoy!! ❤

24-hour shifts were exhausting in general but especially when it's call after call. They were lucky they had the next one and a half days off before their next shift. 

Today it was just call after call. Everytime the team sat down, the alarm rang again. There was just zero time to relax. 

So by the time night came, everyone fled to the bunks before the next alarm sounded. They prayed it would stay silent, at least for a couple of hours. 

Eddie was laying on his side, eyes closed and breathing deep. It looked like he was asleep to anyone who would be watching him, but he wasn't. He was listening to the rustling of the station and the cars outside, it calmed him down in moments like these. To know he's not alone and he's still at the station. 

There was a moment of silence before a deep sigh came from the bunk next to him. Buck was laying in said bunk. Eddie wondered what was up with his boyfriend. 

Eddie listened to his movements in before he heard Buck stand up and walk outside and up into the lounging area. He waited for a moment, contemplating is he should join or not. Deciding he wasn't going to sleep anyway, he stood up as well. 

He walked into the lounging area, fully expecting to find Buck on the couch or something. But there was no sign of the blonde. Eddie went straight into worried mode, he chalked it up to the fact he was a dad. But Buck wasn't one to just disappear without saying anything. 

Eddie walked through the whole station in search of Buck. There was only one spot that he hadn't searched yet, so up to the roof he went. 

He sighed a breath of relief when Buck was standing at the edge, leaning up on the railing and looking up the sky. He had to admit, there wasn't a cloud in sight which meant the sky was filled with stars. It was quite a beautiful sight to be honest.

He walked up to Buck and put a hand on his shoulder. The blonde jumped up and put a hand on his heart in shock. 'Jesus Christ.' 

Eddie chuckled at him. It was always a delight to scare Buck, his reactions were always funny. 'Sorry.' Eddie smiled innocently. 

'It's fine, I'm glad it was you.' Buck smiled, moving in to give Eddie a kiss. The latino smiled into the kiss as he put a hand on Buck's waist to pull him closer. 

He pulled back and turned Eddie around to hug him from behind. It was one of Buck's favorite hugs to give him since he was the taller one, even if it was just two inches. He could hook his chin on Eddie's shoulder and hook his arms around his waist to pull him into his chest. 

'What were you doing baby?' Eddie asked, looking out over the city. 

'I couldn't sleep, so I came out to watch the stars.' Buck said honestly. 

'I heard.'

'You were awake? You looked dead to the world.' Buck chuckled. 'Sorry I made you get up.' he continued softly. 

'You didn't, I promise. I'll follow you to the end of the world.' Eddie whispered. Buck pulled him tighter into his chest. 

'I love you so much.' 

'I love you too baby. Even if you wake me.' Eddie said to him. He turned in Buck's arms so they were chest to chest, hooking his chin over the blonde's shoulder. 

He took a moment to breathe in Buck's smell, he still smelled a bit like smoke but there was also a hint of his laundry detergent and his shampoo. It smelled like _home._

'Are you ready to try to sleep a bit?' Eddie asked after a while of them watching the stars together. 

'Hmm, soon.' 

They settled into their earlier position again. Buck had his arms around Eddie's waist and his chin hooked on his shoulder. 

Eddie was leaning on the railing, taking Buck slightly down with him as well. They were just soaking in the moment. Together with your significant other, ejoying this incredible starry night.

Eddie wished they could remain here forever, in this little bubble. But sadly they couldn't. They had a shift to finish and if they weren't going to catch sleep anytime soon, someome was going to suffer the consequences. Either themselves or someone on a call. And they couldn't let that happen. 

So Eddie turned and pulled Buck along at his wrist. 'Time to go to bed baby.' He said to the blonde. 

Buck pouted but complied anyway. 

They came back to the bunk room to find everyone gladly still asleep. Guess everyone was exhausted after today's shift. 

Eddie pulled back the duvet for them both to crawl in. Buck looked at him with a questionable look. 'I thought we didn't do this at work?' he asked.

'I know, but let's make one exception. I sleep better with you near me and we both need the rest.' Eddie quietly admitted, looking at him sheepishly. Buck smiled and nodded, crawling under the duvet and pulling Eddie with him. 

'I sleep better with you too.' Buck whispered. 

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

And if anyone of the team noticed the following morning, none of them said anything about it. 


	13. Mulled Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Buck enjoy some mulled wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of my country going into complete lockdown again and me kinda being sad, I am going to pretend Covid is not a thing in these chapters 🤭 I've been stuck at home since March (my school isn't big enough for us to comply to the measures my country set) and there's no end in sight 🥲
> 
> Also did y'all see the new promo? The Buckley parents made an appearance! 😱
> 
> This is probably going to be a bit short, I'm super tired because of school and stuff. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!!

'Let's go to the Christmas market downtown.' Buck said excitedly. He had wanted to go there for ages but he never had anyone to go with. Everyone always kept telling him they were too busy. 

But now he had his own little family to do this kind of stuff with. Eddie, him and Chris, together. 

Honestly, ever since Eddie and him got together, life's been looking up again. He felt joy in every little thing they did as a family and he never wanted it to stop.

Eddie rolled his eyes. 'Sometimes I feel like you love Christmas more than me.' he said with a fake pout and puppy eyes. Buck chuckled and walked over to him. 

'Of course not baby.' he said, pressing a kiss to Eddie's lips. 'Maybe I love Chris more though.' he laughed and winked, sinking into the couch.

'Ouch.' Eddie put a hand over his heart. Even though it was the exact same for him. Chris was priority number one, luckily he was Buck's too.

'But can we go?' Buck asked innocently, blinking up at Eddie from the couch. 

'Sure.' Eddie nodded as he joined Buck, curling up into his side. The blonde circled an arm around Eddie's shoulder, pulling him closer.

They needed to wait for Chris to return from Tìa's. She picked him up from the last day of school before Christmas break so he was free very early in the day. Which meant that neither Eddie or Buck could pick him up because of their shift and Carla was free today. So she kindly offered to pick him up, which Eddie gladly agreed with. 

It was one in the afternoon right now, they'd gotten off an hour ago. Luckily the shift wasn't really eventful, so neither adult was really tired. Which was nice, for once. It meant they could enjoy more time with Chris today.

After a moment more of waiting, they heard a car pull up. Buck immediately perked up, bringing Eddie with him since he was still half laying on the blonde's chest. 

Eddie laughed at Buck's antics. He really loved Chris didn't he? His boyfriend was so adorable.

The door opened and there he was. 'Hey superman.' Buck smiled as he stood up and walked over. 'How was your last day of school?' 

'Awesome.' he said, immediately spiralling into a story about what happened today. 

Eddie walked over to Tìa Pepa, smiling at her. 'Thank you for picking him up.' He said, pressing a kiss on her cheek. 

'No problem Eddito.' she smiled. 'Anything for that boy.' 

'Oh, Eddito. I like that.' Buck interrupted. Eddie a look at him. 'Don't you dare.' 

Buck put his hands up in surrender. 'Make me.' he winked, smiling innocently. 

That send a shudder up Eddie's spine. He shot Buck another look saying _not now._ Buck just smiled and returned to talking to Chris.

'If you ever need anything. Don't hesitate to call me Eddie.' Pepa said. 

'I know. Thanks again.' Eddie nodded and smiled. 

'No problem, now go enjoy the rest of the day with you boys.' she winked and kissed Eddie on the cheek before turned to Christopher and Buck. She hugged them both and wished them a nice day. And then she was off to go back home again. 

'So buddy-' Eddie said, turning his attention on his son. 'Buck had the idea to go to the small Christmas market downtown. It's close enough so we can walk.' If Chris would get tired, Eddie or Buck would just carry him the rest of the way. They would be fine.

'Yea!' Chris cheered, throwing his arms up in delight. 

'Do you want something to eat before we go?' Eddie asked Chris.

'No, I had something at Pepa's.' Chris said, shaking his head. 

'Okay, then go put on your jacket.' 

Chris cheered and went off to put on his jacket again, which he only took off what felt like minutes ago. 

'You too babe.' he nudged Buck along to the coat rack. 'You were the one who wanted to go so badly.' Eddie chuckled. 

Buck smiled and nodded, excitement shining through his bright blue eyes. It made Eddie's heart melt. He really loved it when Buck was so genuinly excited for something. 

A minute later, all three were bundled up in their coats and ready to go. 

* * *

The walk took a total of ten minutes. Chris never complained and Eddie was proud of him for that. It showed how much he had improved over the last couple of days. 

They walked along the stalls. It was a bit bigger than they anticipated, but still not massive. The stalls were filled with different ornaments, statues and lights everywhere. There were even some that had food. 

Buck was having the time of his life. He never has been to one of these things. Seeing the look on Chris' face, he was just as excited as Buck was. 

Chris and Buck were walking along the streets hand in hand. Eddie trailing behind them, one of Chris' crutches in his hand. He smiled softly at the duo in front of him. He was so glad to have found a partner who loved his son as much as him. 

'Eddie?' Buck's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed they had stopped and turned. 

'You okay?' the blonde asked softly.

'Hmm.' Eddie nodded. 'Just got lost in my thoughts for a second.'

Buck nodded in understanding, smiling softly. 'I want to try the mulled wine.' he said after a second. 

Eddie followed Buck's finger which pointed at one of the stalls. It had a big banner which said "Glühwein". 

'Apparantly it's some kind of spiced wine. Gühwein is one of the many names they use for it.' Buck said excitedly. 

Eddie smiled and nodded. Guess Buck went down one his many Wikipedia rabbit holes again. 'One glass.' he said, nodding his head at Chris, whose attention was on one of the many other stalls. 

'Yea, okay.' Buck nodded. They walked over to the stand and asked for two small glasses of the mulled wine. It was quite hot at first. So both men waited until it was at least cooled down a slight bit. The man behind the stall said it was supposed to be warm while drinking it, so no need to let it completely cool. 

Eddie looked at Buck over his cup. The blonde was blowing on his wine, trying to speed up the cooling process a bit. He silently chuckled while he turned his attention on Chris, who had a cup of hot cocoa. Which he seemed to enjoy very much.

Buck was the first one to take a sip and his eyes widened in surprise. 'Why is this actually good?' Buck whispered in silent wonder. Of course, not as silent as he thought since Eddie clearly heard him. 

Eddie chuckled and muttered a silent _idiot_ before taking a sip as well. Okay, this was actually good. 

'Wow.' he just said. 

The man behind the stall smiled at them. 'That good huh?' 

'Yes, this is so nice.' Buck said to the kind man. 'Thank you.' The warmth of the drink made it's way down Buck's body. It wasn't like he was super cold or anything but it just felt extra _cozy._

After a while, both of them finished their cups and continued their journey through the rest of the market. Chris and Buck were animatedly talking and pointing and stuff while Eddie walked behind them. Once again, just silently enjoying his boys being so excited by everything. 

When it came to an end, Chris pouted. Buck chuckled as he picked him up and carried him along. He noticed Chris getting tired a little while back, although he hadn't admitted it yet. 

Chris hooked his chin on Buck's shoulder, eyes drooping from the excited day they had. Eddie guessed it really tuckered him out as he looked at his son's already half-asleep form in Buck's arms. 

He checked his watch and his eyes widened. It's been three hours. No wonder Chris was so tired. 

Buck carried him along the rest of the way home.

They decided to just get some take away for dinner since neither men were really in the mood to cook. And Chris was still asleep in his dad's arms on the couch. Eddie's eyes were closing as well. Buck sneakily stood up to take a picture of the adorable scene. 

'You're not as sneaky as you think.' Eddie said. Although he made zero effort to do anything about it. Normally he would care, but this was Buck. 

Buck smiled and sat down next to him and Chris as they waited for the pizza. 

The night ended early, all three of them super tired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I really like this one. I apolgize if it's bad. I hope I'll feel better tomorrow so I can give you all a better story 😉
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr @iwatchalotofseries


	14. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck's obsessed with scented candles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm so sorry to have missed yesterdays chapter. I worked on school from 9 in the morning until literally midnight 🥺
> 
> But I'm back!
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Buck's been obsessed with scented candles ever since he could remember. He doesn't know why. He just knows it relaxes him when he needs it the most. Especially with his job.

No one at the station knows. Honestly, he didn't really care if anyone did. But it was just something he could enjoy on his own. 

The only who actually knows is Maddie and only because she's his sister.

Right now, he's at the store and of course in the candle isle. He wants to pick out a new one since the one in his bedroom has been burned up. He's holding one that smells like lavender, it helped him relax and it smelled good. 

He froze when a familiar giggle makes his way into his ear. Eddie and Chris were supposed to be at home, waiting for him to come by. 

Buck left home about an hour earlier to do some errands. He said he would be at Eddie's at around two. He checked his watch and his eyes widened at the fact it was two-thirty already. Was he here that long already?

Eddie and Buck have been together for a few months, the step to actually living together hasn't been made yet. Although Buck was over there already approximately 90% of the time. He should tell Eddie sooner or later about his secret obsession though, he trusted him with it. 

'Buck?' a small voice pulled him out of his thoughts. 

He turned around and there they were, his Diaz boys. He smiled and gave Eddie a quick peck on the lips. 

'What are you doing here?' Buck asked them. 

'Well, you didn't show up so we wanted to go out and sneakily pick up a Christmas present while we waited for you to call.' Eddie said. 'Guess we weren't as sneaky as we thought.' 

Buck smiled at his boys. 

Eddie smiled back at him, raising one eyebrow in question. 'What are you doing here though? With all the candles?' he asked, genuinly curious. 

Buck blushed, was he going to say it or not? He decided to just take the leap. 'I'mkindaofobsessedwithscentedcandlesandtheyhelpmerelaxwhichiswhyI'mhere.' he pushed out. 

'Wow, slow down tiger.' Eddie chuckled, putting a hand on Buck's shoulder. Buck smiled at the ground, not really looking at his boyfriend yet. 

Buck took a deep breath and began again. 'I'm kind of obsessed with scented candles and they really help me relax, which is why I'm here.' He looked up at Eddie, checking if there's any judgement or not. Seeing none, Buck let out a breath of relief and his shoulder slumped a bit. 

'You were worried I was going to judge you?' Eddie asked. Of course, he read Buck like an actual book. Buck felt a blush ride up his neck again. 'Maybe.' he whispered. 

'Baby, I would never judge you.' Eddie said, pulling him in his arms. 'I promise.' he whispered so only Buck could hear. 

It instantly relaxed Buck. He knew he could trust Eddie with this. 'The only one who knows is Maddie. Guess I was just scared to tell because no one has known for so long.' Buck admitted. 

Eddie smiled softly. 'Thank you for telling me.' 

'It wasn't like it was a big thing to tell Eds.' Buck said, rolling his eyes. 

'No, I know. But I also know things like this can be scary.' Eddie continued. Rubbing his thumb on Buck's shoulder. 

'It's why I love you.' Buck said, pulling Eddie in for a kiss. 'You don't judge me.' Eddie smiled softly at him. 

'Can we continue dad, Bucky?' Chris' voice pulled them out of their little bubble. 

'Of course superman.' Buck said, pulling Chris up in his arms who cheered in delight. Eddie smiled at the two. 

He leaned over and whispered in Buck's ear. 'This is why I love you.' 

Buck looked back at him and smiled. His blue eyes showing nothing but love and happiness. He eventually decided on the one candle he was holding when Eddie and Chris arrived. 

Eddie and Chris walked over to their jeep while Buck walked over to his car. They would eventually be joining each other at Eddie's again, just like the plan was all along. 

On their way home, Eddie suddenly had the idea for a perfect gift though. He was just going to give Buck an arsenal of candles. The blonde would love it. 

He heard the rumble of Buck's car pulling into the parking lot. He walked in and went straight over to Eddie and Chris on the couch. 

'Hey Eddie?' Buck started.

'Hmm?' Eddie hummed, looking at Buck and waiting for him to continue. 

'Can you like, not tell anyone yet? It's kind of a thing I've been really enjoying because I could do it by myself you know? We're all at work together like 99% of the time anyway, so it's nice to have something for myself. And now, you two.' Buck warily looked up at Eddie. 

'Of course baby.' Eddie said, looking at him with soft eyes. 

'Thank you.' Buck whispered. 

But if there were a couple of scented candles under the tree _after_ they moved in together, neither of them said anything about it. 

Eddie not so secretly started to love them as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ☺
> 
> Leave comments/kudo's if you want ❤


	15. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie loves reading books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, enjoy!! 🧡
> 
> It's a bit shorter than others, sorry about that! But I hope it's just as enjoyable! 😊

Eddie loves reading books. It's a way of getting lost in another world while the world around him stops for a while. And it's a way of destressing after hard days at work.

Everyone at the station knows, since he has brought several books to work to read in the downtime. There were a couple of instances where they lost Eddie and found him in the weirdest places where he was just reading. On the toilet, in the locker room and places like this.

Buck has told him multiple times to just stay on the couch or in the bunks, where it would be way more comfortable. After that, Eddie didn't disappear anymore. 

He would stay in the lounging area, tucked into the corner of the couch and his legs crossed at the ankles on the rable. Lost in the words on the paper in front of him. 

It was actually quite an endearing sight to be honest. Eddie, who didn't really show emotions and was just a hard, badass dude in general who just loved reading.

It was such a soft thing to Buck. And he loved it. 

So everytime Eddie just mentions he wanted a new book, Buck would make sure he got it. He didn't want him to lose something that he loves so much. 

Eddie appreciated Buck making sure he always had something to read. Sometimes it got a bit much though. Once Buck got him four books at once. 

It was quite a funny experience honestly. Buck just excitedly giving him the books while Eddie just looked at him indignantly. 

'I just wanted to get you these.' Buck said softly. Eddie chuckled and pulled him in for a hug. 'I know baby. But I can't read three at the same time.' 

'I'm sorry.' Buck said. 

'No baby, don't be sorry. I really appreciate it.' he gave Buck a quick peck on the cheek. 'But keep it to one next time okay.' Eddie winked and walked into their bedroom. 

'Okay.' he heard Buck say when he walked in the room behind him. 

Eddie crawled into bed, back against the headboard. He crossed his ankles at the end of the bed and he got the book from his nightstand. And started reading.

After a minute Buck crawled into bed next to him, cuddling into Eddie's side in a way that he didn't disturb the book he was holding. He put a hand on Buck's back and absentmindedly started rubbing it up and down. 

Moments later, Buck's breath started to deepen and his eyes were closing. Eddie didn't even notice as he was way to engrossed in his book. 

Right now, he was reading a thriller. Of course, it was one his boyfriend got him. 

So when Eddie put his book away after a while, he finally noticed his boyfriend had fallen asleep next to him. He smiled softly and pressed a kiss on his forehead before lowering himself down on the bed as well. Buck didn't wake but he did kind of wiggle further into Eddie's chest.

Eddie smiled down at him. He loved the blonde so much. 

It was practically every time after that when Eddie had no chores anymore at the station, he would be reading a book. At home, when Chris was in bed and Buck and him were just chilling. He was most likely reading a book. 

This was something Eddie didn't want to lose, ever. And Buck didn't mind, at all. 

And Eddie was really grateful for that. 


	16. Ornaments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The station gets decorated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope y'all are still okay?   
> This one's not really Buck and Eddie oriented, but hey it's a 118 family moment so don't be mad 🥺
> 
> Anyways, enjoy reading!! ❤

'Bobby?' Buck started. He found the captain in the kitchen, reading through some paper work at the table. 

Bobby looked up from the papers in front of him and hummed. 'Yes?'

'Can we uhm-' he started, clearly nervous. Buck didn't even know why he was nervous, he was just going to ask if they could decorate the station.

'Can we decorate the station?' he continued softly. 

Bobby barked out a laugh. 'From the way you were behaving I was expecting something so much worse.' he chuckled. 

Buck smiled shyly. 'I don't even know why I'm this nervous.' 

Bobby smiled softly at his pseudo son. 'Go ahead Buck. Spread some holiday cheer.' he said with a wink. 

Instantly all of his nerves evaporated. He started bouncing up and down in excitement. 'Thanks Bobby.' he grinned. 

'No problem kid, now go ahead so I can finish this paperwork.' he slightly teased. Buck turned on his heels and all but skidded downstairs. 

Bobby just chuckled as he watched the blonde go down the stairs. 'Don't fall.' he yelled after Buck. 

Buck immediately went in search for Eddie, Hen and Chim. He found Hen and Chim by the ambulance, which they were restocking. 'Bobby said we could decorate the station.' he told them with a big smile.

Hen and Chim both smiled at their youngest member's enthusiasm, it was contagious. 'Let us finish this first, Buckaroo. Then we'll come and help.' 

'Okay.' he drawley out the last syllable as he once again turned on his heels in search for Eddie.

'He's in the showers.' Chim called to the blonde's retreating back. 'Thanks.' Buck called back. 

So he went into the showers, hearing one running. He was still in the uniform so he stayed clear of the water. 'Eddie?' he called out. 

'Yes babe.' he heard Eddie's voice drawl out. 

'Are you gonna help me decorate after you finished the shower?' 

He could hear Eddie groan from where he was standing. 'Couldn't you wait until I actually _finished_ the shower and then ask?' 

'Nope' Buck grinned, popping the p to annoy his boyfriend even more. 

'Fine.' Eddie said. 'You know, sometimes I get the feeling you love Christmas more than me.' he continued. Although Buck couldn't see the grin on his face, he most certainly heard it. 

'I do.' Buck teased right back. 'You're a close second.' 

'Ouch.' Eddie was about the spray water at him but all he saw was Buck hurrying out of the showers. Guess Buck knew what he was going to do. He shook his head and smiled softly. Buck really was excited for Christmas and it _showed._ But he loved him anyway. 

So he finished his shower quickly and went in search for his boyfriend. Whom he found while pulling all the ornaments they had out of the supply closet. He had piled everything up in the corner. 

Just as he walked closer, Hen and Chim came up to them as well. 'We're done Buckaroo, let's do this shall we.' 

Buck looked up at the trio and smiled at them. 'Yes.' he laughed excitingly. When they were just about to start Bobby came down the stairs as well. 'I'll help as well.' he smiled down at them. Two others came down behind him too. 

So that's how they spend most of the afternoon, decorating the entire station. The only things practically untouched were the inside of the locker room and the showers. Well, and the trucks of course. 

Buck looked over their creations with a proud smile. Basically everywhere he looked there were garlands, red and gold ornaments and lights. It was pretty amazing honestly. 

'Thanks for helping.' he smiled at the rest of the team. 'I appreciate it.' 

'No problem Buck.' Hen walked up to him and pulled him in a hug. 'You're lucky we all love Christmas.' she smiled and winked. 

He had the audacity to look offended. 'And here I thought you just loved me enough to help me out.' 

'We do. Hen was just kidding baby.' Eddie smiled and said from behind him. Buck loved it when Eddie used those kinds of nicknames. It made his heart flutter with excitement. 

'Thanks.' he smiled and stole a kiss from Eddie. The latino smiled into the kiss. 'No problem. Now let's go eat something before the alarm rings shall we?'

Just then, Buck's stomach rumbled in response. He chuckled as he followed the rest into the kitchen. Bobby whipping up a quick lunch in case the alarm would ring suddenly since it hasn't done that the whole afternoon. 

And he was right. Because as soon as everyone finished their lunch, literally, the alarm rang.

They hurried down to the truck and off they were. 

It was so much better to return to the station afterwards. The decorations just brought a sense of warmth and love with it. 

And that's how Buck felt at the station. Warm, loved and at home. 

Together with his family.


	17. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Chris duel Buck into a snowball fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ❤
> 
> I don't know how much older Maddie is than Buck. I think I read 12 years somewhere but it could be just from another fanfic 😂 so I left that detail out.

It snowed.

It actually snowed.

Chris was looking outside in wonder. Coming from the warm state of Texas, he didn't see snow very often. But in LA, it wasn't very usual to see snow either.

Buck just guessed they were lucky. It was something good after the incredibly shitty year they've had with the bombing and the tsunami and stuff. Although Eddie and him got their shit together and finally became boyfriends, so it wasn't _all_ shitty. 

But still they couldn't wait until this year was over and they could start a new, hopefully better, year. Oh, and to forget everything that has happened this year. 

Buck wanted to continue together as a family. Just the three of them against the world. 

Eddie still had to come home from the supermarket. Knowing their luck, Buck prayed for his safe return with these slippery roads. The snow was powdery, but when loads of cars drove over it became all mushy, dirty and slippery. 

So here they were, Chris leaning against the window sill, admiring the glittery white coat that started to cover their street. Buck was behind him, hand on the small of his back to keep him up right since Chris' crutches were deposited somewhere near the couch.

The kid had sprung up immediately when the first white snowflakes came down from the skies. Buck, confused as to why Chris would fo that, stood up and looked outside as well. Seeing the snow fall, it reminded him of Hershey. 

Not that he had many good memories there. But some of the good ones were of him and Maddie mirroring Chris and him right now. Buck would be leaning against the window of his room, Maddie behind him. Both looking outside with child like wonder even though Maddie was way older than him. Those were some of Buck's favorite moments, just him and Maddie together. 

'Can we go out for a snowball fight soon?' Chris' voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Buck looked down at the kid in front of him.

'How about we wait for your dad first?' Buck said. 

Chris pondered over that for a moment before nodding. 'Okay.' he said with that adorable toothy grin of his. 

Just seconds after he said that, he heard a car rumbling. He looked out of the window to see Eddie's jeep pulling in. 

Chris jumped up and down excitingly. 'He's here. He's here.' 

Buck chuckled before opening the door for his boyfriend since he would be carrying several grocery bags. Eddie walked in, red nosed and slightly sniffing. 

'Is it that cold outside?' Buck smiled. 

Eddie glared at him before nodding. He stamped his boots on the ground so he could get the snow of them. Buck walked over to take the bags from him so he could take his jacket off. He didn't expect it to be so cold today, so he didn't wear a hat or anything like that. 

Buck put away the groceries before pulling Eddie in for a hug to warm him up a bit. In turn, Eddie nuzzled his nose into Buck's shoulder, circling his arms around his waist. 

'You're so nice and warm.' came the muffled voice of Eddie. 

Buck chuckled before tightening his hold and rubbing his arms up and down Eddie's back and arms. 'Chris wants to go out and have a snowball fight.' 

Eddie made an indignant noise at that. 'Can I warm up a bit more before I catch hypothermia or anything?' 

'Sure.' he smiled softly into Eddie's beautiful brown locks before pressing his lips in that spot. 

So they moved onto the couch before cuddling up under a blanket. 'We'll go out soon okay?' Buck said to Chris. 'Your dad wants to warm up a bit more.' 

'Okay.' Chris said from the other side of Buck. They were huddled together, Buck in the middle. 

After a moment, Eddie's breathing deepened before his eyelids closed entirely. It was still relatively early in the day but they had a couple of exhausting shifts this week. So the tiredness seeped into their day off, which was today. 

Buck smiled down at Eddie. He was absolutely adorable when he slept like this, face peaceful in sleep. It was nice Eddie trusted him enough to be so open and vulnerable with him. That he trusted him that nothing would happen even when he let his guard down.

Eddie didn't trust many people with this, especially after his time in Afghanistan. So Buck being one of them definitely felt good. 

About 45 minutes later, Eddie stirred. Face scrunching up while slowly awakening. 

'Morning sweetheart.' Buck said with a slight teasing tone. Eddie glared up at him.

'Did you sleep well?' Buck asked softly. The latino's eyes softened at the question before nodding. 'You needed it after the last few shifts didn't you?' Eddie nodded again. 

'You too, though.' he said to Buck. He worked the same exhausting shifts. 

'I think I'll sleep like a brick tonight, so I'll be fine. Don't you worry about me.' He bent down before kissing Eddie right on the nose. His face scrunched up in response before smiling. 

'I'll always worry about you.' 

'I know' Buck said. 'Me too.' he continued with a wink. 

'Can we go out now?' Chris asked.

The question made both men jump out of their skin. Even though Chris was laid up against Buck's side, he was so deep in a bubble with Eddie he kind of forgot the kid was there. Both adults laughed before nodding. 

'Of course kiddo.' Eddie said, although he was quite reluctant to leave the combined warmth of Buck's body and the blanket on top of them. But he guessed that after being outside, they could crawl right back in. 

So the trio bundled up before going outside in the snow. There were still some flakes dwindling down from the sky, although it had kind of died down. 

'I wanna be in a team with daddy.' Chris stated, looking expectantly up at Eddie. 

'Okay two against one, I see how it is.' Buck smirked. 'I'll pepper you both in snow.' he yelled before ducking down behind his car. 

There were snowballs flying all around the street, all three of them screaming with delight. They were all hit several times with snow.

Buck threw one to his boyfriend, who immediately yelped as the snow went down his back. 'It went down my back.' he yelled out. 'Shit, that's cold.' 

'Oh, daddy said a bad word.' Chris said, pointing at his dad who was dancing around in the street to try to get the snow out of his shirt. Buck was absolutely shaking with laughter from his hiding spot. 

After a moment more of snowballs flying down both ways, Buck came out from his hiding spot behind the car and peppered both Diaz boys with a snowball. 

'I win.' he declared. 

'You cheated, you were hiding the whole time.' Eddie accused Buck. 

'There are no rules for this Diaz.' he said smirking. 

'Nice to know. I want a rematch.' Eddie pointed an accusing finger at Buck. 

'How about next time?' he asked while looking at Chris. The kid was trembling in the cold. He didn't want to ruin the fun so he just said he was freezing and wanted to take a hot nice shower. 

Eddie followed Buck's gaze to his son as well. Nodding at Buck. 'Me too, come on Chris.' he beckoned Chris over to go inside. 

'Can we go out tomorrow again? It was so fun.' his beamed a smile up at both adults. 

'Sure bud.' Buck said, ruffling his hair. 

'Yay!' he cheered. 

'Now let's go warm up shall we?' 

'Okay.' 

So the three of them took a nice hot shower and changed into their sweats. Buck was already on the couch while Eddie helped Chris. 

Both Diaz' curled up into Buck's side again as they walked into the living room. So the blonde pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over them. And he put on some Netflix movie.

Slowly but surely, all three of them warmed up again and exhaustion settled in Buck's bones. It finally caught up to him as well. 

His eyelids grew heavier and heavier by the minute. His breating deepened before falling asleep, head leaning against the back of the couch. His arms were lazily draped around Eddie and Chris' bodies. 

Eddie looked up at Buck, noticing he had finally fallen asleep. 'I told you, you needed sleep as well.' he whispered so he didn't wake the blonde. He kissed Buck's shoulder before turning his attention on the movie they put on earlier, smiling softly.

He hoped he could experience this moments for the rest of his life. 


	18. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad happens on a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy 💖
> 
> I wrote this once and everything got stuck and it deleted everything so excuse me while I cry hard on the inside. 
> 
> There may be medical inaccuracies in this chapter.
> 
> TW: Mentions of blood

They were all relaxing at station 118. Everyone finished their chores and were scattered around the house. 

Buck and Eddie were on the couch. The latter had his ankles crossed on the table in front of them while Buck sas sprawled along the rest of the couch. His head was leaning on Eddie's chest, who was shooting soft glances at the top of Buck's head every few minutes. 

They really loved each other so much.

Hen and Chim were in the kitchen, sharing stories from their not shared shifts. It didn't happen often, but they did get seperated once in a while. 

Bobby was cooking dinner for everyone. Since their shift didn't end for another few hours. 

They all settled at the dinner table. Eddie plopped down next to Buck in the kitchen chair. Bumping their shoulders on the way down. 

Buck shot a soft smile Eddie's way. 

'Dive in people, we never know when the next alarm will be going off.' Bobby announced. 

Dive in they did. It was absolutely delicious, but honestly most of Bobby's food was. 

Just when they finished their dinner, the alarm blared through the station. A couple of man and woman groaned in displeasure. But hey, at least they had a full stomach. 

Everyone hurried to put on their gear before jumping into the trucks. Chim and Hen steered off to the ambulance. 

'Alright listen up-' Bobby's voice came through the headset. 'We've got a warehouse fire and one person missing. I want everyone to oay extra caution, there's a danger of collapsing and I want everyone safe okay?' 

'Yes Cap.' came a chorus of answers through the headsets. Bobby nodded in the front seat. 

They arrived at the scene minutes after.

It was quite a small warehouse to be honest. There were way bigger ones throughout the city. But they guessed it was a good thing since there were less places the missing person could be. 

'Buck and Eddie I want you to going in and doing a sweep of the place. According to the manager, the missing employee is either in the toilets or in the far back. Check the toilets first, they're closer to the entrance.'

'Okay Cap.' Buck said. 

Eddie and him put on the right gear to go into the flames. They both got an oxygen can and a mask and put it on their backs. 

Shooting a look at each other, they bumped shoulders and fists. It was a silent way of saying 'I have your back. Be safe.' Before turning back to Bobby. 

'Okay boys. Be safe, I need you both out.' Both men nodded before turning again and making their way into the flames. 

Just like Bobby said, the toilets were the closest. Checking every stall, there was no one to be found. Of course, she had to be all the way into the back. 

They shared a look again, both nodding before hurrying to the corner they said she would be. They arrived to a knocked over cabinet, which was leaning on another and a lot of boxes. Eddie walked around to find out she had crawled under there for protection.

He scoffed, she could've chosen somewhere else since it was a wooden cabinet. And well, wood burns. But no time to worry about that, they needed to get out and quick. 

Buck looked around, there were cracks coming from all over the warehouse. It was going to collapse and it was going to happen soon. 

Eddie pulled the unconscious girl from under the cabinet and picked her up in a bridal carry. 

'Come on.' he called out to Buck before starting to hurry over to the exit. The blonde was right behind him the whole way. 

All of a sudden there was an immense crack from above them. Buck hurried over to push Eddie and the woman out of the way before the ceiling came down. 'GO' he yelled before parts of the ceiling crashed onto him. 

Eddie decided to get the woman out first, since they were quite close to the exit. 

He looked back once more before stepping out completely.

All he saw was a pile of rubble. 

* * *

The crack was heard from the outside as well. Everyone's eyes widened. 

'Diaz, Buckley, come in?' Bobby nearly screamed through the radio.

No answer.

'Diaz, Buckley, please come in?!' Bobby pleaded. Professionality be damned, those were his boys in there.

Just then, Eddie stumbled out with the employee in his arms. He deposited her on the stretcher as quick as he could before marching back to the entrance again. 

'Eddie-' Bobby grabbed him by the wrist. 'Where's Buck? Why wasn't he behind you?' he asked.

He saw the tears well up in Eddie's eyes and Bobby's heart sank. 'Eddie, please tell me what happened?' 

'The ceiling came down. He pushed me out of the way. Idiot.' Eddie said in a whisper. It was nearly impossible to hear over the roar of the flames, but Bobby caught it nonetheless. 

'Okay. He survived worse. He'll be fine.' he tried to reassure Eddie but also himself. 'Hen, Chim, you two check on the woman. Johnson, I want you to go in with Eddie to find Buck.'

'Cap-' Eddie started.

'No, you're not going alone you hear me. I don't need you hurt as well.' 

'Fine.' Eddie scoffed. 'Come on.' he called to Johnson. They both put their masks on before going back in. 

'I'll radio dispatch for an additional medical unit, we'll probably need it.' Bobby said to their retreating backs. 'Stay safe!' 

Eddie and Johnson quickly arrived at the pile of rubble. After deeming it safe enough to move stuff, they started digging for their team mate. 'Buck can you hear me?' Eddie called out. No answer.

They kept digging though and they would be until they had him out. After a while, they saw the edge of Buck's boot. Eddie felt a small twinge of hope build up in his chest and started digging even faster. 

Soon, they found Buck lying on his back in some kind of air pocket. His eyes were closed and his head was sluggishly bleeding and forming a pool of it under his head. But other than that, Eddie didn't spot anything else as far as he could see. 

It was a god damn miracle. 

He pulled Buck out by his armpits. Johnson helped him put him on his shoulders for the fireman carry. It was the quickest and easiest way to get Buck out. 

Normally, they wouldn't move a victim without knowing the absolute full extent of the injury but right now they didn't have another choice. 

'Let's get out of here.' Eddie yelled. The duo made their way back to the exit as quick as they could without jostling Buck too much. 

When they got out, there were two paramedics waiting with a stretchers that Eddie didn't know. But he laid Buck down gently and let them do their work. 

As he was watching them check Buck over, he felt a hand on his shoulder which pulled him out of his thoughts. 

'Go with him, he'll want you when he wakes up. We'll clean up here.' Bobby said with a knowing but fatherly smile. 

He muttered out a quick thanks before getting in the back of the ambulance next to the female paramedic. She slapped the little window as an indication they were good to go. Eddie pulled the doors closed and of they went. 

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Eddie couldn't do anything except for helplessy watch as they pulled his boyfriend behind closed doors. 

He thanked the paramedics before sinking down into one of those uncomfortable waiting room chairs. His team would probably join him after they cleaned the scene.

But he needed to call Abuela that he wouldn't pick Chris up for another few hours. He explained the situation to her and heard her muttering a prayer for Buck. 'He'll be fine Eddito. He has God watching over him now. I'll keep watch on Chris until you return.' she said. 

'Thanks.' he muttered. 

'Be safe Eddie.' she said before hanging up. 

The next call he was making was to Maddie. She had a right to know if something happened to her little brother. It rang twice before she picked up. 

'Eddie?' she asked tentively, as if she already knew something has happened. Eddie felt tears burning in his eyes. 

'I'm sorry Maddie. But something happened today.' he started. 'We were on a call to a warehouse and the ceiling collapsed.' Eddie continued.

He heard Maddie take in a shaky breath. 'But he'll be fine right?' she asked. 

'I can't tell you, I'm so sorry. I don't know the full extent until he's had a scan.' Eddie said softly. The tears were making their way down his cheeks full force right now. He just couldn't stop them.

It should be me in here.' he stated finally. 

'No Eddie, don't say that. You know Buck wouldn't blame you either.' Maddie said.

'He pushed me out of the way Maddie.'

Silence. 

'Eddie listen to me. You both would have gotten hurt if he hadn't pushed you. He saved you because he loves you too much.' she said. 

'I love him too.' Eddie confessed. Well, it wasn't exactly a real confession since everyone knew they were a couple but it kind of felt like one.

'I know Eddie. Buck wanted you safe.' 

But Eddie needed Buck safe as well. What would he do without him. What would he tell Christopher? No, he shouldn't think like that, Buck would be just fine. He held on to his Saint Christopher medaillon a bit tighter. 

'Can you come?' Eddie asked after a moment of silence. 

'Already on my way.' she said. 

'Thank you.' 

Maddie had this amazing talent of calming people down when they needed it the most. Eddie loved that about her. It was also one of the reasons why he wanted her here so badly. And of course the fact Buck was her brother. 

'Family of Evan Buckley?' a voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked over to see a nurse standing in the doorway with a clipboard. He seemed nice. 

'Yes.' he stood up and walked over. 'Is he okay?' he asked, kind of scared of the answer. 

The nurse smiled and said. 'He'll be just fine. He has a concussion and a couple of bruised ribs. There was no internal bleeding or swelling found in his brain. Right now, he just needs to wake up.' he said to Eddie. 

Today was just a day full of miracles. He survived a ceiling crashing on top of him and came out relatively unscathed. 

'Can I see him?' he asked. 

'Soon, their running the last of their tests right now. I'll send someone to get you when they're done.' the kind nurse said. 

'Thanks.' Eddie said to him before sinking down in the chair closest to him. He let his head drop in his hands and a sob came out before he could stop it. Buck was going to be okay. 

After a moment he heard footsteps shuffle over to him. He met their worried eyes with his wet ones. 'Is he okay?' Hen asked first. 

Eddie looked at everyone. The whole team was here and Maddie had arrived as well. All without him noticing. He couldn't really find his voice so he just nodded. 

Everyone's shoulders slumped in absolute relief. 'Thank god.' Hen and Chim muttered out. Maddie walked over to him and gave him a hug. 

'You did good Eddie.' she whispered in his ear. And while he didn't agree he didn't have the energy to argue so he just nodded and muttered a quick 'Thank you.'

Another nurse came in and told them Buck was ready for visitors. They all followed the nurse to his room. He looked to small on the big hospital bed, which was quite the accomplishment since Buck was over six feet tall. Eddie couldn't help but chuckle softly. 

Eddie took the seat on the left side and took one of Buck's hands in his. He looked quite peaceful right now but he still needed to wake up soon. Eddie couldn't take it anymore. 

Maddie sat down on the other side. Taking the other hand in hers. 'I need you to wake up baby bro.' she said. 'You're niece or nephew doesn't want to miss their favorite uncle.' She rubbed her hands over her growing belly. 

Eddie smiled softly at her. 

After a an hour or two, most of the team left already with the promise Eddie would call if anything were to change. He would, in no way, leave his boyfriend's side. Not when he needed him the most. 

The only two left were Maddie and Chim.

'Get some rest Maddie. You're probably tired. I promise I'll call if anything even remotely changes.' he said to her. 'Buck would want you to rest as well, these plastic chairs aren't exactly known to be comfortable.' 

Chim tried to convince her as well and she finally relented after a while. 

'You promise?' she said. 

'I promise.' Eddie answered.

And then it was just the two of them. Eddie took Buck's hand back in his and kissed the back of it. 

'You scared me today.' he said, looking at their intertwined hands. 'Please don't do that again.' 

'I'm sorry.' Eddie's gaze snapped to Buck's face. Blue eyes were staring back at him. Buck's voice was kind of hoarse from the smoke and the lack of use. Even though it's just been a few hours. 

'I'm so glad you're okay.' Eddie said, leaning over to kiss Buck's forehead. 

'It feels like someone ran a truck over my head but I'll be fine. I promise. I have you to take care of me.' he smirked slightly at Eddie. 

'Don't tease me right now. I mean it.' Eddie said. Eyes betraying the worry he still felt deep inside. Buck's eyes immediately softened. 'I'm so sorry.' 

Buck scooted over and patted the now empty-ish left side of the bed. 'Come here.' 

'We don't fit.' Eddie said. 

'Of course we will. Please.' he used his infamous puppy eyes. Eddie rolled his eyes but still moved to toe off his boots. He crawled in next to Buck and let the blonde curl around him and settle his head on his chest.

'Much better.' Buck breathed out, already drifting back to sleep. 

Eddie followed not soon after. 

The nurses didn't have the heart to pull them apart so they just let them be. 

Weeks later, no one could tell what happened anymore. The headaches were gone and the headwound faded away. 

All was good again.


	19. Christmas Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Diaz-Buckley family travel and visit a Christmas Market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ❤
> 
> This came to my head really randomly and I pretend Covid isn't present for the story to work 🙈
> 
> I live very close to Bad Bentheim and the Christmas market near the castle is absolutely amazing. I've been to several in Germany and the Netherlands and the one in Bad Bentheim is still my favorite. So I wanted to send our favorite boys there. 🥺 It's a shame we can't go this year...
> 
> Also I have absolutely no clue how LAX looks because I've never been anywhere close to America!

This has been planned for weeks now. 

It was the first time in four years that they had Christmas off. They also decided to take some sick days so they could extend their free time even more. Which meant that they now have 10 days off. It felt like an actual miracle to Buck and Eddie. 

They decided to take a trip to Europe even though ten days is not much for that. The flight alone would be twelve hours.

But Buck has set his mind on a Christmas market in Bad Bentheim. He saw some photo's in one his deep dives into researching. They had so many stalls with all kinds of different things. There were also different kinds of old-fashioned cafe's that were open this time. All in the Christmas spirit with all kinds of decorations. 

So their very first day, Chris, Eddie and Buck made their way through LAX. They were on their way to the security, pulling the suitcases behind them. 

Chris was walking in front of the two adults, way too excited already. And they haven't even arrived yet. But it was adorable nonetheless. 

They were walking through security before going to find somewhere to relax before their flight took off. After moments of searching, they found a lounge-like area. It had actual couches instead of those plastic chairs that were found in the biggest part of the airport. 

Buck pulled out his phone to look at even more pictures from the market. 'You know, the element of surprise will be gone if you keep searching for new pictures.' 

The blonde shot a glare at Eddie before softening his gaze. 'I know. I've never been to Europe so I'm just excited.' Buck pouted. 

'I know baby, I was just kidding. Seeing everything in real life will probably be a hundred times better though.' Eddie winked before intertwining his fingers with Buck's. 

Buck smiled softly at him. 'I love you so much.

'I love you too.' Eddie smiled. 

Their gazes turned to Chris, who was playing some kind of game on his tablet. He was giggling softly, which made both of their hearts melt. Chris' laughter always brought a smile on their faces as well. 

After moments more of just enjoying each other's company, Eddie shot up on his feet. 'It's time to go.' 

Buck stood up as well, gathering their stuff. 'Come on Chris, it's time to board.' He waved a hand in front of the kid's eyes since he was too engrossed in the game. 

His eyes shot up to meet Buck's and his adorable concentration-pout turned into his toothy grin. 'Okay!' 

So he put his tablet in his backpack and stood up to get his crutches. Eddie smiled down at him. 'Are you excited bud?' 

'Yes!' Chris cheered. 

'That's good.' Buck laughed. 

The trio walked over to the gate where they could board the plane. They checked their tickets before letting them through onto the actual plane. Buck reached up to put their backpacks into the compartment above before settling down into the chair next to Eddie and Chris. 

He had claimed the isle seat, since he had the longest legs. Eddie sat in the middle while Chris had the window seat. 

Moments later, when everyone was seated, the plane started taxiing. 

And off they went.

* * *

Twelve long hours later, they landed in Düsseldorf. 

Chris had been an actual saint this flight. There had been no tantrums and after a few slight walks in the isles, he had been calm in his seat. He had been entertained by the games and movies on tablet. 

They got of their plane and to the conveyor belts where they could get their suitcases. 

'I'm so excited.' Buck said one more. He was acting all giddy and Eddie thought it was adorable. Just like Buck he has never been to Europe. So it was a new experience for all of them. 

The drive to their hotel was another 1,5 hours and the three of them were absolutely exhausted. Tomorrow they would explore the area a bit and the day after they were going to the Christmas market. 

But for now, they just plopped down onto the beds in the hotel and didn't get up again. Well, they got up but only to change into their pyjama's and brush their teeth. 

Moments later, all three of them were asleep. Buck and Eddie in one bed and Chris in the other. The kid absolute adored having a double bed to sleep in, there was just so much room.

* * *

They had no particular plans except for visiting the Christmas market tomorrow.

Then again, they would be leaving again in two days. They still had some things to do when they went back to LA, so sadly they didn't have a chance to stay for the full ten days.

Not many persons would make such a long trip for only three days worth of Germany, but they did. They didn't have many opportunities to go on vacations like this, so they took every chance they got even if it was just for a few days. 

The first day was spend exploring Bad Bentheim. The houses and streets were so different from everything they saw in America. 

There was so much green everywhere. The houses were small and the streets were too. There were no big, wide streets with crossroads like they were used to in LA. 

Buck thought it was adorable. He absolutely loved it. And Eddie really enjoyed watching Buck get so excited about the smallest things.

Chris was just as excited as Buck. The two shared a mutual excitement about a lot of things. History was one of them.

That's why Eddie took a picture of them staring up at castle Bentheim and send it to the 118 groupchat. The castle was big and it towered over the city. They all couldn't wait to see it while visiting the Christmas market tomorrow. 

Buck's stomach rumbled which made him look down in disgust. Eddie burst out in laughter. 'Come on let's find somwhere to eat.' he said. 

Buck checked his watch, it was lunch time already. His eyes widened before looking at Eddie. 

'I didn't want to bother you in your excitement.' Eddie confessed, smiling softly at him. 

The blonde smiled at him before agreeing to find something to eat. They soon found some small cafe and sat down at the table. Chris wanted to sit outside but it was nearly freezing so Eddie managed to convince him to sit inside. 

Buck thanked the gods for that. 

They quickly finished their lunches before continuing to explore the city. There were Christmas decorations everywhere. It made the whole experience even more magical. 

Soon, it was already time for dinner and going back to their hotel to rest for tomorrow. 

* * *

It was finally time for the market today.

They were eating breakfast and Buck and Chris were already bouncing up and down in their chair in excitement. Eddie just smiled and went along with the two.

After finishing breakfast, they made their way to the castle. Buck, Eddie and Chris' jaw dropped in amazement. 

There were so many stalls everywhere. Filled with food, lights and many more stuff. It was _amazing._

They decided to just start at the bottom and making their way up to the castle. Buck and Chris stopped by nearly every stall they came across. 

Buck sweeped Chris up in his arms after a while. There was loose gravel on the streets so making his way up with his crutches proved to be difficult. But he enjoyed it nonetheless. 

Eddie trailed behind the two, smiling softly at their antics. It really melted his heart seeing the love of his life having such a great time with his kid. 

'Daddy can I have this?' Buck turned so Eddie could see what Chris was holding. He was showing him some kind of wooden ornament. It was hand carved. It had three birds, two big ones and one small one.

'It's us.' he grinned. 'Please?' he pouted and put on his puppy eyes. 

'Sure kiddo.' Eddie smiled. 

'Yay!' he cheered. Buck smiled down at Chris in his arms as well. 

So they paid and walked along. Visiting dozens more stalls. All packed with decorations and lights. Even necklaces and bracelets. 

Eddie and Buck got one of those leather bracelets. Eddie got a black one and Buck a brown one. They could wear it on their off days and match. It was a real couple thing to do.

When it was time for dinner they once again landed in a small cafe. It reminded Buck of Harry Potter for some reason. 

They got big schnitzels with fries for all three of them. Buck finished first since, leaning back into the chair. 'I'm so full.' he mumbled. 'But it was so good.' he continued. 

Eddie chuckled. 'It is isn't it?' Buck nodded enthusiastically. 

Moments later, they paid and went along their way visiting even more stalls. They were coming closer and closer to the castle. 

All of a sudden, a white snowflake fell in front of them. 'As if this couldn't get any better.' Buck said in amazement. He turned to Eddie and smiled. 'It's starting to snow.' 

'I noticed.' Eddie chuckled. 'It really adds even more to the magical feeling doesn't it?' Buck nodded and smiled. 

It started snowing harder and harder when they finally reached the castle. They were doing the tour inside. Buck loved history so seeing the real life shields and all of the other things made him all excited again. 

'You've been a ball of excitement this whole trip.' Eddie said to Buck, who turned around and smiled shyly. 

'I'm sorry, I just can't help it.' he said softly. 

'Hey, no apologizing. I didn't mean it in a bad way.' Eddie said, laying his hand on Buck's shoulder. 'It's actually pretty adorable.' 

Buck felt a blush creeping up his neck. 'Oh.' was the only thing that came out of his mouth. 

'Let's move along.' the guide said, pulling them out of their little bubble. Buck stole a quick kiss before moving along to the next room. 'I love you.' he whispered.

Eddie smiled but before he could respond Buck was already gone. He just shook his head and put a hand on Chris' shoulder to move him along to the next room. 

Once their tour was done, they were exhausted. Spending the whole day roaming a Christmas market and doing a tour in a castle really took the energy out of them. 

So they went back to their hotel room. Changing into their pyjama's and brushing their teeth. Buck aboslutely zonked out as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was on his stomach, head facing Eddie. 

Eddie just smiled st him softly. He put his hand on Buck's back and started rubbing his fingers up and down. He felt Buck lean into the touch a bit, if that was even possible. A small smile appeared on Buck's lips as well. He just seemed absolutely comfortable. 

Eddie and Chris fell asleep not soon after though. He still had his hand on Buck's back although now it was still on the blonde's lower back. 

They enjoyed the rest of the trip. Just the three of them, their little family. 

After one day more of exploring the Christmas decorated markets and shops, it was time to go again. 

They made their way to the airport and checked into their flight. The twelve hours back seemed way longer than on their way to Germany which was kind of annoying.

But they made it through just as easily as the way there, Chris was once again a saint. He even managed to charm the flight attendants. Much to the delight of the two adults. 

And then they landed. They quickly got their suitcases and made their way to the parking garage where they left Eddie's car before the trip.

'Did you two enjoy yourselves?' Eddie asked.

'Yes!' Buck and Chris chorused as an answer. Eddie chuckled.

'We should visit Europe more often. There's a whole continent to explore. I heard Norway has beautiful nature spots.' Buck rambled. 

'Wow, one thing at a time babe. We need to get days off first before we can even begin to plan something.' Eddie said.

'Hmm, true.' Buck pouted. 'But it was so much fun.' 

Eddie smiled and nodded. Pulling him in for a quick kiss. 'Let's go home shall we?' 

'Yes.' Buck and Chris once again answered at the same time. They shared a look and burst out in laughter. 

Eddie shook his head before getting behind the wheel. Buck got Chris seated in the back before getting in the passenger seat. 

'Thanks Eddie. For the good time.' Buck smiled softly. 

'Anytime sweetheart. Anytime.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this wasn't as good as the others. I'll do my best to get out a better one tomorrow. 🥺❤ I don't have a very good feeling about this one sadly. I had an idea but I really had a hard time writing it, it just kept going and going. 
> 
> Also I just saw the new promo and Buck screaming 'nothing I did was ever good enough' hit me right in the heart. I'm really curious about who it was directed at? Although it's very good he finally let out his anger and let everyone know how he feels. And I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THE 18TH ANYMORE JESUS. 
> 
> Right, sorry for the long notes! See y'all tomorrow!!


	20. Apron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gives Buck an apron. For his own benefit? Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, two chapters today to catch up a bit.   
> Enjoy ❤

Eddie was standing in front of the aprons. He decided to get Buck one since he was always the one who was cooking. Oh, and he somehow managed to spill _something_ on his shirt. 

He's had enough and just prompty got in his car and went to the store. He didn't know which kind he would get but he would see when he got to the store. 

He spotted a blue one. It kind of matched his eye color to be honest. And even better, it was one of those that said "kiss the cook". Eddie could make use of that when Buck was once again in the kitchen. 

Eddie smirked, it was perfect. That was definetely the one he was getting. So he snatched it from the rack and went to go pay. The cashier smiled as she scanned the item. 'Is it for someone special?' she asked.

'Yes.' Eddie smiled back at her. 

She nodded and smiled up at him. 'That's so adorable.' 

'Thank you.' 

'No problem. That would be 6 dollars.' 

Eddie got the money out and handed it over to the cashier. 

'Would you like the receipt?' she asked.

'I don't think I need it but let's just take it to be 100% sure.' He smiled as she handed him the receipt. 'Thank you.' 

'Have a nice day!' she said as he walked to the exit. He threw a smile over his shoulder while walking outside. 

Now the only thing left was actually giving it to Buck. He hoped he would like it. Knowing Buck, he probably would be absolutely excited. But there was still this small part of him that was nervous. He wasn't exactly sure as to why though. 

Eddie shook his head and just drove home. It'll probably be fine. 

* * *

As he walked in, he found Buck in the kitchen. _Of_ _course._

He quickly took off his jacket and toed off his shoes. 'Wait.' he called out. 

Buck was about to start some fancy lunch for him, Chris and Eddie. And there was tomato sauce on the counter. The worst thing, Buck was wearing a white sweater.

As most people know, red and white don't go together very well. If he managed to spill something there was a big change that stain wouldn't come out anymore.

'I got something for you.' he walked over to his boyfriend, apron behind his back. 

Buck's eyebrows shot up in curiosity. 'Oh?' he asked. 

Eddie smirked. 'Yes.' He pulled the apron from behind his back and showed it to Buck, who's eyes widened and he froze. Eddie instantly felt that nervous feeling bubble up again, didn't he like it? 

But after about three second of not moving, Buck burst out in laughter. Which made Eddie smile automatically as well. Buck's laughter tended to have that effect on people. 

'Do you like it?' Eddie asked. 

'Like it? I absolutely love it.' Buck laughed. 'You did this on purpose didn't you?' he asked while he read the text on the front. 

'Maybe.' Eddie smirked. He felt all of the nervousness melt as it made place for laughter, love and happiness. 

Buck laughed even louder as he pulled Eddie in for a hug. 'Thank you.' he said, kissing the side of Eddie's head. 

'No problem baby.' Eddie smiled into Buck's shoulder, voice kind of muffled by his shirt. 

Buck pulled the apron out of the packaging and put it on. 'That's a beautiful color.' he said, referring to the blue color of the apron. 

'I know, it matches your eyes.' Eddie said. 

Buck's eyes widened and his gaze softened. He walked over to Eddie again and pulled him into another hug. 'That was so cute. I love you so much.' 

'I love you too.' Eddie said, kissing Buck. He was just doing what was written on the apron. Well, not that he would stop when Buck took it off. It's just an excuse to kiss him even more. 

'Let me start on lunch okay?' Buck said, smiling down at Eddie. 'We have an hungry kid waiting for food.' 

Eddie looked over at the couch. Chris had been kind of silent throughout this whole exhange but looking at him, he was very much into the TV show he was watching. He didn't know if Chris even noticed he had come in again. 

So he decided to leave Buck to do his thing in the kitchen. He walked over to Chris and plopped down next to him on the couch. 'Hey kid.' he said, ruffling Chris' hair. 

'Dad!' Chris called out. 'I missed you.' 

'I've been gone for about an hour kiddo.' he smiled down softly at Chris, who was melting into his side. 

'I know, but still.' he murmered into Eddie's side. 

'Wasn't it fun with Buck?' he teased. He knew his kid absolutely adored the blonde. 

'Yes, but I like you two together even more.' he shot a grin up at his dad.

Honestly, Eddie was glad he was so accepting of him and Buck.

When they just started dating, they were nervous about what Chris would think. But he was surprisingly excited, so that was a very good thing.

'Finally.' he had said. Which made Eddie and Buck share a look and burst out in laughter. Apparantly, they've been acting like a couple for months before getting their shit together and actually becoming a couple. 

'That's nice of you mijo.' Eddie said, pulling an arm around Chris to pull him closer and pressing a kiss on top of his curls. 

'Lunch is done.' Buck's voice called out of the kitchen. 

Chris cheered and Eddie laughed at his son's antics. Chris got his crutches and made his way over to the kitchen table. He spotted Buck's new apron very quickly. 

He turned to his dad and motioned he wanted to get picked up. He whispered something in Eddie's ear which made him smile and nod. 

Buck just watched on in fascination, wondering what the hell was going on. Eddie and Chris walked over, smiled at each other and each pressed a kiss to one of Buck's cheeks. 

The blonde spluttered as a blush crept his way up his cheeks. Eddie high fived Chris with his free hand, which made a giggle erupt from the kid. 

Buck managed a smile as well when he looked at his two favorite boys. 

'It says kiss the cook Bucky.' Chris pointed out. 

Buck nodded and smiled 'Yes it does superman.' He shot a look at Eddie, one that said "I absolutely love this kid." Eddie just smiled and looked at him with those loving eyes of his. 

'Let's eat lunch shall we?' Buck said. 

Eddie and Chris nodded. 

'Dive in!' he said. 

* * *

Everytime Buck would be in the kitchen with the apron on, Eddie would sneak up on him to give him a kiss. 

'I know you did this on purpose.' Buck said one of those times.

'Do you care though?' Eddie asked, one eyebrow raised in question. 

'Hell no.' Buck moved over to Eddie to steal a kiss himself. Eddie moved away just in time. 

'Nuh uh.' he tutted. 'I'm not the cook.' 

'You menace.' Buck said, pointing an accusing finger at Eddie, who just laughed at him. 

Buck finally managed to catch him off guard and pressed a kiss on Eddie's lips. 'Ha!' he cheered. 'I win.' he winked at Eddie. 

The blonde turned back to the stove and finished cooking. 

Getting this apron was the best decision he has ever made. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr! @iwatchalotofseries
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave kudo's/comments if you want! ❤


	21. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie comes home from deployment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's quite a lot of these stories and I love them. I just wanted to add my own to the collection 🙈
> 
> Second (and last) chapter of today!!
> 
> Enjoy! ❤

Buck's been lost about what to do. Eddie has been gone for months now. 

He had been sent to Afghanistan a second time, years after that faithful first tour. Buck had heard the stories about his time there. Those experiences have done a real number on Eddie's mental well-being. 

Most of the time, Eddie refused to talk about it. Otherwise he'll be thrown right back into the crash site and both men couldn't have that. 

He had seen Eddie lost in his head more times than he would like to admit. Never on calls or at work, always at home. So he guessed that was a good thing.

But it always took him everything he had to get Eddie out of there. And when he finally did, Eddie was absolutely exhausted and down for the count for the rest of the day. Buck would always make sure that Eddie would lay down and rest. 

He would use Chris to keep him in bed, would bring him food and drinks and would just be there for him in general. 

Buck could only cross his fingers that nothing would happen when Eddie was overseas. 

Not knowing what could happen was the worst thing in Buck's book. He could kind of understand Shannon now that Eddie was gone.

He was supposed to have his back and when Eddie was on the other side of the globe, he couldn't. And it scared him, no it _terrified_ him.

What would he do if something were to actually happen to Eddie? He would have to fight of his parents to keep taking care of Christopher. Him and Eddie had decided Buck would be the one to take care of his kid. But they were always keen on having Chris back in Texas and that would be just the perfect opportunity to try to take him back. 

Buck would do anything to not let that happen. 

He was juggling work, the care of Christopher and just the general care of the house. He was intensely grateful that Carla, Isabel and Josephina offered to help wherever they could. 

But it was tiring him out honestly. Bobby offered him less shifts in order to keep taking care of Chris but Buck couldn't do that. They had stuff that they needed to keep paying for. And they needed money to be able to do that of course. 

Now he was at work, exhausted but still eager to go out on calls. It kept his mind off Eddie. 

Everyone kept shooting him worried looks and he would just insist he's fine because well, he his. He's just tired and he can't wait until Eddie get's home so he could close him into his arms and never let go again. 

'How are you holding up?' Bobby's voice came from behind him. It still made him jump though, he was lost in his own thoughts so he didn't hear him coming. 

'I'm fine Bobby, I swear.' Buck said, turning around to face his captain. Bobby was looking at him with soft, worried eyes. He nodded but still kept a hand on Buck's shoulder. 

'If you ever need anything. Don't be scared to call us okay?' Bobby said. 

'I know Bobby, I know. Thank you. It's kind of tiring me out but I have help so we'll be fine. I just can't wait until he gets back.' Buck murmured softlyN looking down at his hands in his lap.

Bobby stroked his thumb over his shoulder in comfort. 'Us too, we all miss him' he said. 

Buck turned to him again with a smile on his face but with tired eyes. 'Thanks, I kinda needed that.' he admitted. 

'Do you know when he's coming back?' Bobby asked after a moment of silence. 

'I have no idea. He said something about the start of January last week but then he had to leave in a hurry. So I couldn't ask for more information.' Buck said. 

'I'm so sorry, Buck.' 

His answer was cut off by the alarm. The two shot up from the couch and ran to get on their uniforms. 

The call luckily was a minor one, a one-sided car crash with no injuries except for a few bruises and probably a headache. The car was another story, it was practocally totalled. How the driver got out without any major injuries was questioning, but they still did it. 

Everyone helped clean up the scene so this road would be fully accessible again. It was partly closed off due to car parts strewn around. 

Once it was cleaned everyone got back in the truck and they were soon on their way back to the station. 

When they arrived back, Buck saw a car he didn't recognize. He wondered if a random pedestrian came in to the station for help while they're away. 

The truck made it's way into the station and everybody got out as quick as they could. The shift was ending soon so everyone was kind of tired. 

They got rid of their dirty boots and turnout coats before making their way upstairs into the lounging area. Buck made his way up as well. 

He looked up and froze immediately. 

Eddie was there. But he couldn't be? He was supposed to be in Afghanistan until January. But still, he was here. Huh?

If Buck was holding something, he was sure he would've dropped it. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 

Eddie was standing there with a smug smile on his face. His bag was on the couch behind him. He still had his uniform on and Buck had to admit, he looked hot. 

Buck felt tears well up in his eyes. Eddie's eyes were watery as well. They have been waiting for this for months. And the moment was finally here.

Chim walked up behind him and clapped Buck on his bag. That was all he needed to break into a sprint towards his boyfriend. Eddie opened his arms just in time for Buck to crash into him. 

'How are you here?' Buck murmured into Eddie's shoulder. 'I thought you weren't coming back until January.' 

'I wasn't supposed to but then I suddenly was. They told me I could leave earlier and who was I to say no to that.' Eddie chuckled softly, talking in a low whisper. 

Buck let out something akin to a sob. 'I missed you so much.' He just let the tears flow freely, he didn't care if anyone saw. They should know by now how much he missed Eddie. 

'I missed you too, baby.' Eddie whispered, pressing his lips into Buck's curls.

Buck buried his head deeper into the crook between Eddie's neck and shoulder, taking in the scent he's missed for months. He tightened his arms around Eddie's waist.

Eddie, in turn, tightened his arms around Buck's shoulders. Pressing another kiss into Buck's side of his head. 

'I'm so glad you're back. You have no idea.' Buck said, a little louder this time.

Eddie pulled away but still kept Buck at an arms length, hands on his shoulders. 'You did so good baby. So good. I'm so proud of you.' he smiled at the blonde with those soft eyes of his.

God, Buck missed those hazel eyes. They held nothing but love most of the time. Especially when they're directed at him or Chris. 

'Leave some for us will you?' Chim joked. Buck pulled away but didn't go far. He just got far enough so the other's could hug him as well. 

'It's good to have you back.' Bobby said as he pulled him in a hug. 'We all missed you.' 

Everyone got their fair share of Eddie's hugs. A chorus of "welcome back" chants made their way to Buck's ears. He wasn't really taking any of it in though. He was just staring at Eddie.

He was here. Like, _really,_ here. 

'Buck?' Bobby's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to look at his captain. 

'Go home. Enjoy the day with Eddie and Chris. Apparantly the kid doesn't know yet, he wants you with him when he goes to surprise him.' Bobby said. 

Buck's eyes widened before he shot up and pulled Bobby in for a hug. 'Thank you Bobby.' 

'No problem son. Now go enjoy time with your boy.' he chuckled, slightly pushing him off towards Eddie. 

Eddie opened his arms again to welcome Buck back in. Giving Buck another kiss, this time on the lips. They had months of no touching, kissing and other things to catch up in. 

'Come on, let's go home.' Eddie said. Buck all but jogged into the locker room to get his stuff. He wanted to go back to Eddie as soon as possible. 

The other car was gone now. 'Who brought you here?' Buck asked. 

'A friend from the Army picked me up.' Eddie said.

'Oh.' Buck said, turning his attention back on the road. 'Explains why I didn't recognize the car.' 

Eddie chuckled. 

'It's nice that I've lived through one of those military reunion video for one. It gives me another perspective on those Facebook video's.' Buck said. 

Eddie thought back to that call with the bus accident with the soldier was on his way back to his little sister. Buck said those video's always made him cry. 

The rest of the drive was spend in comfortable silence. 

Soon, they were turning into their driveway. Both men felt nervous about seeing Chris. 

Buck shot one look back to Eddie before turning the key and opening the door. 

* * *

'Chris?' Buck called out. 'Where are you?' 

'He's in his bedroom.' Carla's voice came out of the kitchen. Eddie actually smirked that she didn't come out yet. Now they had another person to surprise.

'Bucky?' Chris' small voice came out of his bedroom. Eddie and him walked over, Buck walking in to see him drawing at his desk. 

'Hey superman, how was your day?' Buck asked. Not showing any signs his dad was just outside the door. 

'Good. Carla and I baked and then I went in here to draw. Look it's you, daddy and me.' Chris said, pointing to the drawing. 

Eddie was in the middle, on one side was Buck and on the other was Chris. It made Buck's heart melt. 

'I have a surprise for you buddy.' Buck said to Chris. The kid looked up at him in wonder. 'What is it?' 

At that moment, Eddie turned the corner. 'Hey mijo.' Chris' head snapped towards Eddie. His eyes widened before watering as well. Small tears made their way down Chris' cheeks. 

'Daddy.' he called out. Throwing his arms up to be picked up. Eddie walked right over and closed his son in his arms. He pushed his nose into Chris' curls, taking in his son's scent. 

'I missed you buddy.' Eddie whispered. His eyes were watery as well. Buck also watched on with tears in his eyes. 

God, today was just a day full of tears wasn't it?

But they deserved it. They've missed each other for months. The rest of the day was just going to be spend with the three of them just enjoying each other's company. 

They needed it. 

'Eddie?' Carla's voice came out of the doorway. 'Oh my god, Eddie. Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?' she pointed an accusing finger towards Eddie. 

Eddie just smiled, letting go of his sons for a couple of seconds to hug Carla. 'Thank you for helping Buck these past months.'

'Anything for my two boys.' she said, pressing a kiss onto his cheek. 'I'll leave for today, you go enjoy it with Buck and your kid.' 

'Thank you Carla. I'll pay for the whole day.' Eddie smiled. 

Carla just nodded and smiled before turning and walking away. They heard the door open and close, signalling she was gone. She really was an absolute saint. 

Eddie took two big strides before taking Chris back in his arms again. 

Buck pulled them both into a hug, his two boys. 

After a moment of them just enjoying each other's company, Buck broke the silence. 'How about you go take a shower to relax?' he said to Eddie. 'You've been in a plane for the bigger part of today.'

'You saying I smell?' Eddie smirked. 

'No I'm saying I just want you to relax.' Buck defended. 

'I know, I was joking.' Eddie said, already making his way over to the bathroom. Buck gathered some sweats for him before changing into his own. Or maybe they were Eddie's. He didn't even know anymore but he didn't really care either. 

Moments later, all three of them were settled on the couch. Buck and Chris were cuddled into Eddie's side, none of them too eager to move. 

They ordered pizza for dinner. And when it was time for going to bed, they let Chris cuddle up between them. 

Buck heard his phone buzz. He contemplated if he should turn and look or not. Deciding he should, he turned and got his phone. 

It was a text from Bobby. 

_"Take tomorrow off as well. You two deserve it. We'll see you soon. Don't worry about finding someone to cover your shift, we'll take care of that."_

Buck smiled and send a thank you text back. 'I'm off tomorrow as well babe.' he said to Eddie. The latino smiled sleepily at him.

'That's nice.' he said, voice already heavy with tiredness. Not even minutes later both Diaz' were fast asleep. 

Buck smiled at them. He didn't know what he did to deserve these two but he was so glad to have them. 

And then Buck also joined them asleep. 

Their little family was together again. 


	22. Wrapping Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're out of wrapping paper, Eddie goes to get some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve!! 🎅🏻  
> And to those who don't celebrate Christmas, have a happy evening anyway!! 💖
> 
> This is a slightly shorter chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was nearly Christmas and Eddie needed to wrap the gifts. He had gifts to wrap for both Chris and Buck. 

Even though Buck helped pick out Chris' gifts he wasn't around to help wrap them. He was on shift today, without Eddie. Something that didn't happen much to be honest.

But when it happens, the one stuck at home would be a nervous wreck all day. They were supposed to have each other's back on calls. They couldn't exactly do that when seperated. There was always a worry that something would happen on these shifts. 

Eddie shook his head. He couldn't think about that. Buck would be fine. Hen was on shift as well so at least he wasn't entirely alone. 

Now he was in search of wrapping paper since tomorrow was Christmas. God only knows why he didn't do this earlier. He guessed work was taking up a bit too much time.

He walked over to the only place the wrapping paper could be. He felt a nervous pang when he didn't see any. Every store would probably be completely empty. 

God damn it. 

Eddie grabbed his keys and walked over to his jeep. He prayed that their closest Target still had some. 

He drummed his fingers to the beat of All I Want For Christmas Is You. Buck absolutely loved this song. Eddie kind of despised it. He's heard it one too many times throughout his life. But he would endure through it just for his boyfriend. 

Moments later he walked into the store. Immediately going over to the wrapping paper isle. Target always had a big amount of different kinds, so he hopes there's still some. 

Walking through, he saw none Christmas themed. His heart sank into his shoes. He didn't want to wrap their gifts in normal paper. No, that would kind of ruin the whole Christmas mood.

He walked along to the Christmas stuff. Maybe they had them there. And thank god, they did. 

There were two left and Eddie grabbed both of them. He steered around back to the cash register. 

Waiting in line gave him time to think again. He really hoped there were no major calls today and Buck would be home on time. 

All of a sudden, the cheery voice of the cashier pulled him out of his thoughts. 

'Did you find everything sir?' she asked. Eddie read her name tag, it said Julie.

'Yes thank you.' he said. 

'Okay.' she smiled. 'That would be 7 dollars sir.' 

Eddie handed over the money and smiled. She had a Christmas hat on to spread some holiday cheer. 'You look cheery.' he said. 

'Thank you. It was my idea and the manager loved it.' Julie smiled brightly up at Eddie. 

'That's nice.' 

Julie gave him the bag. 'Have a nice Christmas sir.' 

'You too.' he said, turning and walking away.

He got his keys and opened the car door, throwing the bag on the passenger seat and putting on his seat belt. This time Jingle Bells came through the speakers. 

He once again drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat. Buck would absolutely enjoy himself if he was with him since Eddie rarely "let loose" on the music. But once in a while, he would. 

Minutes later, he drove onto their street. He parked the car and got his stuff. 

Dropping the rolls of paper on the table he went and got the gifts. He made quick work of wrapping them and putting them under the tree. 

He stood there for a minute, admiring his handywork, when he heard the front door open. Which could only mean that Buck was home. 

Eddie turned and waited for him to round the corner. When he did, he smiled. Buck seemed completely fine, only a bit tired. 

'I thought I said you could wait until I came home.' Buck said, walking over and pulling Eddie into his chest. 

'I know but I also knew you would be tired. So I got a headstart.' he said. He felt Buck press a kiss into the side of his head. 

'Thank you.' Buck murmered. 

'No problem baby.' Eddie said, pressing his own lips onto Buck's. 'Now go take a shower, you smell.' Eddie said with a wink. 

'Ouch.' Buck put a hand over his heart in hurt. 'My own boyfriend, turning against me.' 

'You know I love you.' 

'I do.' Buck smirked at Eddie. 

'You'll feel more clean and relaxed afterwards.' Eddie said, pressing another kiss onto Buck's lips. 

'Okay dad.' Buck said, before giving in and walking over to the bathroom. 

Eddie sank down on the couch and waited until Buck was done. Thirty minutes later Buck was pressed into his side, fast asleep. 

'Told you you would be tired.' Eddie pulled Buck slightly closer, basking in the warmth he radiated after the shower. 

He really loved this man. 


	23. Fairy Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck loves fairy lights, especially with Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas people! 🎅🏻  
> And if you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you still have a super nice day!! 
> 
> Another shorter one, sorry 🥺
> 
> Enjoy 🧡

Buck has loved fairy lights for years now. When he was younger, he couldn't because of his parents. But ever since he lived on his own and could decorate by himself, he found a new love in fairy lights. 

There was just this certain soft mood that they gave off. He has had a string in his dorm room while he was at college and he thought it gave his room something extra. 

He has been hesitant to let Eddie know though. Fairy lights were not exactly considered very manly. Although that stigma was on it's way to be broken, so that was good. 

But contrary to what Buck thought, Eddie absolutely loved them as well. Apparantly, it was something Shannon and Chris have had a mutual love for when they were together. 

So Eddie was used to strings of fairly lights tangled in the supply closet or even hanging in some rooms. 

Now it was Christmas though and Buck was excited like a child with a toy. Eddie just looked on with amusement and a soft smile as Buck purchased several new strings to hang up throughout the house. 

It was pretty adorable to see Buck so excited about something and it made Eddie's heart absolutely melt. 

'Don't buy too much, we don't have to act like a light house.' Eddie said with a wink. Buck pouted at him. 

He reluctantly put two strings back. He could go overboard when he was really excited about something. It was good to have someone to keep him in check, it would probably save him some money in the meantime. 

'Thank you for letting me do this.' Buck said to Eddie while they were back in the car. 

Eddie smiled softly. 'No problem amor. Anything to keep you happy.' 

Buck smiled right back. He felt really good together with Eddie, better than he had in years. He made him feel loved and was there for him when Buck really needed him. He wasn't one of the ones that left, thank god. Buck tried his absolute best to to do just the same for Eddie and he hoped it showed. 

The drive home was spend in comfortable silence. Carla was waiting at home with Chris. They just got of their shift and immediately went to the store. This way they could be home as quick as possible to relieve Carla so she could go home and celebrate Christmas as well. Instead of getting home and then needing to leave. 

Soon they turned on their driveway, parking in front of Carla's car. Both men got out of the car, eager to see Chris. 

Carla opened the door with a smile. 'Welcome home boys.' 

Eddie gave her a peck on the cheek. 'Merry Christmas Carla.' 

'Merry Christmas Eddie. You too.' she said to Buck as he followed Eddie's lead with a hug and a kiss on her cheek. 

'Go home, enjoy Christmas.' Eddie said. Carla tutted at him in response.

'Let me say goodbye to my favorite boy first.' she said.

'Ouch.' both men chorussed. 'And here I though I was your favorite.' Buck teased. Even though he knew Chris was everyone's favorite. 

'Chris?' Eddie called out. 

'Daddy?' his voice came out of the living room. Eddie and Buck shared a look and smiled before both of them started walking over to the living room. 

'Hey buddy. Merry Christmas.' Eddie said as he picked Chris up in his arms. 

'Merry Christmas daddy!' he said with a grin, throwing his arms around Eddie's neck. 

Eddie passed him over to Buck after a long hug. 'Merry Christmas superman.' Buck said, pressing a kiss onto Chris' curls. 

'Merry Christmas Bucky.' Chris said. 

'Okay I'm going to take my leave here.' Carla broke the silence with a smile. 'Bye buddy, have a great Christmas with your dad and your Bucky.' she mirrored Buck and pressed a kiss onto his cheek. 

'Thank you miss Carla.' he said with a grin.

'No problem baby. See you soon okay?' she said while putting on her jacket. 'I left something for you in the oven.' she said to Buck and Eddie. She gave one last smile to them and then left. 

'Okay time for us to shower and then hang up the lights?' Eddie asked Buck. The blonde's eyes lit up as he nodded excitingly. 

They put on a movie for Chris to watch while they got ready to celebrate Christmas with the three of them. Chris was already in his Christmas themed pajama's. And on Buck's insistence, Eddie and him had a matching one as well. 

Both men showered very quickly. A trait Buck picked up working as a first responder while Eddie picked it up while he was in the Army. 

Putting on their pajama's as well, they went into the living room to join Chris. Who laughed hysterically when he saw his dad and Buck in the same pajama, he did love it though. 

Eddie went and got the lights while Buck went in search for batteries. They hung up a string in the kitchen and several in front of the windows. 

Chris looked on in wonder. 'It's just like mommy's.'

Eddie smiled softly at him. 'Yes, yes it is.'

Buck noticed his mood switch and walked over to pull Eddie into his chest. 'It's okay to be sad, you know?' 

'I know, I just don't like being sad on Christmas.' Eddie murmured into Buck's chest. 

'It's okay baby.' Buck said, pressing a kiss into Eddie's hair. 'I'll be here to catch you.' 

Eddie pulled back to look Buck into his eyes. The latino's eyes were even a bit watery. He wasn't used to someone having his back instead of him always having everyone else's. 

'I love you so much.' Eddie said, pressing his lips onto Buck's. The blonde smiled that adorable grin he always did, eyes full of love. 

'I love you too.' he said. 

They finished hanging up the lights and stepped back to admire their handy work. 'So beautiful, I love it.' Buck said. 

'Me too.' Eddie said, pulling Buck closer by the waist and resting his head on his shoulder. 

'What do you think Chris?' Eddie asked after a while. 

'I love it!' he cheered from the couch. 

'That's good.' Buck heard Eddie whisper. He pressed another kiss into Eddie's hair. 'Merry Christmas Eddie.' 

Eddie turned and all but threw himself into Buck's chest. 'Merry Christmas baby.' Eddie looked up at Chris with those soft eyes, looking right into Buck's blue ones. 

After a moment, he leaned up and kissed Buck. 

'I hope we can have many ones like this.' Buck whispered into Eddie's lips. 

'Me too corazón. Me too.' 


	24. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all a big misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna have some feels. Prepare yourselves 🥺
> 
> Enjoy!! ❤

It was nearing Christmas but Buck wasn't feeling the Christmas spirit at all. 

He and Eddie have been a couple since March and it all felt like the perfect fairy tale. There have been so many dates, movie nights and cuddles in bed. But now, not so much anymore. 

Eddie was being secretive for weeks now and Buck has noticed. There were phone calls, texts and him just generally disappearing. Buck hated feeling so suspicious of his boyfriend because there has been a mutual trust between the two of them since the day they met. 

But now Eddie was acting so strange and Buck just couldn't figure out the reason why. When they were in bed, Eddie asleep next to him, he let his thoughts drifted off to all kinds of possibilities. Was it something he did? Was Eddie cheating? No that couldn't be, he wouldn't do that. At least he hoped not. But as far as he knew, he hasn't done something that could upset Eddie. 

So Buck started to pull away. This way, he wouldn't be the one that would stay behind with a broken heart. It was one of Buck's biggest insecurities and Eddie knew it so it really hurt him that Eddie was doing this. 

He really wish he knew what was wrong, so he could fix it. But it seemed Eddie did everything behind his back.

* * *

Tonight when they both got off shift Buck went straight into the bathroom without saying a word, leaving behind a very confused Eddie. 

Eddie has noticed that Buck had started to pull away, he just couldn't pinpoint why. Well, he had an idea but he just couldn't tell Buck yet. No, that would ruin the whole thing. 

It was heartbreaking to see Buck distance himself from Eddie. He knew it was kind of a self-defense mechanism, formed over years of people constantly leaving Buck. Eddie was determined not be one of those people though. 

They both had their insecurities in relationships. Buck's were different than Eddie's but both mattered just as much and they were doing their absolute best to work through them. 

The reason why Eddie was acting like this was because he had one of the biggest surprises for Buck, set for Christmas. Which luckily was tomorrow. 

Eddie was determined to get Buck out of his depressive mood though. Looking at it back later, that wasn't the smartest choice. 

* * *

'Buck?' Eddie knocked on the bathroom door. 'Please talk to be?' he pleaded. 

No answer. 

God, he really screwed up now. 'Buck, please?' Eddie tried again, tapping his knuckles onto the wood. He heard no movement, at all. He hoped Buck hadn't fallen asleep in there. 

Eddie slid down the door onto the ground and put his head in his hands. He was at a lost about what to do honeslty. Buck was the talker in their relationship, so if he wasn't talking something was really wrong. 

After a moment spend in silence, Eddie heard the lock turn. He quickly scrambled away from the door and turned to look at Buck.

His eyes were red-rimmed and tears were still making their way down his cheeks. God damn it and he was the reason for all of it. 

'Buck?' he warily reached out a hand to his boyfriend. The blonde pulled himself away as if Eddie was about to burn him.

Eddie felt tears welling up in his eyes. 

Buck walked straight past him and got his keys and jacket. Eddie's heart sank immediately. He was leaving. 'Buck, please let me explain.' he pleaded but it fell on deaf ears. The blonde kept gathering his stuff and he was out of the door before he could react. 

'Oh no.' Eddie sank to the floor a second time tonight. He was thankful Chris was at Abuela's tonight. He shouldn't see his father, and Buck for that matter, like this.

This time, Eddie let the tears flow freely. He had no one to hide them from anyway. Buck always made sure to tell him that having emotions was human and that he didn't need to be ashamed of feeling something. But now Buck was gone. 

He just sat on the ground for a long while, crying all of his emotions out. He needed to fix this, but how?

Buck had left and didn't tell him where he was going. Eddie hoped he didn't end up in a bar or something. Who knows what may happen there. They both had their fair share of calls to bar fights. Eddie didn't want that for Buck, not ever.

He deserved so much better. 

He actually did though. Eddie didn't know what he did to deserve the blonde in his life. Yet, here he was every step of the way. 

He has helped him through PTSD induced nightmares, he was there for Chris, he introduced Carla to him and was just generally there for everything. His Abuela and Pepa absolutely adored him as well.

Eddie was a broken man but Buck has been the glue he has been needing for so long. And now he lost him. 

He just hoped Buck would come back tomorrow. He wasn't going to push, not when it all was still so fresh. He knew Buck hated being made to talk, so he would give him the space he needed for now. 

He just wanted to know Buck was safe for now. 

* * *

Buck got in his car and drove away. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going yet but he just needed to get away. At least for tonight. 

He didn't hate Eddie, he wasn't sure he ever could. No matter what was going to happen. He also did want to talk about this sooner rather than later.

He just couldn't take it anymore. It had been weeks of smaller things building up and now it just burst.

Somehow, he did end up in front of a familiar house. He wasn't sure how he got here but sure was glad he did. 

Buck took a moment before getting out of the car. Taking some deep breaths to calm himself down. 

It was 5 minutes later that he decided to just get out. He could hardly stay in this driveway forever. 

Luckily it wasn't that late. It was still not long after today's shift. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. 

Athena was the one who opened. She took in his still slightly red-rimmed eyes with her hawkeyes. He felt her scan the rest of him for anything out of place. 

'Buckaroo? Are you okay?' she asked. 

Buck stayed silent though. Not really finding his voice right now. Right up until Bobby walked up behind him with worried eyes as well. 

'Buck?' he asked carefully. 'What happened?' 

And then he felt the dam burst. Tears sprung out of his eyes and made their way down his cheeks.

'Oh Buckaroo.' he heard Athena say somewhere far away. He felt arms pull him inside and into a big chest. 

'Hey, I'm here. Whatever happened, it's going to be fine.' Bobby rubbed his hand in circles on Buck's back. They stayed in that position for a while, while Athena made some tea in the kitchen. 

Bobby moved himself and Buck to the couch in the living room. Buck rested his head on Bobby's shoulders, still crying. The older man pulled his arm around Buck's shoulder. 

Athena came into the living room as well, tea in hand and sat it down in front of Buck. 

After some more minutes, Buck seemed to have calmed down enough to talk. 'Can you tell us what happened Buckaroo?' Athena asked with her motherly tone. 

Buck moved his gaze to meet Athena's eyes, his head not moving from Buck's shoulder. 'I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go.' he murmured, new tears welling up in his eyes. 

Athena shot up and knelt down in front of him. 'None of that Buck. You know you're always welcome here.' She rubbed her hand over his knee in comfort. 

'It's just-' he started. He took some deep breaths to find the courage to continue. He didn't want to come across as some kind of baby that whined about every little thing. But this was a deep-rooted insecurity of his and Eddie played right into it. He just hoped Bobby and Athena wouldn't judge him.

'-Eddie's been acting weird the past couple of weeks. And I don't know why and he's not saying anything either.' Buck rambled out. 

Bobby and Athena shared a look with each other. They knew his insecurities, especially after what happened with Abby and Ali. Although they didn't know them to the full extent.

But whatever Eddie did, there must me a damn good reason behind it. That boy loved Buck with his whole heart and it showed through everything he did. So this wat new to them. 

'I'm sure there's a good reason behind it baby.' Athena said, still rubbing over Buck's leg. 

His eyes met Athena's again for a short moment and her heart broke. He just looked so _lost._ She watched as his eyes wandered back to his hands on his lap. 

'I know, I just couldn't handle it anymore, not today. I'll talk to him tomorrow but I just needed to get away for a moment and I ended up here.' Buck said softly, still not looking at either of them. 

'That's okay. Thank you for trusting us.' Bobby spoke up for the first time after letting Buck in. 'You can take the guest bedroom for tonight. But promise me you'll talk to Eddie tomorrow.' 

'I will. Thank you Bobby.' Finally his eyes met Athena's. 'And thank you too Thena.' 

'Anytime Buckaroo. Now go get some rest.'

Buck did. He was out the minute his head hit the pillow. The shift plus the emotional turmoil had exhausted him. 

Bobby send a quick text to Eddie, letting him know Buck is with them and safe.

* * *

_Hey Eddie, I just wanted to let you know Buck is safe with us. He'll be taking the guest room for tonight._

That was the text he got from Bobby. He felt an intense amount of relief wash over him when he got it. At least Buck was safe and with people he trusted. 

He send a quick thanks back to his captain. He then decided it was late enough that he could just go to bed and wallow in his own pity there. He was at fault and he knew that, but it still hurt. 

He started crying again, he didn't even care anymore if anyone saw. He unintentionally hurt the man he loved with all of his heart. He just hoped he could still fix it. 

That's how he fell asleep. Still fully clothed and cheeks stained with tear tracks. His sleep was restless and full of nightmares about losing Buck for real. 

The next morning he woke up with a slight head ache. Must be from all the crying, he thought to himself. 

He threw together a small breakfast, he wasn't sure how much he could stomach right now. Eating alone at the kitchen table was something he hasn't done in ages, Buck was always a constant at his side. 

And now it was silent. 

Chris would be coming home soon as well. His Abuela would drop him off, he just didn't know exactly how soon. 

So when he heard the keys in the lock, he expected his Abuela with Chris to be honest. But there was no familiar clanking of crutches.

Eddie's gaze moved upwards slowly to meet Buck's. He shot up out his chair and moved to hug the blonde. He didn't move away like he did last night, so that was a plus in Eddie's book. But he didn't hug him back either, which made his heart sank. 

Buck strived on touches. So him not hugging back was worrying. 

Eddie moved a few steps back again. He took in how Buck looked, he seemed slight haggard as well. This made Eddie even feel worse. 

'I was worried about you.' Eddie managed to push out, although it still came out as a whisper. 

'I'm sorry I stormed out like that.' Buck said, finally breaking the silence. 

'You have nothing to be sorry for baby.' Eddie said. It's all my fault.' he continued in a whisper. 

Buck moved his gaze so his eyes met Eddie's. His hazel eyes were full of sadness, worry and a slight tinge of anger. Whether it was at him or at himself was the question. Looking at more thoroughly made Buck guess the latter though. 

Eddie was still in the same clothes he left him in yesterday. His hair was sticking up at all sides and his eyes looked permanently watery. 

Buck felt a pang of guilt for leaving him like that yesterday. But he needed time to think. Eddie, of all people, should understand that the best. 

'Can I explain?' Eddie asked, still in a soft voice. 

Buck nodded. 

'I had a surprise for you, which is why the secret phone calls and texts were such a frequent occurence the past few weeks. I'm so sorry Buck, I didn't mean to hurt you like this.' Eddie said, looking down to the ground in front of him. 'I didn't even notice it was hurting you so bad. I'm such a great boyfriend.' he scoffed at himself. 

Buck froze. A surprise? That's all it was? He felt tears well up in his eyes as well, a stray one escaping. 

'Come here.' Buck whispered. Eddie's head shot up and looked at him with tears in his eyes. He opened his arms and Eddie all but ran into them, crashing into Buck's chest. 

'You can't keep secrets from me like this.' Buck murmered into Eddie's hair. He heard Eddie sniffle a couple of times, which meant he was crying again. 'I thought you were cheating or something.' 

This made Eddie pull away but no far though. He still stayed in Buck's arms. 'I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you feel this way.' 

Buck searched his eyes for any indication Eddie was lying, his insecurities still bubbling up in his chest. As he hoped, he didn't find any at all. So he crashed his lips into Eddie's. 

'I love you but you can be an idiot sometimes.' Buck said.

Eddie chuckled. 'We both can be complete idiots sometimes.' 

'Well, there's no lie in that.' Buck chuckled as well. 

'Are you okay though?' Eddie asked sincerely.

'I am now. I'm glad I came over to talk.' Buck said. 

This time it was Eddie who intitiated the kiss. 'Me too. I love you, mi corazón.' 

'I love you too.' Buck said, pulling Eddie in a hug again. The older man buried his face into Buck's chest. 

They stayed like that for a little longer. Just taking in comfort from each other. They both learned that somethimg relatively small can have big consequences. They needed to learn how to communicate better or they'll have more of these situations.

'Can I know what the surprise is yet?' Buck asked eagerly. 

Eddie laughed. 'Not yet, you'll find out soon enough.' 

Buck huffed his chest and pouted. 'Awh, come on.' His pout morphed into a smile though when he saw Eddie laughing at him. 'You meanie.' he teased. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. 'This meanie is going to take a shower. You're welcome to join.' he winked at Buck. The blonde just stood there, frozen, looking at Eddie's retreating back. He shook his head to get out if his stupor before hurrying after his boyfriend. 

* * *

Both men had cleaned themselves up in the shower. They were now on the couch waiting for Chris to come home. Buck was tucked safely into Eddie's right side, head resting in his chest. The rest of his body was sprawled out on the couch. 

For the second time today, Eddie heard keys in the lock. This time it was his son. Both of them stood up and Eddie hurried to pick Chris up in his arms. 

'Hey mijo, how was your sleepover with Abuela?' Eddie asked, pressing a kiss on Isabel's cheek. Buck moved over to her as well to give her a hug. 

'It was great. We made Christmas cookies.' Chris cheered. 

Eddie's eyes widened as shot a look at Buck. Only to notice he had the same shocked expression on his face. In all of this, they forgot today was the first Christmas day. The only thing both men thought of was how to make it right with each other. 

It wasn't like they didn't have gifts or anything. No, that was taken care of some time ago. With their irregular schedule, they just wanted to be sure to have anything ahead of time.

It just slipped their minds. 

'Merry Christmas Isabel.' Buck managed to squeeze out after a moment of shock, pulling her in for another hug. 

'Merry Christmas Buck.' she laughed. 'You too Eddito.' 

'Thank you Abuela.' he walked over and pressed another kiss to her cheek. 

'Now take care of each other. Good luck Eddie.' she said as she closed the door. 

'Good luck?' Buck whispered with a comically confused look on his face. Eddie just laughed but didn't say anything. 

'Merry Chrismas buddy.' Eddie said, deciding to settle together with Chris in front of the Christmas tree.

'Merry Christmas daddy.' Chris motioned for Buck to come over as well. 'You too Bucky. We need to unwrap presents.' he said with a definitive tone. 

Eddie and Buck both chuckled at Chris' antics. This kid could be absolutely hilarious if he wanted to. And way too intelligent. Which was one of the reasons Eddie was glad he wasn't around yesterday. 

Soon they were left to their last present. It was a small box, wrapped in silver paper and a silver bow. 'It's for you Bucky.' Chris said, reading the tag on it. 

'For me?' he said. They actually both agreed no gifts, only for Chris. But they both caved pretty easily and got each other some small things. 

Buck started pulling the paper away, revealing a red velvet box. He started feeling nervous, his heart pounding in his chest. 

'So?' Eddie urged him on. He opened it and in it was a beautiful but simple ring. Just the thing Buck liked. It was matte silver with a tiny blue stone in the middle. It kind of matched his eyes. 

Buck just stared at it, not knowing what to think or what to do. Eddie chuckled and pulled the box out of his hands. He got down on one knee and smiled up at him. 

'Buck, will you do the honor of marrying me?' Eddie asked, eyes watering for what felt the umpteenth time today. He saw Buck tearing up as well before he started nodding softly, which turned rigorous very quickly. 

'Yes, you idiot. Yes!' Buck said. Eddie smiled as he stood up and put the ring on Buck's trembling fingers.

'Oh my god.' Buck whispered in wonder, looking at the ring. 'It's beautiful.' 

'Chris actually helped pick it out. He said it matched your eyes and well, I agreed.' Eddie said shyly. Buck pulled Eddie down so he could hug both Diaz boys. 

'I love you both so much.' Buck said to them.

'I love you too Bucky.' Chris smiled up at him. 

'Me too baby. I love you so much.' Eddie said. 

The three of them pulled away after a moment. Both adults still had tears in their eyes while Chris was just excited to play with his new toys. 'Go on Chris, you can play with you new toys.' Eddie said to him. Chris cheered in response. 

They settled on the couch, just the two of them. Chris playing on the ground in front of them. They mirrored their position from earlier with Buck settled into Eddie's side. 

'So this was your secret all those weeks?' Buck asked after a while of comfortable silence.

'Yes.' Eddie said. 'I'm still sorry. The planning took up more time than I imagined. We spend basically all of our time together so I needed to get the ring and everything when we were not. So I made some calls for help.' 

Buck looked up to meet Eddie's eyes. He put a hand on Eddie's cheek. 'It's fine baby, I swear. I understand why you did it. I guess something in ny head told me it was something else. So I'm sorry too.' 

'Hey, none of that. We just need to learn communicate better so none of us gets hurt the next time.' Eddie pressed a kiss onto Buck's blonde curls. After the shower, Buck didn't put any gel in and Eddie loved it. He adored Buck's curls. 

'Yeah, that would be great.' Buck chuckled softly. 

They spend another moment in comfortable silence. Both of them just content by watching Chris play with his new firetruck. 

Buck shot up all of a sudden, which startled Eddie. He turned to look at him with a wicked smile. 'This means I get to call you my fiancé.'

A burst of laughter came out of Eddie. 'Yea, you do.' he smiled. 

Buck smile grew impossibly wider as he crashed his lips into Eddie. 'That's perfect.' 

'It will even be more perfect when we can call each other husbands, don't you think?' Eddie asked.

'Hell yes.' Buck said. He settled back into Eddie's side. 

And all was good again in the Diaz-Buckley family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie was a broken man but Buck has been the glue he has been needing for so long. 
> 
> ^ This may have been the best sentence I have ever written god damn. 🥺
> 
> Hope you liked it! 🥰


	25. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is a time for family. Found or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ❤
> 
> This is kind of pre-relationship although they do get together in the end!!

Buck was going to be on his own for Christmas. 

And he hated it. 

Christmas was his favorite holiday. The decorations, food and people were his favorite parts. But this year, he had no one to celebrate it with. 

His sister had Chim. Hen had Karen and the kids. Bobby had Athena and the kids. And Eddie had Chris. He just had an empty apartment. 

He didn't want to let them know about his plans, or lack there off. They were probably going to give him an apprehensive invitation to their gatherings just to be nice. Oh, and he didn't want to impose. 

They were at work now though and it was bound to come up. It was just a waiting came as to when it would. 

It was at dinner.

'What's everyone's plans?' Hen had asked. It was Christmas next week already so everyone probably already had some.

While everyone recounted their plans, Buck stayed silent. Just an occasional smile and nod as someone said something. He didn't even notice Eddie was watching him like a hawk. 

After dinner, during their chores, Eddie had cornered him. He didn't want to push in front of anyone, he knew how much Buck hated that. 

'You have plans for Christmas?' Eddie had asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

Buck kind of forget Eddie could practically read him like a book. 'I just didn't want to impose or bother anyone.' he sighed, sitting down on the edge of the truck he was cleaning. 

Eddie knelt in front of him. 'Buck, look at me.' he said, tilting his chin to make Buck look up at him. One hand a comforting weight on the blonde's knee. 

'You're never, _ever,_ imposing with us. You're part of our family whether you like it or not. So are you okay with spending Christmas with my Abuela, Pepa, Chris and me?' he watched Buck's eyes widen. 

'Really?' Buck asked.

'Really.' Eddie said definitively.

Buck searched his hazel eyes for any signs that he may be lying. When he found none, he smiled. 'Okay.' he murmured. 'Thank you.' 

Eddie almost didn't catch that. 'Anything for you.' 

And that made Buck's heart skip a beat. He felt something more for Eddie and he has for a few weeks. Everything they did together was more than just them being friends. 

There has been incidents Buck was there for a nightmare that Eddie had and vice versa. The hugs, the thigh and shoulder touches, it all felt like something more. Buck even accompanied Eddie to a parent-teacher conference at Chris' school. 

Buck wondered if Eddie noticed all of this as well and if he felt the same. 

He did.

* * *

Eddie had thought it all out in his head. When Buck came over for Christmas, he would just drag him away for a short moment and confess everything he felt. 

It wasn't easy for him. Since he was, in no way, a talker. Words didn't come easy to him and he sometimes had a hard time explaining his feelings. But for Buck he would try. 

It was now the 25th and Buck was about to come over. He texted Eddie about fifteen minutes ago that he had left and that he was on his way. 

To be honest, Eddie hadn't felt this nervous since he had asked Shannon out for the first time. He wondered if his Abuela and Pepa noticed something. 

From the corner of his eyes he had noticed that they were shooting looks to each other and to him, which probably meant that they did notice. But they didn't ask him anything yet so he was glad about that. 

About five minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Normally, Buck would just come in with his key but he knew Isabel and Josephina were over. 

Eddie sprung out of his chair and made his way over to the door. He opened it to a smiling Buck, who looked _hot_ to say in the least. 

He had navy dress pants on with a white blouse and brown leather shoes. The dark blue pants made his ocean eyes even stand out more. 

'Hey.' Eddie said as he pulled Buck into a hug. 'I'm glad you made it.'

Buck smiled softly as he murmured out a 'me too.' 

Isabal and Josephina stood up as well to greet him, only to be interrupted by a loud but enthusiastic yell. 'BUCKY!' 

Buck knelt down to catch Christopher in his arms as he made his way over as fast as his crutches would allow. 'Merry Christmas Bucky!' Chris said, voice muffled by Buck's shoulder. 

'Merry Christmas superman.' he said. 

He set Chris down again to greet Abuela and Pepa. 'Merry Christmas to you both.' Buck said, smiling his adorable smile at the two women. 

'Merry Christmas Buck.' they chorused back. When they walked back to the living room, Josephina immediately cornered him.

'Our Eddito is nervous and we can't exactly figure out why.' she said. Even though she knew exactly why. She had seen the way they looked at and interacted with each other. 

Buck's gaze moved to the man in question on the couch. He was smiling about something Chris had said. Abuela was laughing just as loudly.

But then his gaze ever so slightly moved towards his aunt and Buck. When Eddie noticed them watching he snapped his head back to Chris and just went along with whatever they were talking about. 

Buck noticed know as well. He'd never seen Eddie this nervous. Had something happened he didn't know about?

'I don't know, sorry.' Buck said sheepishly. Jospehina just rolled her eyes and moved back towards the others, Buck followed suit. 

Moments later, Josephina and Abuela were in the kitchen. Getting ready to make dinner. Chris was playing with his new toys in front of the TV on the floor. Buck and Eddie were on the couch, shoulder to shoulder like they always did. 

'You okay?' Buck asked.

'I'm fine, why?' Eddie asked, looking at Buck.

'Your aunt said you were nervous but she didn't know about what?' 

Eddie groaned and closed his eyes. Of course she knew. God damn it. So he shot up and pulled Buck along to his bedroom. 

Buck, not like he had another choice since Eddie had a death grip on his wrist, followed along confused as hell. He dropped down on the edge of the bed while Eddie closed the door. 

'Are you sure you're okay?' Buck asked again carefully. Eddie paced back and forth in front of him. 

'Let me think for a minute.' Eddie said with more heat than he intented. Buck threw his hands up in defense, which Eddie noticed since he stopped pacing. 

'I'm sorry, I just-' he croaked out. Buck grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to his level. 'Talk to me man. You're kind of freaking me out.' 

Eddie dropped his head on Buck's knee for a short moment, seemingly collecting his thoughts or gathering his courage or both. Buck waited patiently.

'Okay uhm-' Eddie said. 'God, this is hard.' 

Buck still waited patiently. He knew how hard this must be for Eddie. He was never a man of much words, especially when it came to his emotions. 

'I've kinda been feeling that I want to be more than friends with you.' he finally managed. He didn't dare to look Buck in the eyes. This may have been the best thing that he ever did or he just had ruined their friendship. 

Buck's eyes widened. He felt all kinds of emotions, especially happiness. Eddie felt the same. _Oh my god, Eddie felt the same._ A grin formed on Buck's face. He tilted Eddie's head to make him look at him. 

This time, it was turn for Eddie's eyes to widen as he noticed the grin on Buck's face. It made him smile as well. 

Buck made the split decision to move his hand to Eddie's nape of his neck and pulled him forward into a soft and still slightly hesitant kiss. The latino kissed him back though. 

He has dreamed of this moment and it was more perfect than he had hoped. They pulled back for a breather and smiled at each other. 

'I want this and more.' Buck said as his hand moved onto Eddie's shoulder. 

'That's good. Because I do to.' Eddie whispered. 

'This is already the best Christmas I ever had.' Buck admitted. 'And to think I was going to spend it alone.' He intertwined his fingers with Eddie's. The latino looked down at them and smiled softly. 

'I'm glad you're here, really.' Eddie stood up again, pulling Buck up with him. He pulled the taller man into his chest for a hug. 'Is it too early to say I love you?' 

Buck seemed to think about that for a moment, before coming to a conclusion. 'We've been basically dating for months already. So I would say no.' Normally he wouldn't say it this quick but nothing with Eddie was normal honestly but if felt oh so right.

Buck smiled as he crashed his lips softly into Eddie's. 'I love you too.' 

A knock on the bedroom door interrupted them. 'Are you going to help with dinner or not?' Isabel's voice came through the door. 

'Coming.' Eddie called back. He smiled at Buck before moving to go into the kitchen. The blonde stopped him with a hand on his wrist. 

'Are we going to tell them?' he asked. 'I don't really mind but I want to be sure you want it too.' Buck said. 

'I think they already know to be honest.' Eddie answered. He just intertwined his fingers with Buck's as they walked back to the rest. 

When they came into the kitchen, Isabel immediately noticed their hands. 'So you finally got your stuff together huh?' she asked, smirking. 

Eddie scoffed but still smiled. 'I guess we did.' he pulled their hands up between them. 

'I'm happy for you two.' she said as he walked over to pull Eddie in a hug. 

'Thank you Abuela.' Eddie said earnestly. Buck's eyes widened when she pulled him in a hug as well. 'You take care of him okay?' 

Buck nodded and smiled. 'I promise.' 

'Good.' she said. 'Now help us with dinner.' 

Buck barked out a laugh and moved to help the two older woman in the kitchen. Eddie was banned, since he couldn't cook for the life of him. 

'At least someone in the relationship can cook.' Josephina joked, patting him on the back. 'Now they don't have to order take out so much anymore.' 

Buck chuckled as he cut some vegetables. 'I'll take care of them.' he put one hand over his heart and one in the air, as if he was taking an oath. 

The three of them made quick work of finishing up dinner. And soon they were all at the table, enjoying their dinners. 

Buck smiled and just basked in the moment. Eddie occasionally bumping shoulders with him, Josephina and Isabel smiling at them and Chris just being Chris. His little giggles made Buck's heart melt each time. 

This really was the best Christmas ever. 

Weeks passed and their relationship grew and grew. Everyone was accepting and Chim and Hen even said the same thing as Isabel did. They finally pulled their heads out of their asses and got together. 

And it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's okay, I rewrote this one about four times 🥺


	26. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! ❤
> 
> I know it's the 27th, I'm just going to pretend it's the 26th for the sake of the chapter.

'Can we make Christmas cookies? Chris asked. 

Buck and Eddie were on the couch. The older man was cramped into the corner, the blonde was laying into Eddie's side. His long legs sprawled over the rest of the couch. Eddie had his arm draped around Buck's shoulder. 

It was a position the two of them were found in a lot. Even though Buck was the taller one, he liked to be the one cuddled into Eddie. The older man didn't mind one bit since the slotted together so perfectly. 

Today was the 26th of December. Yesterday, they spend the day with Abuela, Pepa, Eddie, Buck and Chris. It was a very cozy, love-filled day. They ate, played games and had a very good time.

Today was a day to be spend with just the three of them. They woke up late to Chris bouncing up and down on the bed. Even though he already had his gifts, he was still very excited for the second Christmas day. 

They moved to the couch after making a big breakfast. There were eggs, bacon, fresh fruits and toast. 

Chris was looking up at them with his big toothy grin after he asked to bake cookies. Both adults just smiled down at him. 'Of course we can bud.' Buck said. 

Buck moved to get up. Eddie slightly cringed at the sudden lack of warmth before getting up to follow Buck and Chris into the kitchen. 

The blonde moved swiftly through the kitchen to gather the ingredients. Chris waited patiently for him to finish. Eddie just sank down into a kitchen chair. Not that he wasn't allowed in the kitchen but Buck was the better baker. And they didn't have an enormous kitchen, so he would just sit on the sidelines and watch his favorite people. 

Buck lifted Chris up onto the counter. It was easier for him to help that way. The blonde measured everything out. He had the flour, sugar, vanilla extract, baking soda etc. all measured out. 

Chris poured everything into the bowl and stirred, Buck let him knead it as well and he loved it. He showed his hands full of pieces of dough to Eddie and Buck. 'Look!' he grinned.

Buck threw some flour on Chris with a big teasing grin. The kid let out a loud string of laughter, which made Buck want to continue. Chris threw some flour back at him.

And soon, the entire kitchen floor was covered in spots of flour.

Eddie watched on with amusement. 'You're going to clean this yourselves.' he said to the two. Buck stuck his tongue out at him. They were going to clean it up after the cookies were in the oven. 

Soon, the dough was ready to be cut with the new cookie cutters. Buck had got them under the Christmas tree from them. It was just a small extra gift that Eddie found by chance, but he loved it just as much. 

There were stars, snowmen, Christmas tree's and ornaments. Not that Buck was just going to use it around December. No, he was going to use them throughout the whole year. 

This time, Eddie was invited to help. So the three of them pushed the cutters into the dough and laid them on the baking tray. 

'I hope they come out okay.' Chris said. 

'Of course they will buddy, you made them.' Buck ruffled Chris' hair with his now clean hands. 

'We made them.' Chris said resolutely. 

'Okay, we made them.' Buck laughed. He shoved the tray into the oven for the next 25 minutes. 

The trio moved back towards the couch and started their waiting game. Chris played with some of his new toys. While Buck and Eddie mirrored their earlier position on the couch.

Eddie ran his fingers through Buck's hair. The blonde'e eyelids grew heavier and heavier the longer Eddie did that. It was just so _nice_ and calming. 

The oven signalling that the cookies were done was what woke him up again. He sat up and turned around to give Eddie a soft kiss, he pulled back with a sleepy smile. The latino smiled softly at him.

Buck moved into the kitchen to get the tray out of the oven. They were a perfect, golden brown color. Chris cheered at the sight of them. 'They look so yummy.' 

'They do.' Buck fist bumped Chris. 'We did good. Now it's time to decorate.' 

'Yay!' Chris cheered.

Buck lifted Chris back onto the counter. He gathered the glaze and other decorations. Eddie was invited again to help. 

Some cookies were red with gold sprinkles. The snowman were completely white, red for the buttons, the face and the eyes and a tiny bit of orange for the nose. The stars were gold with golden sprinkles.

'Look dad!' Chris showed one of those to Eddie. 

'Looking yummy mijo.' Eddie said, smiling softly. Chris beamed back at him. 

The rest of the cookies were quickly decorated. The end products looked great in Buck's opinion. 

'I'm going to eat them all when you go to bed.' Buck teased, tickling Chris on his stomach. He giggled until he had tears in his eyes. 'Stop!' he pleaded several times. After three times, he finally did. 

'Is he really going to eat them all?' Chris had asked Eddie with his child-like innocence. 

'Of course not mijo. I'll save your cookies from the Buck monster.' he threw a teasing smile at Buck, who looked appalled to be called a monster. 

'Thank you daddy.' Chris threw his arms around Eddie's neck. The latino pulled him off of the counter, leaving Buck to clean the flour that was still on the ground.

Luckily, it was a fast vacuuming job and a just pulling a wet towel over the counter. Minutes later, everything was cleaned again.

The cookies cooled down enough to be put on a plate. So Buck just did that and brought it with him to the living room. 

'Dig in.' he said, smiling at the Diaz boys. 

'Oh these are amazing.' Eddie said, eyes wide with wonder. Buck took a bite of his as well. These were the best cookies he's ever made honestly. 

'They're so yummy!' Chris cheered as well. 'I love them.' 

'We did good.' Buck smiled at both boys. 

The rest of the day was spent lazing around. Just like Christmas is supposed to be spend. 


	27. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad call happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched LoneStar 1x10 again right. There a small scene right before TK talks to the team and admits he's an addict. But we get no more than kind of a flinch to the truck sounding like a gun firing. I kind of want to write something about that. 🥺
> 
> And I watched Smiley Face Killers and the only thing I'll say is damn. 
> 
> I am a real big sucker for Eddie reads books thing (as y'all may have noticed in earlier chapters). Bad-ass veteran, now firefighter, Eddie Diaz able to wind down while reading. I don't know, it does something to me lol.
> 
> I'm not sure this counts as a reunion but let's just pretend it does. 
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the novel as a note but enjoy!! ❤

Buck had his 6 foot 2 frame sprawled out on the couch in the lounging area. They finally had some down time after three calls in a row so everyone plopped their asses down somewhere to wind down a bit.

Eddie was sitting on a chair near the couch, lost in the book he was reading. He always tried to read in their down time, it winded him down in a good way. So he always had a book at the ready in his locker. 

Bobby and Chim were taking care of dinner. Hen was studying for her medical exams. The rest of the team were at the foosball table.

Buck was about to nodd off when the alarm rang. Everyone jumped up immediately, looking longingly at the food since everyone was hungry. 

Eddie managed to grab a few protein bars to hand out later to the team. They could do their jobs on empty stomachs but it was not the smartest thing to do as a first responder. They were lucky Bobby had made a big lunch as well. 

It was a house fire. 

They could do that, they'd come out fine. It was practically routine, even though it was kind of weird to call it that. 

'All right-' Bobby called out loudly. Everyone turned their attention to their Captain. '-according to the homeowner, their daughter is still inside. She was in her room while they were still downstairs.' Bobby recounted what he heard from dispatch. 

'Buck and Eddie, I want you two inside. Search for the daughter. If you have any indication that something is about to go wrong, I want you two _out_. Got it?' he said. Buck and Eddie always had a knack of trying to play a damn hero, someday their luck was going to run out, Bobby didn't want to be there to witness it. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to either of them. Or anyone on his team for that matter. 

So he wasn't about to let the two act like complete knuckleheads and put themselves in danger. 

The two nodded before gearing up. Getting an oxygen tank from the truck before pulling them on their back and over their faces. With one last fist bump they made their way inside. 

'Hen, Chim I want you two to take a look at the mom and dad. See if they're okay enough to be moved to the hospital as soon as possible.' Bobby continued.

'Yes Cap.' they both said at the same time. Seconds later, the two paramedics were checking on the parents. The two were mostly fine except for some smoke inhalation. They were just worried for their daughter. 

Most of the neighbours had come out as well, trying to be there for the couple.

The bedroom of the daughter was on the first floor, nearly all the way to the outside. Bobby crossed his fingers nothing went wrong. But no-one could predict fires. 

So no-one could predict if anything were to happen, at least not from the outside. 

* * *

Buck and Eddie got in the house.

The whole first floor was already engulfed in flames, but the missing daughter was supposed to be there. So they needed to get up there somehow. 

Buck eyed the stairs. Honestly, they seemed kind of unstable but there was no other way to get up there. He turned around to face Eddie. 

'Me first. It's not going to hold both of us.' he yelled over the roar of the flames. Eddie nodded, shooting a quick prayer up to whoever was listening that the stairs wouldn't come down on them. 

Buck moved to go up, stairs creaking ominously beneath him. He took tentative steps until he reached the top. Turning back to Eddie to give him a thumbs up. 

The blonde immediately went in search for the girl while Eddie made his way up the stairs. 'LAFD, call out.' he yelled. 

He stood still to listen if he heard anything else besides the creaking of the wood and the roaring of the flames. 

Buck felt Eddie coming up behind him just as he heard banging on _something._ The duo immediately darted of towards where the sound came from. 

The found her relatively quickly. She hid in the closet of her bedroom. The bigger part of her bedroom was completely charred beyond recognition. But the closet was somehow mostly untouched. 

Buck always thanked god when small miracles like this happened. He threw open the closet door and there she was. 

A blonde girl, about 11 years old. She looked up at them with glassy, blue eyes. Buck knelt down to her level. 'Hey there sweetheart. Are you hurt anywhere else that I can't see?' he asked in his sweetest voice he always used with kids. 

She shook her head no. Apart from some smoke inhalation she was relatively unharmed. Hen and Chim could check on her when they got out. 

Buck gathered the girl in his arms while Eddie wrapped his turnout coat around her small body. The blonde also gave her his mask. He could do without until he got out. 

With a nod to Eddie they made their way out again. He heard Eddie radio Bobby that they found her and as far they could see that she was fine. He didn't hear the response but he didn't really care. The girl beneath his coat was his first priority.

Buck made his way down the stairs first, faster than he did on the way up. He was nearly out of the door when he heard a deafening crack. He turned around so quick it may have given him a whiplash. 

Eddie was gone. 

No, no, no. Not Eddie. Please not Eddie. 

Buck made the hardest decision of his life. He turned and got the girl to Hen and Chim. He saw them look behind him where Eddie was and then the realization that he hadn't come out yet. They had twin looks of worry and desperation on their faces. They allowed themselves a few seconds before turning their attention to the girl in front of them.

He didn't say a word to them before he turned around again and made his way towards the house. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. 

He turned and stared right into Bobby's worried eyes. He gave Bobby a look that said _I am not leaving him in there._

Bobby didn't even try to stop him though. 'Be careful, I don't want to lose you both okay?' Buck nodded, grateful he wasn't stopped by his captain. 

He turned again took a sprint inside. 

* * *

He found the stairs again, the place Eddie disappeared. He looked around of there was a hole in the floor or not. 

When he found none, he sighed in relief. It was better than to find an Eddie under rubble than on a whole other floor. But on the other side, he couldn't predict what kind of rubble fell on top of him.

'Eddie? Eddie, can you hear me?' he yelled, both in his radio and in real life. 

No answer.

God damn it, Buck thought. He started moving the rubble he deemed safe enough to actually move. He was going to find Eddie, no matter what. 

Buck kept listening for any clues where Eddie was. A groan, a shift in wood, anything really. Moments later, he found an edge of Eddie's coat. So he started digging faster and faster.

After about five minutes, Buck had Eddie clear of the rubble. The latino was laying on his back, eyes closed. 

He felt tears well up in his eyes. He couldn't lose Eddie. He didn't know what he would do if that were to happen. He couldn't let it interfere with his job though.

So he knelt down next to his head, feeling for a pulse. He bowed over in relief when he felt a strong beat beneath his fingers. Only unconscious then, although he couldn't know what kind of damage the rubble did on the inside. 

He moved his fingers around his ribs and back to feel if anything was out if place. Eddie's back felt fine. His ribs, not so much. There were at least three broken. 

He looked to the blood that was caking the side of his face. Buck turned his body so he could look where it came from. Luckily, head wounds generally looked worse than they were since they tend to bleed a whole lot. 

Buck picked him up bridal style. Eddie wasn't going to like the amount of jostling when he woke up. But he'd rather have an Eddie in pain than a dead Eddie. 

The first thing he noticed when he went outside again is that Chim and Hen were gone but in place were the paramedics from the second crew. He saw them a couple of times but he mostly worked with Hen and Chim. 

He laid Eddie gently down onto the stretcher and nodded at the paremedics. Erica and James, he recalled all of a sudden. 

'Go with them Buck.' Bobby called out to him. 'We'll take care of this.' 

'Thanks Bobby, really.' he gave a soft smile to his captain. 

James jumped behind the wheel while Erica worked on Eddie. Buck's gaze was set on the monitor beside Eddie. It wasn't like he didn't trust Erica, not at all, but he liked to have evidence his boyfriend really was fine. 

His heartbeat and blood pressure seemed fine. She hooked up an IV to Eddie's arm and smiled at him. 

'He'll be okay Buck.' she said. 

Buck nodded but kept his gaze on the monitor until they arrived at the hospital. 

He sank down in the waiting room chair as Eddie was pulled behind closed doors. 

He repeated the same mantra over and over in his head until he heard the rest of the team come on. 

_He'll be fine._

* * *

'Family of Edmundo Diaz?' a nurse called out all of a sudden. Buck jumped up, mindful of the small body in his arms. 

Carla had dropped Chris off a while ago. The kid was in his arms, his little chin draped over Buck's broad shoulder, half-asleep. The rest of the team joined him around the same time. Eddie's Abuela and Pepa were being kept up to date via text for now and would join soon. 

'Yes, I'm his boyfriend.' Buck breathed out. 

The nurse smiled at him. 'Okay. Mister Diaz is going to be just fine. He has three broken ribs and two bruised ones. He also suffered a concussion. We were worried for swelling in the brain because of the blow to his head but luckily we found none.' she said. 

Buck nodded throughout her story. 'So he's going to be okay?' 

'Yes sir. He'll be sore for a while and he has to be watched at home but other than that he'll be okay.' the nurse said.

'Thank you so much.' Buck said, sinking down in the chair behind him in relief. 'Can we see him?' he looked up at the nurse. 

'Of course, come with me.' 

Buck sprung up again, smiling back at the rest of the team. 'Go, we'll join you later.' Hen said to him with a smile. 'We'll go find some coffee.' 

He was thankful the team gave him a change to be alone with Eddie. Even though it may be just for a while. 

They walked around a corner and through a long corridor before stopping at room number 107. She opened the door for him to step in. 'Thank you.' Buck said to her as she turned to continue the rest of her round. 

'Anytime, that's why I'm here.' she threw a wink over her shoulder before turning and walking away. 

He took the chair on the left side of the bed, setting Chris on his chest. The kid soon wanted to be next to his dad on the bed though. So Buck let him, with a warning to be careful of his ribs. 

For now, it was just a waiting game. The only thing Eddie needed to do was wake up. 

* * *

The team had come and go. They had their own families to get back to. Buck understood and didn't blame them at all. He was really glad they were here in the first place to give both men the comfort they needed. 

Chris was still on the bed next to Eddie, clinging to his dad. He had fallen asleep some time ago though. Buck couldn't blame him, it was late. But he refused to leave his dad's side. 

Josephina and Isabel have joined him in the mean time. They were both on the right side of the bed, Isabel holding Eddie's other hand.

It was quite weird that Eddie hadn't woken up yet. Maddie had tried to reassure him that it sometimes happened and that he shouldn't worry. But it didn't stop him from doing just that though. 

After two more hours he convinced Isabel and Abuela to go home. It was nearing 1 o' clock in the night and Buck could see them growing tired. 

With their age, it wasn't good to sleep in plastic hospital chairs anymore. They needed to sleep in their own beds. After some reluctance, they agreed. 

Buck wanted Chris to go with them as well but the kid threw a tantrum because he didn't want to leave his dad. So the blonde caved. 

It was another hour later that Eddie showed the first signs of waking up. And Buck couldn't be more relieved. Chris was fast asleep against his dad's side. 

Buck took Eddie's hand in his again. 'Eddie? Come back to me baby?' he pleaded. 

With a herculian effort, Eddie managed to open his eyes. Hazel eyes met worried blue ones. 

'Hi baby.' Buck said softly, not wanting to wake Chris. Tears welled up in his eyes. 

Eddie gave a tired smile back. He tried to raise both of his arms. When the right one didn't obey, he frowned and looked down. His eyes softened when he noticed Chris. 

His gaze found Buck's again. 'He okay?' Eddie managed to croak out. 

'Yeah, he was very worried about you though.' Buck smiled sadly at Chris. 

'I'm sorry.' Eddie said. 

Buck's gaze shot back to meet Eddie's eyes. 'Hey, don't be sorry. You have nothing to apologize for.' He rubbed his hand on Eddie's shoulder, trying to give him comfort in a way that didn't hurt him. 

They settled in a comfortable silence. Buck stared at his and Eddie's intertwined hands.

It took only about five minutes before Eddie broke the silence though. 'Are you okay?' he whispered, voice heavy with sleep. 

Buck looked up. 

'Yeah. You just scared the shit out of me. I had to pull you out from under the rubble.' Buck said, gaze finding their hands again. He felt tears well up in his eyes again, a stray one finding his way down his cheeks. 

'I'm sorry.' Eddie said, repeating his own words from earlier. 

'Hey, as I said before, you have nothing to apologize for. You couldn't predict the stairs would collapse the exact moment you were on them.' 

Eddie hummed, clearly not taking in Buck's words. The blonde would make sure to knock some sense into him later when he was out of the hospital. 

For now he just let it drop for the sake of both of them. 

'Get some rest baby. I'll be here when you wake up, which is in like 2 hours since you have a concussion.' Buck teased with a smirk. 

Eddie groaned as he let his head drop on the pillow. 

'No, but really. Get some rest Eds.' Buck pushed. He pressed a kiss on Eddie's knuckles. 'I promise I won't go anywhere.' 

Minutes later, Eddie was asleep. 

* * *

Two days later, Eddie was discharged. He would be going home finally. Buck pushed his wheelchair outside.

Chris was at school now and the team was at work. 

Buck had been given time off as long as Eddie's recovery took, which shouldn't be too long luckily. But he was still grateful that Bobby allowed it. 

He dropped Eddie off in the passenger seat of their car. Buck walked back to put the wheelchair in it's rightful place before joining Eddie in the car again. 

'Time to go home.' Buck said cheerily. 

Eddie sighed in relief. He missed Chris _and his own bed._ And just generally be at home. 

'Finally.' he said. 

Buck smiled, starting the car and making their way back home. 

* * *

'Surprise!' a chorus of voices called out. 

Eddie smiled widely. His team, his family, was here to welcome him home. 

His heart swelled with love. He turned to look at Buck, who just had a soft smile on his face. 'You knew?' he asked. 

'Who did you think initiated it?' Hen laughed as he walked over to pull him in a hug, mindful of his ribs. His whole team took their turns before Buck deposited him on the couch. 'You need anything?' he asked. 

'Not yet. I'll yell for you when I do.' Eddie said with a wink. He pulled Buck down for a kiss. 'Thank you.' 

'Anytime, especially for you.' Buck said, pressing his lips on Eddie's again. 'I love you so much.' 

'I love you too.' Eddie smiled. 

Chris crawled onto the couch next to his dad. Still wary about leaving him alone. Eddie chuckled and pulled him closer. 'I love you mijo.' he pressed a kiss down on Chris' curls. 

'I love you too dad. I'm glad you're okay.' Chris said softly.

'Me too kid. Me too.' 

They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon with their team. Eddie wasn't allowed of the couch under the watchful eye of Buck and the rest of the 118.

It was about three hours later before Buck ushered everyone out again. 'Eddie needs to rest.' he had said. 

They cleaned everything up and soon the entire apartment was empty again. 'Thanks.' Eddie said. 'I was getting tired.' he yawned for good measure.

'I noticed.' Buck deadpanned. 

Eddie burst out in laughter before grimacing and grabbing his ribs. Buck was at his side in an instant. 'Are you okay?' blue eyes scanned his body for anything out of place. 

'I'm fine corazón, I promise.' Eddie said. Buck smiled at the use of the nickname. 'Laughing just hurts my ribs.' 

Buck nodded. 'Should I get Chris to bed? Then I'll get you some Tylenol and we'll go to bed as well.' 

'Sounds like a plan.' Eddie said. 

Buck lifted Chris off of him. His head lolled onto the blonde's shoulder, completely exhausted. He changed Chris into his pajama's rather quick before laying him down onto his bed. 'Sleep well kid.' he pressed a kiss onto Chris' forehead. Turning around, he clicked the lights off and made his way over to the living room again.

Gathering some Tylenol and water and putting them on the nightstand. He walked to Eddie helped him up. The latino groaned at the movement. 'I'm sorry.' Buck winced. 

Eddie said nothing as they made their slow way over to their bedroom. He was already in sweats, so no need to change. Buck laid him down gently and encouraged him to take the tablets. While Eddie did that, he changed into his own set of sweats.

He joined Eddie in bed, pulling up the duvet and crawling under it. He got as close to Eddie as he could, not ready to let him out of his sight just yet. 

Buck was surprised when Eddie turned and buried himself into his side. The upper half of his body half onto Buck's chest. 

'This doesn't hurt your hips?' Buck asked. 

'A bit. But I'll be fine.' Eddie said. Buck still turned a bit though, so Eddie would be more comfortable but just as close. 

'Thank you for taking care of me.' Eddie whispered, voice already laced with sleep. He pressed a kiss onto Buck's peck. 

'No problem baby. You'll do the same for me.' Buck said smiling down at Eddie's hair. 

'You got that damn right.' Eddie chuckled. 

Buck barked a laugh out as well. Jostling Eddie in the process, who groaned. 

'Shit, I'm sorry.' Buck said. 

Eddie pressed another kiss onto Buck's peck to shut him up. 'Go to sleep.' he said. 

'Says the injured one.' Buck shot right back. 

'I mean it.' Eddie pushed again. Buck heard his voice getting heavier and heavier with sleep. He rubbed his hand up and down Eddie's arm. 

He heard the latino's breath deepen and even out. Soon, he was asleep. Not even minutes later, Buck joined him. 


	28. Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their small family builds a snowman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ❤

The floor was glistening with a white layer of snow. 

It started snowing in the middle of the night. Eddie and Buck just came back from a shift an were conked out in bed, so neither men noticed. 

Chris though, he did. He spend most of the night staring out of the window, admired by the snow. It didn't happen a lot in Texas and it most certainly doesn't happen in LA. 

Eddie and Buck woke up the next morning to an excited Chris jumping up and down the bed. 'It snowed, it snowed.' he chanted. 

'It's way to early.' Buck groaned, burying his head into Eddie's shoulder. The older man just smiled and pulled him closer. 

'It's 9:30 Buck.' Eddie chuckled. 

'I don't care.' Buck murmered. 

'Can we make a snowman?' Chris asked, still jumping up and down the bed in excitement. 

'Sure bud. But how about you let us wake up for a bit, then breakfast and _then_ we'll make a snowman.' Eddie said. 

'Okay.' Chris nearly pouted. He let himself drop into his dad's other side, burrowing himself deeper under the covers. 

After a few minutes of waking up _and Buck nearly falling asleep again_ , Eddie pushed himself up. Of course, taking the other two occupants of the bed with him. 

He pulled Buck up with him to stand next to the bed, giving him a few soft slaps on the cheek. 'Wake up baby.' Eddie pushed his lips onto Buck's. 

And that woke him up immediately, blue eyes meeting soft hazel ones. He grinned and stole a kiss from Eddie in response. Chris just chuckled from the bed, his idiot dads were at it again. 

'You think that's funny huh?' Buck yelled out, jumping on the bed to tickle Chris. The kid yelped before bursting in the cutest series of giggles. 

'Stop! Please st- stop!' he laughed, trying to stop Buck from reaching his sides. The blonde was relentless as he continued. 

'Dad help!' 

Eddie tutted. 'Nuh-uh, you laughed at me as well mijo. You must suffer the consequences.' he said before joining Buck in tickling his son. 

Soon, the three of them were trying to catch their breath. Chris laid in the middle, Buck and Eddie on either side of them. 

'So not fair, two against one.' Chris pouted. 

Buck and Eddie chuckled. 'That's what you get for making fun of us.' Each man pressed a kiss on either cheek. 'But we still love you.' 

Chris giggled as he pretended to wipe off the kiss. 

'Time for breakfast.' Buck said as he jumped of the bed. 

'Pancakes?' Chris asked with his puppy eyes.

As if Buck could say no to that. 'Of course.' he smiled as he made his way into the kitchen. Both Diaz boys followed suit. 

They took their spots at the kitchen table as Buck prepared breakfast. Chris talked animatedly about a sleep over he had with Denny and Harry last weekend. 

Minutes later, the pancakes were done. The three of them had their own stacks of pancakes on their plates. Fresh fruit and powdered sugar was set on the table as well. They enjoyed their food while Chris continued to talk about the shenanigans he got up to with Denny and Harry. 

Eddie set a mental reminder for himself to text an apology to Hen. Apparantly they pulled all kinds of pranks on her and Karen and they wouldn't see het for the next two days.

He was glad his son enjoyed himself though. 

Buck and Eddie made quick work of cleaning up the dishes. All of their bellies were nice and full.

'Go get ready mijo.' Eddie said. Chris jumped of the chair and raced to his room to put on clothes. 'Dress warm!' Eddie yelled at his son's retreating back.

Chris gave zero indication that he heard his dad though. Eddie would check on him later. Although his son was old enough to know how to dress for cold weather, he could forget things in his excitement. 

Buck and Eddie made their way into their bathroom to brush their teeth, smiling softly at each other in the mirror. An excited Chris was a cute Chris and both men loved him for that. 

Making their way into their bedroom Eddie went in search for Buck's maroon sweater that he loved so much. It was slightly too big on him but it made it even warmer. He could crawl into in for more comfort. And the best thing is, it smelled like Buck. 

He cheered internally when he found it somewhere buried in Buck's pile of clothes. He never bothered to fold them neatly and stack them, which annoyed Eddie. But Buck still refused to do it. Out of spite? Who knows. 

His clothes were never creased though, which kind of amazed Eddie. But after the umpteenth time of telling Buck, he gave up so he just let him be. 

Buck turned around, wearing a black hoodie of his own. He smiled when he noticed Eddie was wearing his hoodie as well. 'I love seeing you in my clothes.' Buck said as he pulled Eddie into his chest, pressing a kiss in his hair. 

'You do? Maybe I should do it more often then?' Eddie teased, winking at Buck as he pulled back slightly. 

'Oh please do, I swear to god.' Buck pushed his lips onto Eddie's this time. 

Eddie rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. He pulled Buck along to the living room, only to be met by a Chris already having his coat on. 

Both men burst into laughter. 'Are you excited bud?' Buck asked. 

Chris nodded excitingly. 'Hurry up!' he pushed them towards their coats. 

'Okay okay.' Eddie chuckled. Both of them pulled their coats on and circled their scarfs around their necks. 'One sec.' Eddie said as he disappeared into the closet. 

He came out again with three pairs of gloves. One kid size and two adult sized. 'Snow's cold.' he murmured. 

'Thanks captain opvious.' Buck teased, which only earned him a punch in the shoulder. 

'Shut up.' Eddie said with no real heat behind it. 

Once the gloves were on, Buck pulled open the front door. They were met with a wave of cold air. 'Jesus it's freezing. This happens like what, once in fifty years?' 

'I have no clue.' Eddie said. 'I just know it doesn't happen a lot.'

Buck shrugged as he walked outside, he was used to the cold. Back in Hershey it snowed a lot in the winters. 

Eddie and Chris however, they weren't as used to it. So both of them were quickly shivering. Chris didn't seem to notice, or he just blatantly ignored it. He was way too excited to build a snowman. 

Buck explained to him how to get started, which Chris listened intently to. Soon, he had a little snowball which he was rolling on the ground to make it bigger. 

Eddie just stood to the side, watching with a soft smile as his boyfriend and kid made a snowman. Both of them had a big grin on their faces, which melted Eddie's heart. 

He loved this. He was thankful to the heavens that he met Buck and that he was such an amazing parent to Chris as well. Buck had his insecurities here and there but Eddie was always at his side to remind him that he did great. 

This was just another one of these examples. 

Moments later, they had the bottom one ready and they were starting on the head shape. Buck gently reminded Chris that it needed to be smaller than the first. Chris just as gently reminded Buck that he knew that. Buck just grinned in response as he murmured a quick sorry.

'Daddy come help.' Chris called out. His voice pulled him out of his stupor. He walked over to the duo with a smile.

'What can I do?' 

* * *

They smiled at their end result. It was quite big even though it only had two "parts". They had one big snow ball as the body and one smaller one for the head. 

Chris was very proud though. Which automatically meant Eddie and Buck were proud as well. 

It was standing in their driveway, proudly visible to the rest of the neighbourhood. They had found rocks for the buttons, eyes and mouth. They also managed to find two similar sticks for the arms. And Buck pulled a carrot out of the fridge for the nose. 

'Shall we go inside to warm up? I'm freezing.' Eddie asked softly. He had his arms wrapped around himself in an effort to warm his body. It didn't really work though. 

Buck pulled his arms around his boyfriend to help with that process. Eddie's nose was slightly tinged red from the cold, which was kind of adorable honestly but he pulled him inside anyways. 

They deposited their coats and scarves on the coat rack next to the door. The gloves were thrown on the kitchen counter. 

The trio threw themselves on the couch. Buck in the middle and Eddie and Chris on either side. Eddie burrowed himself deeper in the hoodie and then into the side of it's owner for more warmth. 

Buck pulled a big warm blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over their bodies. He wasn't even that cold but he was more than ready to be a source of warmth for Eddie and Chris. So he did just that. 

This was how the rest of their morning was spend. On the couch, cuddled up with each other. 

The only time one of them got up was to make lunch and dinner. 

It was a perfect day. 


	29. Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has certain wishes for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I wrote this chapter already before my laptop decided to die and delete everything. So I got that going for me 🥺
> 
> The first part is meant as sort of a Chris POV but not completely. You'll understand when you read it! Oh and I'm slightly deviating from the happenings in the series but not too much. I didn't want to go into much detail for everything that happened, it would make this chapter way too long. Keep your eye on my works for new ones in January though 😉 or hit me up on Tumblr for any requests. 
> 
> Anyways I hope y'all enjoy!! ❤️

Chris has wishes for Christmas, like practically every other kid on the globe. This year, they were different though. 

Why? Well, because it has been the weirdest year ever. 

It all started out so good. His dad rekindled his relationship with his mom which meant he could see her more often. His dad also met his Buck around this time, which was even better. 

But then the car accident happened. And his mom went away forever this time. It saddened him and his dad immensely. But they were lucky their Buck was there every step of the way, including with taking care of the funeral. Eddie couldn't have been more grateful for that. 

It all seemed well enough until some lunatic decided they could bomb a firetruck and Buck was trapped underneath. Chris never got much details from this time only that him and his dad were in the hospital near Buck nearly all of the time. He even got to draw on Buck's cast one day. The nurses gave him some markers and he went all loose on the stark white cast. Buck smiled proudly at the art work Chris had made on his leg. 

Eddie smiled as well. 'Yeah this one's an artist.' he had said while ruffling Chris' curls. 

'For sure. Thanks superman.' Buck said. 

Chris beamed up at the two. 'No problem Bucky.'

PT was no fun for Buck though. It helped when Chris and Eddie were there. The kid had walked along with him while he tried to move his legs as well. Chris even yelled out occasional encouragements. It all made Buck push even harder for recovery so he could play and walk with Chris again. 

And then at the welcome back party, Chris watched on his horror as his Buck collapsed in Bobby's arms. Karen ushered him and the other kids inside before he could find out something more though. He waited and waited until his dad came to get him and they went with Buck to the hospital. There was some blood on his dad's white shirt and that scared him. Eddie kept reassuring him that Buck would be fine though. He was. Buck got out of the hospital relatively quickly with the promise he would keep up with his blood thinners and that he would take it easy. 

Eddie made sure Buck would be coming home with them to keep an eye on him. 

And then life decided it hadn't had enough of a certain Evan Buckley. They just had to be on the pier the day the tsunami happened. It was the most terrifying day of both Chris and Buck's life. When the first wave hit, they were only separated for a few moments, Buck got a hold of Chris kind of quick. But when it receded, they lost each other for _hours._ Hours in which both of them thought the other was dead. 

He cried and cried for Buck. The nice lady took care of him and took him to several places. Eventually they came across a hospital and then he heard his dad calling out his name. _His dad, he was found._ His mind instantly went to Buck when his dad took him in his arms. He whipped his head around, trying to catch a glimpse of a certain blonde haired man. 

He spotted him on one of the nearest cots, being held in place by Bobby, Hen and Chim. His eyes met worried and absolutely exhausted blue ones. Were those tears? He tugged on his dad's shirt that he wanted to go near Buck. Luckily, Eddie listened. He felt himself being hoisted up in strong arms, arms he's missed today. But all he wanted to do now is be close to Buck. His dad deposited him on the cot next to Buck, who was now lying down. The blonde immediately pulled him closer, fresh tears in his eyes.

'I thought I'd lost you.' Buck had murmured. 

'I'm here kid.' he put his hand on Buck's cheek. He just gave Chris a watery smile as he looked down at him. Eddie hovered close, in case something might happen to either of them. And no sooner than 5 minutes later, both had fallen asleep. 

Once again, Eddie forced him to go home with them so he could keep an eye on the both of them. It was the perfect solution it seemed. Both of them suffered from nightmares and being able to see each other helped immensely. Something which Eddie noticed as well. 

And then, all of a sudden, Buck was gone and he didn't see him for weeks on end. He asked his dad, who seemed incredibly angry. He asked Carla as well but she gently said to him that this was something between the adults. But now his dad was sad and angry all the time again, normally Buck would fix it but he wasn't here to do that. It made Chris feel like Shannon all over again. Another adult that he loved has left and he wasn't coming back. 

Until he did. 

Just after Halloween, he suddenly was back in their lives again. Chris didn't get many details from them this time so he was just glad Buck was back and that he hadn't left like his mom did. But his dad started smiling again, which Chris took as a good thing. 

And now it was nearly Christmas. He didn't even have time to really think about what he wanted from Santa. 

His dad suddenly asked him if he was ready to visit Santa in the mall today. He completely forgot to be honest. He nodded nonetheless, he knew what he wanted for himself and for his daddy. So he was going to wish for that while visiting Santa. 

When they arrived, the line was moderately small which was a positive thing. It didn't take long before it was Chris' turn. Eddie and Buck immediately moved to the side to take photo's and wait until he was done. Chris leaned over to whisper in Santa's ear what he wanted. The man's eyes immediately moved over towards Chris and Eddie, who just waved back with a small, shy smile. 

'I'll try my best kid.' Santa had said to him. The man carefully lifted him off of his lap and back onto the ground. One of his elves handed Chris his crutches back and he made his way over to his dad and Buck. 

'What did you ask kid?' Eddie asked, keen on getting to know what his kid wanted under the tree. 

'I'm not telling you.' Chris said. 'It may not come true that way.' 

Eddie immediately send a worried look over his head towards Buck. The blonde just shrugged and waved it off, they'll found out layer. It was nothing to be worried about, for now at least. 

But when Christmas finally arrived, they still had no idea. Eddie, Buck and even Carla tried to coax it out of him. The only one who got something of a hint out of him was Carla, so that was a plus. 

'I just want daddy to have someone to love again.' Chris had said to her while Eddie and Buck were on shift. The duo was puzzled, ever the oblivious idiots. They had Chris and Chris had them, that was enough right? Apparently, according to Chris it wasn't. 

* * *

It was the 26th when they finally had their epiphany. 

They were just chilling on the couch, watching some old movie Buck loved. Neither of them was really paying attention though, they had a shift today albeit not a long one. It exhausted them both. Buck nearly jumped in the air when Eddie sat straight up on the couch all of a sudden. 'It's you.' he exclaimed softly. 

Buck turned his complete attention towards Eddie. 'What's me?' 

'You're Chris' wish.' 

Buck's eyes widened, remembering Chris' wish vague wish very clearly. Was Eddie saying what he thought he was saying? He's had feelings for his best friend for a while but never got the courage to speak out. Was this really happening? 

'Buck?' Eddie laid a hand on his, which made his breathing even come out quicker. 'Are you okay? You kind of sound like you're starting to have a panic attack.' Eddie was looking at him with his incredibly soft eyes. He stared into his hazel ones while he tried to slow his breathing. He nodded to the man in front of him. 

'We're always together, we practically parent Chris together, you join me on school outings when you can, we have each other's backs in and out of work, we have movie nights.' Eddie recounted as he was now staring at his hands in front of him. He was nearly murmuring but it was still loud enough for Buck to hear. The blonde's heart beat a thousand miles per hour, he wondered if Eddie could hear it. 

'That's got to mean something right?' Eddie asked, now staring wide-eyed at his best friend. Buck stared back with the same expression. 'I literally cannot imagine life without you.' Eddie whispered softly, his brow furrowing as is he was contemplating something.

Apparently he was. Because before Buck could respond, he was leaning into him, slow enough to make sure Buck was comfortable, hazel eyes asking if this was okay. When Buck made no move to stop him though he leaned in all the way, planting his lips on top of Buck's. The blonde smiled into the kiss. 

'I've been waiting for this.' Buck said when they pulled back again. 

'You- You did?' Eddie stammered. 

Buck nodded. 'I've been in love with you for a while but I never had the courage to go through with it. Especially not after the _troubled_ year we had.' he said.

Eddie scoffed and nodded. 'You can say that.' 

Buck smiled and leaned in tentatively once more. Eddie smiled and nodded. Leaning in all the way, it was Buck's turn to press his lips into Eddie's.

He wanted this forever. 'Can I call you my boyfriend now?' Buck asked, smirking. 

'Hell yes.' Eddie smiled. 'Who would say no to that?' 

Buck let out a bark of laughter. Eddie shushed him immediately. Chris was still asleep a few rooms over so they needed to be quiet if they didn't want to wake him. Eddie wondered if they should tell his son his wish came true.

'Do we tell Chris?' Buck asked as if he read Eddie's mind. The latino nodded, hazel eyes brightening up with excitement. 'He's going to be so happy but we'll wait until morning.' 

Buck checked his phone. Jesus, it was already midnight. 'Maybe we should catch some sleep as well?' he asked. 

'Yeah true.' Eddie stood up and made his way over to his bedroom. When he noticed Buck was settling on the couch he walked back over to him and pulled him up. Buck stood there, brow furrowed in confusion. 'Do you want to sleep with me in the bed?' he asked. He felt nervous because of it. It wasn't like they never slept in the same bed before, they just didn't do it as a couple. 

'Are you sure?' Buck asked, ever the gentleman. He didn't want Eddie to be uncomfortable. So when he nodded, Buck smiled. 'Okay, let's go then.' 

In the night, they unconsciously scooted closer together, they ended up cuddling each other. _It was the best sleep they've gotten in months._

Morning came quicker than both of them would've liked. Eddie still had his arm sprawled across Buck's waist and his head on his chest. He woke up first, confused as to why he was sleeping on a chest. And then all of last night's memories slammed back into him and he smiled. He moved his head so he looked up at Buck who still had his eyes closed, his breathing deep with sleep. He was about to wake up when Chris bounced into the room. 

'Mornin-' he cheered. When he spotted his dad on Buck's chest he froze for a moment. Seconds later, he cheered. 'Santa made my wish come true.' 

Eddie smiled as Chris managed to pulled himself up onto the bed. His kid liked to be independent. 'He did?' Eddie asked Chris. 

'Yes!' Chris cheered, taking in Buck's still sleeping form. 'I'm glad he did. Now you can be happy all the time.' Chris said with child-like innocence. 

Eddie's heart swelled and his eyes teared up slightly. Chris didn't know how much those words meant to him. Buck chose this exact moment to wake up, unconsciously pulling Eddie closer, blue eyes slowly opening and looking straight at Eddie. He shot wide wake in seconds, taking in Eddie's tears. 'Are you okay? Is Chris okay?' he panicked. 

'Of course I'm okay silly.' Chris laughed. Buck's eyes snapped to him sitting on the other side of him. His shoulder instantly sagged with relief.

'What's with the tears then?' Buck asked turning his attention back to the oldest Diaz. He wiped away a stray tear with his thumb and he laid back down again, pulling Eddie back on his chest. He sniffled once before speaking. 

'Chris just told me now I can be happy all the time again and it's true. You do make me happy.' Eddie said softly, intentionally turning his eyes away from Buck so he couldn't see the new tears forming. 

Buck pulled a finger under Eddie's chin and moved his head so he was looking at him. 'You deserve this okay? I'm so glad I met you two and I'm not planning on leaving any time soon.' Buck said sincerely. New tears, that Eddie tried so hard to hide, formed anyways. Buck smiled softly as he pressed a kiss on Eddie's lips. 'I'll never get enough of that.' 

'Good. Because me neither.' Eddie said as he let out a watery chuckle. 

They fit with each other so well and life was looking up again for the first time in what felt like months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this is complete crap. I hope the last two are better! ❤️
> 
> ^ I wrote this one before but my laptop died and it completely deleted everything.


	30. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck's gonna spend New Years alone, or so he thought. It was all a big misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ❤
> 
> It gets sad but then it gets better. 🥺

It was the 31st of December, tonight was New Years. 

They'd spend the first part of the day on shift and it was absolute chaos. There have been accidents with drunk people, fireworks that gone off the wrong way and many more. It was call after call, throughout the whole shift. And to be honest everyone was absolutely exhausted. 

It was somewhere half way through their shift that Eddie stepped away to take a phone call. Buck didn't mean to eaves drop, he really didn't. But Eddie never walked too far away so he just overheard a bit.

'... tonight's a night for family Abuela ...' 

And Buck's heard sunk. He didn't really understand why though. He knew Eddie loved him and he loved Eddie, I mean they have been dating for the past months.

He guessed the exhaustion made his insecurities bubble up when he didn't want them to. Eddie sounded slightly mad and a bit depleted. Buck wondered if it was because of him. 

He could be tiring, he knew that. He was a clingy lover but Eddie never expressed any discomfort at his hugs, cuddles or huge amount of kissed he tended to give. 

Did he want to spend the night alone with just him and Chris? Or also with Isabel and Josephina? He didn't know. 

It made him pull back from Eddie the rest of the shift. He didn't want to make the man more exhausted than he already was after the amount of calls they got today. 

So when everyone asked him what his plans were for tonight. He just explained that he would go home sleep until next week. Normally he would celebrate with loved ones but it seemed that wasn't going to happen this hear.

He sometimes could enjoy the silence that was his apartment. No colleagues roaming around, no calls, no other people in general. It gave him the opportunity to calm down to his inner core. The sad thing is, it also gave him the time to get lost in his thoughts. And not all of those were good. 

But he guessed he would just have to power through them by himself. 

* * *

To say Eddie was annoyed was an understatement. He knew his boyfriend was exhausted because of the shift but to completely ignore their plans for tonight, that was something else. Something was going on with him. And he was going to find out what. 

He caught Buck coming out of the locker room at the end of the shift. His eyelids were already drooping down and his eyes showed the absolute exhaustion he must be feeling but there was something else in there. A lingering sadness maybe? It was heartbreaking to see to be honest. 

'Hey!' Eddie called out. Buck turned around to see what he wanted. 'Aren't you forgetting something?' he continued. He stood with his arms crossed. 

Buck's brows furrowed. What was he talking about? He had absolutely no idea. 

Seeing Buck's confusion, Eddie smiled sadly. 'You really thought you were spending tonight alone?' 

The blonde turned around, not wanting to show Eddie his sadness. It's not that he didn't trust Eddie with his insecurities, he just didn't want to burden him with them. Especially not on a day like today, it's supposed to be fun-filled. 

'Buck, please look at me.' Eddie pleaded softly, stepping closer to his boyfriend. 

'I heard you saying on the phone earlier that new years was a holiday for family.' Buck murmured, not even turning around. 

'Oh, baby...' Eddie breathed out. He closed the distance between him and the blonde, putting a hand on his shoulder to turn him around. Eddie looked him in the eyes, they were kind of glassy and tears already started to form. His eyes widened when Eddie pulled him straight into his chest. 

Eddie slid a hand behind the nape of Buck's neck to pull him down onto his shoulder, threading his fingers through the blonde hair. 'Baby, when are you going to realize you _are_ family? I didn't say anything to you because I thought you knew. I'm so sorry.' Eddie murmured into Buck's ear. His other hand rubbed in circles across Buck's back.

Buck let out something in between a laugh and a sob, burying himself even deeper into Eddie's shoulder. 'I can be such an idiot sometimes.' 

'Well, yes, but you are my idiot okay? You're part of our little family Buck and you're never getting rid of us.' Eddie said the last part with a bit of a teasing tone, but he meant is just as much. He was in it for the long run and he hoped Buck was too. 

'You're never getting rid of me either Diaz.' Buck murmured, still pressed into his shoulder. 

'I'm glad.' Eddie said, now pulling away. 'Is this why you were pulling away from me practically the whole shift?' 

Buck looked at him with watery eyes and nodded. 'I'm sorry, I know I can be annoying sometimes.' he murmured, turning his gaze to the ground. 

'Wow wow wow, stop right there. Why do you think you're annoying?' Eddie tipped Buck's chin up with his finger, making the blonde look at him in the process. 

Buck stayed silent though. 

'Baby, please talk to me.' Eddie pleaded.

'It's just-' he started, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. A stray tear escaped and made his way down on his cheek. '-I've heard I can be too clingy by some people.' Buck purposefully left their names out. They were long-forgotton high school flings. 

Eddie just looked at him softly. 'You're not too clingy honey.' He used his thumb to wipe the tear away. 'I love the cuddles, the kisses and the hugs. I love everything about you, corazón.'

Buck smiled softly. 'It's just, after hearing it so many times, it kind of sticks in your mind you know.' Eddie nodded wth sad eyes. He had his own insecurities to overcome as well. Buck and him were doing so great in doing that together. The three, plus Chris, of them against the world. 

'I know baby. I'll do my best to tell you otherwise even if it takes the rest of our lives.' Eddie said resolutely. 

'Thank you.' Buck all but jumped back into Eddie's arms, craving his presence. The latino always managed to make him feel better. It's one of the things he loved so much about Eddie. 

He felt Eddie press a kiss into his hair. 'How about we go home to our son and celebrate new years eve with our little family?' 

_Our_ son. Buck liked that, really much. He smiled from ear to ear and his eyes shone brightly. 'I'd love that.' He pressed his lips onto Eddie's. 

The older man just smiled and pulled him along to the car. 

'Let's go home then.' 

_'Let's go home.'_


	31. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie, Buck and Chris enjoy the fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter 🥺 I had fun writing these, I hope you liked them!! Keep an eye on me here for new stories or check out my Tumblr @iwatchalotofseries 😉
> 
> Happy new year to all of you!!! Let's pray 2021 will be better than the shit show that was 2020!!
> 
> Enjoy ❤

Buck and Eddie finally got of their shift and they were absolutely exhausted. But they promised they would stay awake until midnight with Chris. 

Because it was New Years Eve. 

Chris always loved watching the fireworks with his dad and mom. Now she was gone though, which still saddened the Diaz'. But they got an amazing 6 foot 2 man in return.

Buck never tried to replace Shannon, he made that very clear to Eddie once in a deep conversation they had in the middle of the night. He just filled up the whole that Shannon left when she passed away. 

Chris made them promise last week, when he found out they had a shift, that they would stay awake with him to watch the firworks. Of course, the two agreed immediately. No matter how tired they may be. 

So that's where they were now. On the couch, Buck was cuddled up into Eddie's side. Chris was bouncing up and down throughout the living room already, excited for midnight. 

Buck's eyelids were drooping already. It was 11 o'clock, so it wasn't that surprising. But they still had an hour to go. Eddie's warmth and arms around him just tended to make him feel sleepy. It made him feel warm, at home and protected. He could be vulnerable with him and felt like he didn't have to hide a thing from the older man. 

He never experienced this with one of his girlfriends before. So when he found it with Eddie, he never let go. He was very glad to find out Eddie felt the exact same. They fit together perfectly. 

Eddie decided to just let the man sleep for a short while. He would wake him up in time for the fireworks. 

He smiled down softly at Buck. He looked so at piece, face completely void of any worry or stress. Eddie wished he would be like this more often. 

'Chris?' The kid immediately turned around to look at them. His eyes moved over to a sleeping Buck in his dad's arms. 'Can you promise to try to be as quiet as possible to wake up our Buck? I'll wake him up before midnight so he can enjoy the fireworks with us okay?' he asked softly. 

Chris nodded. 'Yes, daddy.' He made his way over to the couch and laid his hand on Buck's cheek. The man slightly moved to lean into the touch but he didn't wake. 'Sleep well kid.' Chris whispered.

Eddie smiled at his son. He really didn't know what he did to deserve Chris, _at all._ Yet here he was, comforting his boyfriend in his sleep. He couldn't have wished for a more perfect kid. 

Soon, it was already 11:45 so Eddie decided to wake Buck. This way he had some time to collect himself before it was midnight and not still be drowsy from his short nap. He threaded his fingers through Buck's hair softly. 'Baby? Baby, wake up?' Eddie gently coaxed the blonde awake. 

Buck stirred but didn't wake completely. 'But you're so comfortable.' He pushed his head further into Eddie's shoulder. 

'I know.' Eddie teased, smirking even though Buck didn't notice. 'But we don't want to break a promise to Chris now do we?' This made Buck sit more upwards. 

'Nope.' Buck said, popping the p. He moved so he could sit completely upright on the couch and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Eddie chuckled as he moved to get some drinks for them.

A short while later, it was only thirty seconds before it was midnight. They had moved outside on the patio so they could see the fireworks better. They were all bundled up against the cold. Beers in their hands, Chris had a soda. 

Chris was pressed in between the two as they were leaning against the railing. More of the neighbours had come outside as well. 

'Ten, nine, eight, seven-' the trio started. They heard the soft voices of their neighbours joining in as well. 

-six, five, four, three, two, one!' They continued counting down. Eddie intertwined his fingers of his free hand with Buck's. 

'HAPPY NEW YEAR!' came a chorus of voices from throughout the whole street. Including from their little family. Eddie grabbed Buck's face in between his hands and brought him down to his level to kiss. Moments later, they pulled back to breathe. 

'Happy new year baby. May 2021 be even better than this year.' Eddie smiled as he pressed his lips on Buck's again. Buck smiled into the kiss.

'I don't know if anything can surpass getting together with you though.' Buck murmured. Eddie pulled back and smiled.

'You sap.' Eddie teased. 

'You love me for it.' Buck smiled at him, eyes full of love. 

'Yeah, I do.' Eddie smiled right back. He bent down, put his beer down on the railing in front of them and lifted Chris up to their level. 'Happy new year mijo.' Eddie said as he pressed a kiss on his cheek. 

'Happy new year daddy. You too Bucky.' Chris smiled at the two adults. 

'Thank you superman. Happy new year!' Buck said, pressing his own kis on the kids cheek. 

They turned their attention to the fireworks which were lightning up the sky. They were all different colors. There were red, green, blue, gold, purple and pink ones. It was a beautiful sight to be honest. 

Eddie grabbed his beer again with his free hand. He pushed it against Buck's. 'Cheers to a very happy and even better new year.' 

'Cheers!' Buck smiled back. They also clicked their bottles softly against Chris' soda so he didn't feel left out. 

'Cheers.' Chris yelled out as well with a big grin. 

They all stared into the sky to watch for more fireworks. After a couple of minutes, it died down again though. So the trio made their way back inside. All three of them were pretty exhausted now. 

'That was so cool.' Chris cheered. 

'Yeah, it was buddy. It's time to go sleep now though.' Eddie said softly. Buck was leaning against him, practically asleep already. 

Chris smiled and nodded. 'Okay daddy.' 

Eddie pushed Buck down into the couch, he would get him later to go to bed. He tucked Chris in and pressed a kiss on his forehead. 'Sleep well buddy.' 

'Good night daddy.' Chris smiled at him, already half way asleep. 

'Good night mijo.' Eddie smiled right back down at him. 

Eddie went back into the living room to get his boyfriend and put him to bed as well. Buck was still on the couch, eyes closed. Eddie hoped he hadn't fallen asleep yet. Blue eyes peeking at him when he moved in front of him told him he wasn't. So he pulled Buck up by his wrists. 'Come on, let's get you to bed as well.'

They moved into the bathroom first to brush their teeth. Then they moved into their bedroom to put on pajama's and dropped down onto the bed. Eddie pulled Buck closer and the blonde snuggled his face into Eddie's shoulder. His arms moved around Eddie's waist. 

'I love you.' Buck murmured. 

'I love you too baby. Now get some rest, we both need it.' Eddie chuckled softly. He pressed his lips into Buck's curls. 'I'll be here when you wake up.' 

He felt Buck push his lips against his shoulder. Buck's breathing deepened and soon he was fast asleep. Exhaustion of today catching up to him quickly. Eddie joined him minutes later. Thinking only one thing. 

_Let's hope for so many more amazing memories. Together._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments or kudos if you want to! ❤️
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @iwatchalotofseries


End file.
